Married with Children
by moomoolala
Summary: Spashley is married w/ children. Switches b/n Spashley to each child & back as their family struggles to maintain their fairytale lifestyle. Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere what-so-ever. Complete.
1. BBQ Fights

Ashley and Spencer lazily sat in chairs around the table outdoors on their large patio with Aiden and Kyla. The two couples were relaxing after being on their feet all week. Aiden and Kyla got breaks every now and then, but Ashley and Spencer could never just sit and relax. It was the price to pay to have children. Aiden looked back and forth between the two girls on the opposite sides of the table, "So what's it like having kids?"

Ashley smiled knowing her answer immediately, "Hell. Like…inescapable hell." Spencer nudged Ashley as the expecting couple laughed. Ashley continued on with her joke, "I'm serious! They start off looking like aliens." "Ash!", Spencer was smiling though, which meant she wasn't serious either. Ashley just looked at her before speaking again, "Don't deny that your kids looked like aliens." She returned her attention to her sister and brother-in-law, "Then they were cute and wouldn't shut up. Then they were cute and tearing everything up. Then they were cute and learning to talk. Then they become little demons that just want to suck the life out of you." Spencer cut in knowing all of what her wife was saying would scare the couple before their baby was even born, "It's not that bad. Normal people don't have quadruplets. So one will be like cake." Ashley pointed at her sister and narrowed her eyes, "We're not babysitting either." Everyone joined in the laughter and Ashley became mildly serious, but still joking.

"Just to make that clear, I can't even get mine to take a bath. Go ahead and give me another kid to watch after. Hell to the nizzo." The four laughed once again as Aiden kept his hand rested on his wife's swollen belly. Kyla shifted her weight in slight discomfort and sat up a little straighter, "Well does being pregnant ever get easier?" All eyes turned to Spencer and she thought for a second before responding honestly, "Yes and no. Morning sickness goes away usually. Everything else doesn't." Kyla frowned, "Wonderful." Spencer immediately wanted to cheer her up, "You also have to remember that every pregnancy is different. No two women have the same symptoms."

Kyla nodded and Ashley felt the need to change the subject so she pointed at Aiden, "You be glad my sister is only pushing out one. Spencer had four. Four! She broke my hand and two fingers!" Spencer smiled and blushed a little embarrassed that Ashley felt the need to tell everyone that Spencer gained a Hulk like strength, "I said I was sorry about that." Ashley gaped at her and Spencer smiled again, "My hands never forgave you. My pinky tilts to the side now!"

Ashley held up her left hand with palm flat and fingers together showing the pinky that stuck out the slightest little bit. Aiden laughed at how minor it looked, "Don't be such a baby." Ashley raised an eyebrow as id the challenge him, "You just wait. My hand broke right before the second kid was being born." Aiden's smile dropped wondering is Kyla would break his hand at the end of his child's birth, "You've made me scared now." Ashley smiled as she realized she succeeded in what she wanted to accomplish, "I hope so."

Kyla rolled her eyes at the two of them and directed her question at Ashley, "Well what did you like the most about her pregnancy then?" Aiden piped in as Ashley thought for a second, "And the least."

Ashley looked as if she was seriously considering her answers then smiled, "Well when we're talking what I hated the most I'd say I've got a tie. Number one…those mood swings…happy one second then the next thing I know a hair straightener hits me in the face…Number two…I got four kids." Spencer's mouth dropped to the floor as she thought she was serious. A finger was held up to pause her before Ashley was yelled at. "I also have a tie for the things I loved about her being pregnant. Number one…I got four kids…Number two…her boobs got huge. She moved her eyebrows suggestively before she was hit playfully for her last remark. Aiden laughed which, in turn, earned him a smack from Kyla.

Ashley stopped laughing and merely smiled at the couple, "Seriously though. You guys will be fine. They do have their moments."

Screams and shouts were heard from across the yard where the Davies Quadruplets were playing. All heads turned as the sound got lpuder. Ashley turned to Spencer and sighed, "Your turn." Spencer shook her head immediately, "I did it last time. It's your turn." "Damn."

Another sigh flew from her mouth as she got up walking out to the yard putting on her best angry mom face getting ready to yell.

Spencer and Ashley did a new technology thing as one of the first people to try it out to see if it would work, giving the child both of the mother's DNA. Spencer ended up having four children all of which contained both Ashley and Spencer's DNA. Ashley begged Spencer for two months wanting to be the one to name their first-born child with Spencer having no say in the first name. After fainting in the room when finding out that there were four…not one…she begged a little longer ending up naming all them after Olympian gods. One of Spencer's most regretted decisions, but she grew to love the names…eventually. Aphrodite was born first, followed by Apollo, Ares, then Artemis. Aphrodite received Ashley's brown curls and Spencer's blue eyes. Apollo had blonde hair blue eyes while Ares had brown hair and brown eyes. Artemis was born with blond hair and brown eyes. There was no doubt that anyone who met them once could tell them all apart. For the most part they all got along. Aphrodite's ADHD made a couple problems, and she loved to fight, but other than that they were good kids.

Ashley took a deep breath ready to yell, "Aphrodite!" The small girl's brown curls bounced around her face as she looked up, her smile dropping as she realized she was in trouble. She got up and took off running knowing her punishment was inevitable. Apollo and Artemis froze, and as their mother got closer they began to speak. "Mommy, I told her to stop. She doesn't listen to me. I promise I didn't do anything." Apollo piped up after his younger sister, "I didn't do nothing either Mommy, I swear." Ashley rubbed her temples and pointed where the adults were, "Go help Mama on the patio. I'll talk to you about it later."

They walked away as Ashley picked up her youngest son Ares. He looked at his mother's sympathetic eyes and burst into tears. She pulled him closer to her and he buried his face into her neck. Hot tears falling onto her neck she picked him up and began carrying him to the patio where everyone was seated. Spencer immediately stood up knowing Ares was hurt; she took him from Ashley to clean up his cuts. Aphrodite was standing in the corner facing it waiting for Ashley like Spencer had told her to. Ashley called her oldest daughter inside and they sat in the large living room, "Why'd you do it?" She made a shocked face and recovered before speaking quickly, "We was playing tag and I accidentally knocked Ares over." Aphrodite was pretty much a pathological liar so she shook her head not believing the small girl sitting next to her. Aphrodite figured she should explain a little further, "I forgoted to says I'm sorry and he pushed me back cause he thought it was on purpose. So cause he pushed me I gotted angry and pushed him again. Artemis said to stop, but Ares said shut up. Then Apollo says we going to get in trouble if I beated up Ares again. I didn't listen to him and punched Ares in the mouth cause he pushed me again."

Ashley adverted her gaze to the ceiling as her oldest child recounted the events of the fight She was sure it wasn't the youngest of her sons' fault. "Keep going." The girl shrugged causing her curls to bounce a little more than they already were, "Then we fighted and then you came and that's it." An eyebrow was raised at her, "So you're sure that's how the fight started?" Aphrodite nodded her head profusely as Apollo and Artemis popped up from behind the couch signaling they were listening in on the whole thing. "It's true mommy." "It is mommy, promise."

Not believing Aphrodite's recurrent partner in crime, Apollo, she looked to her youngest daughter…who almost never lied. Ash narrowed her eyes at her and Artemis just stared back, "OK. I believe you. Just know that we don't fight in this family, OK?" They nodded their little heads, "Alright. Go play with your Uncle Aiden."

They ran off and Spencer came in with Ares. She sat down next to her wife and Ashley brushed the long brown hair out of his eyes. "Hey little man." "Hi mommy." "Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis said that you started the fight." Spencer looked at him shocked and waited for his reply, "Aphrodite pushed me first." Ashley nodded, "She said it was an accident she just forgot to say she was sorry." He shrugged, "Aphrodite is always mean to me and Apollo sometimes too. They says the runt always gets picked on just cause they were born last." Spencer looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together, "Baby you weren't born last, Artemis was." His big brown eyes welled up with tears, "Then why do I still get beated up?! Why not Artemis?!" Ashley didn't know what to do so she just shrugged, "I don't know buddy. I mean, I used to beat up Aunt Kyla when I was little. Uncle Glen used to beat up Mama when she was little. It's just the way it is." Spencer nudged Ashley and whispered to her, "Shut up." Ashley looked at her confused, "What? It's true. Plus it'll toughen you up." He looked at both his mothers and sobbed again, "I don't want to be tough if I get hurt all the time." She sighed and shifted in her seat, this was Spencer's area of expertise, "Stick up for yourself. Next time she's mean to you. Punch her first." "Ashley!" "What? No good?" Her gaze shifted to Ares, "No. Fighting is never OK Ares." Ashley leaned closer to whisper to Spencer so Ares couldn't hear, "I think we named the wrong kid Ares. God of war Spence. God. Of. War." Spencer whispered back quickly, "Stop it," before looking back at her son. Ashley decided to try and redeem herself, "Ares it is not OK to fight. Aphrodite knows that, she-" Ares piped up in a louder voice to cut her off, "She just didn't take her medicine this morning. She never does. She puts it under her tongue and spits it out when you're not looking."

Spencer looked at her son, "That isn't what makes her fight. She just does and she will be punished for it." Ares was furious, more tears spilled down his pudgy cheeks as he began to scream, "You already punished her! Aphrodite doesn't care! Send her away to live in Antarctica." Ashley gave him a small sad smile feeling bad for him, "We're not sending her away. Just come tell us if she's mean to you again." He wiped away some tears and looked down, "Then I get beated up for being a tattle-tale." Spencer put a finger under his chin and he looked at her, "No you won't. Now go play with Uncle Aiden." The little four-year-old got off the couch and walked out into the backyard to play.

Ashley switched her gaze from her son's retreating form to her wife. "Why four?" She shrugged and smiled, "It's your fault." Ashley's mouth dropped open, "It's isn't. It's yours…something you should tell me. Hey my favorite color is blue, I like long walks on the beach, and if I get knocked up I'll most likely be having more than one kid." Spencer laughed and stood up pulling her up off the couch as well and ushering her outside after a quick kiss.

Once outside Aiden was being attacked by all the kids and Kyla was laughing. They all sat down around the table and enjoyed the rest of their barbecue.


	2. Davies Bath Time

That night Spencer had to run to her office to finish up some paperwork she had forgotten about. So, Ashley was left to give the kids their bath and put them to bed. Spencer had just left the driveway when all the kids stood looking at their mom. Ashley tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Bath time." As soon as those two words left her mouth they all took off running and screaming. All except Artemis. Ashley cautiously stepped forward so she didn't scare her off. She kneeled down still a good distance away from her, "Hey Artemis." The small girl smiled, "Hi mommy." She held her arms out wide and smiled back, "You want to give mommy a hug?" Artemis smiled even bigger and got her mother's hopes up, but her blond hair whisked back and forth as she shook her head, "No." Ashley frowned and faked like her stomach ached, "Please? I don't feel good." She inched forward on her knees and Artemis took one step backwards. Ashley cursed herself inside her head. Artemis shrugged, "Call Grandma. She'll make you feel better." She shook her head and smiled, "No. I just need a hug from my baby girl." She held her arms out to the small blond once more. "Nope." "Please baby? Mommy really needs a hug."

The six year old smiled and took a step forward. Ashley got hopeful and took a step forward as well. Then Artemis shook her head no and Ashley lunged to grab her, but she missed and when she looked up the only thing she saw was Artemis's fleeting image, "Damn it!"

She got up and walked into the girls' room kneeling down between the two twin beds and looked under them. Artemis and Aphrodite were hiding under one of the beds. She slid her hand under and the girls started screaming trying to get out on the other side. She got a hold of a leg with one hand and another leg with the other giving her the leverage she needed to drag them out from under the bed as they clawed at the carpet trying to get away. Once they were fully out she threw Aphrodite over her shoulder and grabbed Artemis around the waist and walked back the master bathroom. Ashley put the two girls down and closed the door so they couldn't escape. She ended up getting the girls to take a bath first and after drying them off they were sent to their room to get dressed before Ashley set off for the boys.

She found them in their room playing with hot wheels cars knowing the girls were getting bathed so they were in the clear for now. Ashley snuck into the room and closed the door effectively getting their attention, "Now we can do this the easy way…or the hard way. Which one do you choose?" Ares batted his long eyelashes and smiled the one dimple he had showing on the left side of his mouth, "I'll take a bath mommy." He got up and stood next to his mother as she turned her attention to Apollo. "Men don't take baths!" He stood up and ended up backing himself into the corner. Ashley slowly walked forward to grab him and he nodded his head quickly for some strange reason. All of the sudden Ares flung the door open, "Run!" Apollo jumped to the ground and crawled through Ashley's legs when she turned to look at Ares. Both boys high tailed it out the room. She swore under her breath, "Those sneaky little…"

She took off running after them and they split up. She cornered Ares in the kitchen and threw him over her shoulder to set out for her oldest son. After hearing him giggle behind the couch she ran to grab him. He had almost made it around the couch when Ashley grabbed his fleeting leg and dragged him back towards her. She threw him over her other shoulder and carried the two boys into the bathroom locking it so they too couldn't escape. Apollo took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs, "You'll never take me alive!" Ashley laughed and picked up his naked squirming body and dumped him into the tub, "Looks like I just did." Ares had admitted defeat and scrambled in before he was dumped into the tub as well.


	3. Mommy Can't Say No

After their bath was over and they were dried off she went to make sure the girls were dressed. Sure enough, they were still naked. They were listening to music as Aphrodite pretended to play a guitar while Artemis sang. Ashley pressed the stop button on the small stereo near the door. They both looked at her and yelled. Artemis' face turned red, "Mommy! We're not descendant!" Ashley laughed at her attempt at using a big word, "You mean decent?" Aphrodite shrugged, "I don't know what to wear." She just nodded and led the naked girls to their dressers that sat side by side, "First, underwear." Each girl was thrown a pair and she then opened the drawers that were cutely labeled P.J.'s. "For Artemis…pink princess shirt with pink plaid pajama pants. Sound good?" They girl nodded and began pulling on the garments. "For Aphrodite…blue plaid pajama pants and black 'Davies' shirt. How about that?" Her wet curls bounced as she shook her head yes before she pulled on the clothes.

Ashley brushed the girls' hair and told them to wait in the living room for her before heading into the boys' room and seeing them both standing in front of their dressers. Ares had on his Spiderman underwear while Apollo was wearing his four-leaf clover boxer briefs. Ashley laughed at the sight, "Need some help boys?" Ares sighed and looked through the drawer again, "I can't find my red shorts." Apollo was clearly frustrated, "Where are my pajama pants?!" Ashley walked up behind Ares first knowing exactly where his favorite red basketball shorts were, "Ok. Ares. Red shorts are in the third drawer." He opened the drawer and pulled them on after thanking her. She knelt next to Apollo and opened the drawer with all his pajama pants, "Apollo. You have like a thousand pairs of pajama pants. Which ones are you looking for?" He sighed with his blonde eyebrows scrunched together, "The ones with the drum sets all over."

She opened a drawer and looked through the clothes for a minute before pulling out the pants and handing them to him. Ares pulled on a white wife beater and walked out of the room. Apollo began walking out of the room as well, but Ashley stopped him, "Not going to put on a shirt?" He looked at her and then down at himself; he flexed and put on a cocky smile, "No need to cover up hotness."

Ashley laughed and he ran out of the room. She thought hanging out with their uncles would give them good male role models in life, apparently that was only partly true. Ashley joined the kids in the living room where they all sat patiently.

Artemis pouted and batted her eyelashes like Spencer does when she wants something. Ashley rolled her eyes and waited for to her ask her something, "Can we watch a movie Mommy?" Ashley shook her head no, "You have school tomorrow." Aphrodite pouted with a small smile to show the dimple on the right side of her mouth making her look just adorable, "Please? We'll go to bed right after. Promise." Apollo got on his knees and clasped his hands together, "Please? I'll love you forever!" She rolled her eyes at his over-dramatic acting. Ares smiled cutely with his one dimple showing almost like Aphrodite had done, but without the pout, "Can we watch Monster's Inc.?" She looked at the kids now sitting in a row on the couch; they were all making some sort of face Ashley could never resist. She never knew why she even tried to, when the kids wanted something Spencer was the one who would lay down the law and give a firm no. "You have to go right to bed afterwards."

They cheered and she put the movie on in the living room. While she was hooking the DVD player back up the kids were getting blankets and pillows from the downstairs linen closet. They stretched the blankets out on the floor and threw the pillows around everywhere. Ashley grabbed the remote and turned off the light. She lay down on the blankets first to get comfortable. Artemis came and rested her head on Ashley's chest snuggling into her side, but still at an angle to watch the movie. Apollo rested his head on her leg and stretched out before turning his attention to the screen. Aphrodite rested her head on Ashley's stomach and watched the TV. Ares came and put his head right next to Ashley's except his body was sideways instead of snuggled into her, "Everybody good?"

They all shouted yes and she pressed play so the movie would start.


	4. I Caved, Sorry

Spencer walked into the house thirty minutes later and she flipped on the lights smiling at the sight of all of them sleeping. She decided to snap a picture really quick before turning the movie off. Spencer picked up Ares' sleeping form and carried him into his room. Then she returned for Apollo; he was heavier than Ares, but she managed to get him there without waking him up. She picked up Aphrodite next and tucked her into her bed turning on the nightlight before going for Artemis. In her tiny fist held a bundle of Ashley's shirt, so she slowly pulled on her wrist to get her to release it. Once she did she tried to straighten her legs that were tightly pressed into Ashley's side. Once she was finally loose Spencer picked up the smallest of the quadruplets and put her in her bed. Then she returned to the living room and smiled at her still sleeping wife. She kneeled down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face, "Ash." Spencer lightly shook her and then kissed her forehead. "Baby wake up. Come into the bedroom."

Ashley slowly took in a deep breath through her nose and her eyes fluttered open. With a groggy voice she spoke quietly, "Hey." She looked around her and noticed the kids weren't there. Spencer spoke up noticing Ashley's confusion, "I put the kids to bed. They were sleeping when I came in." Ashley smiled and began to get up, "I caved, sorry." Spencer chuckled quietly and nodded, "You always do. Did you have any problems getting them to take a bath?" Ashley just smiled knowing Spencer knew the answer to that, "You don't know the half of it."

She fully stood up and followed Spencer to their bedroom and crawled into bed while Spencer changed into some pajamas, "So I'm guessing that means they gave you a few problems?" Ashley scoffed and looked at her, "A few? Do they always run?" Spencer laughed, "Nope, only with you." She crawled into bed and turned off the lamp next to the bed before scooting closer to Ashley. Ashley's voice could still be heard in the darkness of their bedroom, "Well they ran…and hid. I got them eventually. Then the girls didn't know what to wear and I found them singing and playing air guitar completely naked. The boys at least had on underwear when I found them, and they were actually looking for clothes to wear. Then they wanted to watch a movie." Ashley sighed and pulled Spencer even closer to her, "Remind me why we had kids again."

Spencer rested her head on Ashley's chest, "We decided it was time for a family." Ashley's chest moved up and down rapidly as she chuckled quietly, "You decided…and I only wanted one…maybe two. A few years apart though. Not…bam…take care of four." "It's what God wanted," Spencer said. Ashley replied, "God decided to bitch slap me for turning 'Miss-Church-Every-Sunday' into a raging lesbian…that's what he did." Spencer's cute giggle filled the room and Ashley spoke once again, "Then your mom decided to bitch slap me for not wanting the kids to be baptized." Spencer sighed, "If you would have just let her put some damn water on their heads and give them some godparents then she wouldn't have gone back to hating you." Ashley sighed exactly like Spencer had just done, "I don't want my kids baptized. If she can't respect that then screw her." Spencer gave a firm and warning tone, "Ashley."

It had not effect on her and Ashley kept on talking, "I'm serious. I finally got her to like me. She supported us moving in together, she supported the engagement, she supported the wedding, she overly supported the pregnancy, then I tell her no baptism and I have a damn priest walk into my house and tell me what I should do with my own damn kids." Spencer spoke sarcastically, "I love how it's now _your_ house and _your_ kids." Ashley gave an apologetic smile that Spencer couldn't exactly see in the dark room, "Sorry. I tell her no baptism and _we_ have a damn priest walk into _our_ house and tell _us_ what _we_ should do with _our _own damn kids. Better?" Spencer smiled into the darkness, "Much, but why does it matter if the kids got baptized or not. Who cares?" Ashley was firm when it came to the kids and religion, "I do. I think they should think for themselves. No offense, but your mom was raised going to church…she had people tell her what to think and she hated our relationship because some stupid book told her to. I don't want the kids to be like that. Again, no offense to your mother…even though she's a heartless bi-atch." Spencer also believed strongly about religion and didn't always take it lightly when she and Ashley discussed the controversial topic, "So you don't want them to have something to believe in?" Ashley had just another comment to fire back and prove her point, "I want them to choose what to believe in. If they decide that being Jewish is the way to go then I will send them presents on the seven or nine or whatever fucking days of Hanukkah. If they decided to be Buddhist and go search for their soul in some Buddhist temples then more power to them. If they want to believe in God then OK, they can get baptized when they decide to. I want them to be independent…especially since they don't get to be that often. They always have the same classes, the same everything. They share a birthday…if I shared a birthday with three other siblings I'd want some way to be my own person. Everyone groups them together like they're one person. They're not…there are four of them so they should be treated like it." In the middle of Ashley's rant Spencer had shifted her position to be looking up at Ashley while she spoke. Once she was done Spencer pressed her lips to Ashley's, "Why don't you tell that to my mom?" Ashley paused and looked down at her, "Well wait…do you agree with my reasoning now?" She shrugged, "I do, sort of. So answer my question now." Ashley sighed and began to speak, "I don't feel the need to explain myself. They're our kids Spence, not hers."

Spencer sighed and pecked Ashley on the lips one more time, "That's why I married you." Ashley's face went into a mock confusion, "Cause I'm a rebel and it was your only way to piss off your parents and stick it to the man?" Spencer chuckled lightly, "No, because of what you just said. You've always been like that…independent and not afraid to speak your mind." "I'm hot too," she added. Spencer smiled and Ashley smirked waiting for Spencer to say something, which she did, "And because you're hot." She smiled a cocky smile, "I knew it." She kissed Spencer one more time before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Skipping Ahead

The next morning the kids were getting ready for school. Ares was leaving his room about to head down the stairs when Aphrodite walked by shoving him in the chest with one hand making his back hit the wall, "Stupid head." He stuck his tongue out at her behind her back. She always picked on Ares the most out of all of her siblings. She climbed up onto the railing and slowly slid down to the first floor to eat breakfast. Ashley walked into the kitchen keys in hand, "Alright Davies crew you have ten minutes before we leave!" Everyone ran around the kitchen getting ready and hopping in the mini before taking off to school. First day of kindergarten.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

After getting ready for their first day of school Ares was leaving his room making his way to the stairs to get breakfast before leaving. Aphrodite walked out of her room at the same time shoving him in the chest causing him to hit the wall, "Bitch." Even ten years later she called him names and beat him up. She hopped up on the stairs and slid down quickly racing Apollo to see who could get to the kitchen the fastest. Ashley walked in and kissed Spencer as she was handed a cup of coffee, "Who's driving this morning?"

Artemis walked into the kitchen taking the orange juice in Aphrodite's hand as Aphrodite gave her a WTF look and drinking half before giving it back to her sister. Artemis looked at her mom, "Aphrodite has first week. We're going oldest to youngest." Aphrodite hopped up on the counter and scoffed, "I got plans after school so either drive yourselves or get a ride from someone else." Ashley sighed, "You can't take them home before you go wherever you're going?" Spencer turned around to give Aphrodite a look, "We haven't given you permission to go anywhere anyway." Aphrodite shrugged, "I've got things to do." Apollo laughed, "Things…people. I hear it's all the same these days." Aphrodite pretended she was going to hit him and he flinched quickly stepping back a couple feet. He laughed and gave her a smug look, "At least I didn't tell them you have a girlfriend!" He ran off and she jumped off the counter, "You little-" Artemis held her back as she lunged toward Apollo who was laughing. Spencer gave her a confused look, "How come you never told us you had a girlfriend?" Ashley was just as surprised considering Aphrodite usually told her everything, "Seriously." Aphrodite merely shrugged not making eye contact with anyone, "It's not important." Spencer's gaze was still on her oldest daughter, "Yes it is." Ashley smiled cheekily, "When can we meet her?" Apollo came back in the kitchen with the same smug expression on his face, "I can tell you _where_ you can meet her." Artemis immediately jumped over to her sister to hold her back once again as she lunged at Apollo.

Aphrodite sneered at him, "Drive your own car to school. I'm not taking you,_ trader_." She looked at her mothers and resumed her position on the counter. She firmly stated, "You can't meet her." Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" She thought for a moment before speaking, "It's complicated." "It's illegal, is what it is," Ares stated while leaning over the breakfast bar to grab a bagel. She looked at him with a pissed off look, "Why don't you shut up Ares." Now it was Ashley's turn to raise an eyebrow, "How old is she?" Artemis decided now would be a good time to speak, "Nineteen." Aphrodite let out a frustrated sigh, "You can all find another way to school. Why can't you all just shut up anyway?" Apollo laughed, "They had a fight last night, actually." She glared at him, "Shut up! Sibling code bro, sibling code!!" Spencer put her coffee cup in the sink, "We want to meet her."

Aphrodite released a defeated sigh, "Fine. I'll invite her to my soccer game tomorrow. She wants to meet you guys anyway, it's why we fought." Ashley took a deep breath and looked at Aphrodite with an unreadable expression, "You didn't hit her did you?" Aphrodite looked just utterly appalled that her own mother would think she would hit a girl she was dating, "No! Verbal fight! Seriously give me a little credit." Ashley shrugged and tossed Aphrodite her keys before throwing each kid their keys, "You're going to be late." Aphrodite hopped off the counter, "Peace." She began running out of the house and as she passed Apollo she slapped him really hard in the face.

Once she was outside she flipped her hood up and slipped on her 80's sunglasses before walking to get in her car. The rest of the kids left after her and inside Spencer turned to Ashley.

She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose, "She's only sixteen. That's a three year difference." Ashley shrugged like she really didn't care, "So? We've got a two year difference. It really isn't that bad, and Dite with a girlfriend that has obviously lasted longer than a couple days is rare enough." Spencer gave the face, the 'exactly' face, "Which makes me wonder what kind of girl she's dating. You heard what Apollo said… 'I can tell you where you can meet her.' What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley shook her head, "Don't worry about it." Spencer nodded a slow OK, "If you're sure." Ashley smiled her same old cocky smile, "I'm sure. I'm Ashley Davies…I am amazingly knowingly awesome like that."

Spencer playfully pushed Ashley and Ashley just laughed pulling Spencer closer to her. Ashley smiled, "Finally…all alone for the first time in what feels like forever." She leaned in and kissed her. A beeping went off and Spencer looked at the clock, "I have to get to work." Ashley shrugged, "Quit," she acted as if that was the obvious answer to her statement. Spencer shook her head with a small smile, "I love my job." Ashley thought for a second, "Call in sick." Spencer smiled wider shaking her head back and forth, "I'm not sick." Ashley smiled mischievously, "You sure?" She kissed her again before starting to move to her neck. Spencer moaned quietly, "Not so sure anymore." Ashley moved back up and reclaimed her lips and Spencer pulled away, "I have a phone call to make." Ashley smiled while reaching in her pocket for her cell phone, "Ditto." Both women called work and took the day off to have some alone time.


	6. Aphrodite Throws a Fit

School for the Davies children wasn't easy. It was always, why can't you be more like your brother or sister? Aphrodite sat in Math class and was on the verge of tearing the room apart. Her teacher Mrs. Long looked at her with a tired and frustrated look, "I don't see why you still don't get it. I've explained it three times. Maybe you should have Ares teach you. He gets math, why can't you be more like your brother?"

That was it, that last line. Aphrodite hated being compared to any of her siblings. Just because they were quadruplets didn't mean they all had to be the same. Each one has different talents. Aphrodite stood up flinging her chair behind her in absolute rage. She had a short fuse and couldn't really seem to control herself sometimes and she began yelling in her thick country accent, "You know what?! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of this school, this class, and you! I'm not Ares! I'm not Apollo! I'm not Artemis! We're different people! So you know what?! Go to hell!"

She flipped her desk over before leaving the classroom. Aphrodite walked down the hall and passed Artemis on the way down the hall. She was an office worker this period so she was out walking around to pass the time. Seeing the rage filled Aphrodite walking her way she decided to stop her, "What happened?" Aphrodite shot her a quick glance as she walked around the school trying very hard to calm her nerves, "Nothing." Artemis shook her head in a disappointed way, "Something's wrong. Why aren't you in class?" Aphrodite stopped walking and stared at her sister, "Stop, Artemis. Stop shrinking me all the damn time! You're not Mama so stop acting like her!"

She stormed off heading down another hallway and out to the parking lot. Aphrodite hopped in her large, lifted, F-150 truck and left the school. She arrived outside of a small house and flipped up her hood again. She knocked on the door and leaned against the side of the house waiting for the door to be answered. A girl with wavy brown hair, bright green eyes, and very large breasts opened the door and smiled really big, "Hey kiddo." Aphrodite's smiled a little just hearing her voice, "Hey Em. Beck is here right?" She gestured towards a room in the house, "Yeah, in her room I think. Come on in." Emily opened the door wider and closed it after Aphrodite entered, "What time do you go into work?" Emily thought for a second before answering, "I'll actually be leaving in a little under an hour." Aphrodite nodded and began walking backwards toward the room Emily previously gestured towards, "Alright. Nevermind then, I can leave the ticket for you here." Emily gave her a confused look, "What ticket?" Aphrodite shook her head, "I'll explain later. I'm gonna go into her room." She waved, "See you later." Aphrodite turned around waving behind her and disappearing down the hallway, "Peace out."

She walked in to Becky's room and heard the shower in the bathroom going. Aphrodite slipped off her cowboy boots and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling with one hand behind her head and the other playing with the tickets in her jacket pocket. Minutes passed and the bathroom door opened. Becky walked out in only a towel and sighed looking up at the ceiling, "Get out." Aphrodite sat up quickly, "No. I…I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You have every right to want to meet my parents and I'm sorry." Becky just rolled her eyes knowing Aphrodite didn't mean it, "Shouldn't you be in school?" Aphrodite shrugged and lay back down on the bed, "I cursed out a teacher and left really angry, but we're not talking about that right now."

Becky smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, "So what are you going to do to make up for it?" Aphrodite looked honestly confused, "Make up for what?" "For being a complete asshole and blowing a fuse yesterday," Becky stated as if it was obvious, which in all truth, it was. Aphrodite kept her eyes on the ceiling, "I'm going to invite you somewhere."

Becky sat down on the bed next to Aphrodite and looked at her waiting for her to invite her somewhere. Becky's damp honey brunette hair and those bright hazel eyes turned Aphrodite on and she tried to control herself as her eyes shifted frequently to her fairly big water droplet and towel covered breasts. Becky got irritated when her own girlfriend would do that, "Stop looking at my chest and invite me where you're inviting me." She cleared her throat, "Right." Aphrodite held up the five tickets she had in her hand, "I have a soccer game on Friday against the toughest team, next to my team of course, in the league. It is going to be the best game of the season and my like…entire family has cleared all their schedules just to watch me play. I want you to be there. Watch me possibly lose one of the hardest games I'll ever play, meet my family, and go out to dinner with all of us." Becky smiled as if Aphrodite genuinely wanted her to see her play, "Really?" She smiled her perfected fake smile, "Yeah." Becky's eyebrows scrunched for a second, "I'm there, but why are there five tickets?" Aphrodite laughed, "Bring friends for moral support. Seriously, you'll need it. When I said my entire family I meant my entire family. Mom, Mama, Uncle Aiden, Aunt Kyla, Baby Zeus, Uncle Glen, Aunt Madison, Aunt Chelsea, Clay, Grandma, Grandpa, Apollo, Ares, and Artemis. Oh and my best friend BB will be there, so will the cheer squad, and a bunch of girls that I've either dated, slept with, made out with, or been friends with that doesn't hate me yet." Becky was surprised, "That's a lot of people." She shrugged as if it wasn't a lot of people, "Which is why there are four extra tickets. Now that we've gotten all this out of the way," she set the tickets on the nightstand and stood up, "I never got a kiss hello."

Becky smiled and stood up immediately letting go of her towel which stayed wrapped around her and grabbed both sides of Aphrodite's face pulling her in for a kiss as Aphrodite' rested her arms around the other girls waist. The kiss ended up lasting longer than a usual kiss hello which, in Aphrodite's mind, meant go for it. Her hands slid up her girlfriend's torso and gently pulled on the towel enough to let it hit the floor. Becky pushed her back towards the bed and Aphrodite sat down with Becky straddling her lap and all the while never breaking their kiss. One thing led to another and activities were ensued.

A couple hours later Aphrodite's phone went off and she cursed loudly noticing the time on the clock, "What's wrong?" She stood up quickly, "I'm supposed to be at home right now. I'm grounded and school ended like an hour ago." Becky suggested she lie, "Soccer practice?" She shook her head no, "My parents memorized my schedule." She picked up her phone and flipped it open, "Hello?" Apollo skipped all greetings for his sister, "Mom is almost home dude! Get here before I have to cover for your ass, AGAIN!!" "I'm leaving right now. I can beat her home," she flipped her phone shut and began throwing her clothes back on and grabbing all her belongings, "Don't forget about my soccer game tomorrow. I got to go before my mom kills me."

She kissed Becky quickly and ran out of the room and jumped in her truck. She sped off and raced home running red lights without cameras or cops and speeding when it was safe to do so. She whipped into the driveway and jumped out of her car hauling ass into the house and jumping on the couch trying to bring her breathing down to a normal pace. Apollo smiled and clapped slowly, "That's a record." Aphrodite smiled and gave him a high-five, "I'm a Davies." Ashley walked around the corner flipping through the mail, "What about being a Davies?" She looked at her kids and continued without giving either of them a chance to speak, "Oh, and I saw that you just got home." Aphrodite let her head drop back onto the couch she was lying on, "Damn it!!" Aphrodite rolled off the couch hitting the floor. She got up and then got down on her knees, "Please, please don't tell Mama. Please. I was talking to Becky about coming to the game tomorrow so you guys can meet her. Please, please don't extend my grounding. Please!" Ashley laughed and shrugged, "I never saw anything." Aphrodite gave an appreciative sigh of release, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She stood up and the door opened and closed as Spencer walked around the corner setting her keys down in the bowl on the table in the living room. She kissed Ashley hello as she walked towards the bedroom flipping through the mail she had just taken from Ashley as her sunglasses sat on the top of her head. Aphrodite shivered, "I'm already scared." Ashley smiled watching her wife disappear down the hallway leading to their bedroom, "She's so hot." Apollo and Aphrodite made faces, "Ew." Aphrodite made a face, "Seriously. Just try not to knock her up again why don't you." Ashley looked at her like she was stupid, "That takes science." Artemis walked into the living room tying a bow around her blond ponytail, "What takes science?" Ashley looked at her, "You." She stuck her tongue out at her mother and continued to the kitchen. Aphrodite smirked, "You're walking funny Artemis, what happened?" Artemis shot her a dirty look, "Don't be a bitch Dite, or I'll kick your ass. You know I can do it, too." Ares smiled as he came and sat on the couch, "Feisty, does Paul know that? I'm pretty sure he does now."

Aphrodite and Ares high-fived and Artemis flicked them off as she went back up stairs. Ashley was laughing the entire time, "You guys are assholes." Ares threw out a comeback, "Your mom." Ashley smiled, "I know she is." Aphrodite sat next to Ares on the couch and shooed her mother away with her hand, "Go make my dinner." "Excuse me," Ashley smiled as she made a face at them all. Ashley always messed around with the kids like that and Spencer hated it because they didn't really listen when it came time to discipline them.

Spencer came back into the living room completely changed out of her work clothes, "So are we meeting this girlfriend of yours?" Aphrodite nodded with that fake smile, "Yeah. Tomorrow, she and a couple of her friends are coming to my soccer game." Apollo smiled widely when he heard the word friends, "Will Emily be there?" Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah." Ashley raised an eyebrow, "Who is Emily?" Ares shrugged as if the answer should have already been known, "Becky's roommate. Will Mary be there too?" Apollo had a major crush on Emily and Ares had a crush on Mary. Aphrodite just shrugged, "I gave her the tickets and said to bring friends. That's it. I don't know who is coming exactly so keep it your pants bros." Spencer raised and eyebrow, "You like her friends?" Apollo nodded quickly with a large smile spread across his face, "Emily is so hot. She's like a little older than Becky." Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Becky is nineteen, Emily is twenty, Mary is twenty two, and the other girls are all around the same age as that." Spencer's eyes shot between each kid, "Those girls are way too old for the three of you." Ashley shook her head, "Becky is an ok age, though I'd prefer someone your age." Spencer was still appalled at their ages, "Where do you meet these girls?" Ares said, "Places." Apollo followed with a smooth, "Places is good, yeah…places." Aphrodite dumbly added in, "Places with food." Ashley was now skeptical of who her daughter was dating, "You met her at a restaurant?" Aphrodite nodded thinking that would be a good and safe answer, "Yeah. She was our waitress and I hit on her, a lot."

Dinner went smoothly for the most part and afterwards Aphrodite actually just went upstairs and slept, needing her rest for the game to following day. Apollo and Ares played video games all night while Artemis talked on the phone.


	7. Game Day

**-On the field-**

Aphrodite and the other girls stood near the bench stretching and trash talking the other team a little. The ref went into the middle of the field and stood there for a minute before blowing his whistle. Aphrodite and two other girls on her team walked towards the middle with the hoods on their warm-ups up. Three girls from the other team walked to the middle as well. They stood their facing each other with each captain in the middle and closer to the ref. The Tornados dropped their hoods and shook hands with the Ravens as a sign of good sportsmanship. The ref flipped a coin and told them, "Tornados you have the kick off." It was then decided the Tornados would throw in the ball. They nodded and went back to their teams to give a strategy.

Aphrodite looked into the stands as she pulled her jacket off, the white C noticeable on her black jersey. She pulled the pants off and smiled as Becky, Emily, Mary, Katrina, and Laney waved at her. Her team ran out onto the field and took their positions as Aphrodite held the ball and took several steps backwards on the sidelines. She took a couple powerful steps forward and flipped, throwing the ball with a large force out to her teammates. One girl hit the ball with her head and began taking it down the field. Aphrodite took off running all the way down and was passed the ball immediately. She was swarmed so she kicked the ball up and over to another player. They kicked it from player to player and eventually back to the unguarded Aphrodite who scored the first goal. Tornados and Ravens were the best teams in the league. Tonight would end one of the team's undefeated streaks.

**-In the stands-**

Spencer scanned the stands as Ashley watched her daughter kick ass as captain of the Tornados. She leaned into Ashley a little to whisper in her ear, "Which one do you think she is?" Apollo sighed, "Seriously Mama? You can ask me you know, mom is so into the game she didn't even hear what you just said." They both looked at Ashley who was watching with such intensity Spencer realized what her son had just said was completely true. "Ares and I on the other hand have met her before, we can tell you where she is," he said. Spencer, realization dawning on her, said, "That's right. Where is she?"

Apollo stood up and saw where they were sitting. He looked at Spencer and said, "Stay here and I'm going to walk over and say hi to her. Watch me and the first one I hug is Becky. Ok?" Spencer nodded, "Ok." He got up and made his way to a group of really pretty girls. He hugged a brunette with wavy hair pulled up in a pony tail, a white v-neck t-shirt, and some tight jeans. Spencer nudged Ares and pointed in Apollo's direction, "That's Becky?" Ares looked over and nodded, "Yup. Becky, Emily, Mary, Katrina, and Laney." Spencer just nodded and turned back to the game to check the score before nudging Ashley, "Ash." Ashley held up a hand and stood up in anticipation just like many other onlookers, "Wait. She's going for it."

Spencer turned her attention to the field and completely forgot about Aphrodite's girlfriend. Spencer hadn't been watching the game for the past ten minutes or so. The game had begun to come to an end and they were tied up and Aphrodite was headed for the winning goal to push her team ahead of the other one.

**-On the field-**

Aphrodite was kicked the ball and headed through the Raven's defense system. She faked left and right and left again before taking off behind them leaving the three girls stunned as Aphrodite kicked the ball up and flipped backwards sending a powerful kick to the ball effectively having the goalie miss it as it hit the net behind her and they scored the winning goal. Her teammates ran and picked her and their other striker up on their shoulders and they all laughed and screamed as the crowd went wild cheering for the Tornado's ultimate victory.

**-In the stands-**

Apollo was sitting back with his parents screaming his head off. Becky and the other girls were cheering her on as well. Becky was excited, "I've never been to a soccer game before." Emily was standing up along with everyone else, "Me either. It was so intense. Dite is the best one on the team." Katrina rolled her eyes, "She's got a big white C on her jersey. Of course the captain of the team is the best player." Mary wasn't a sports person either, "That's what the C is for?" Katrina was utterly stunned at how little they knew, "You girls need to get into sports a little more."

**-On the field-**

Aphrodite saw her parents and family making their way towards her. She looked at the stands where her girlfriend stood, looking extremely hot. She held up a finger for them to wait where they were and she took off running towards the stands. She didn't bother going to the stairs, she just climbed up and then walked up the bleachers to see the girls.

**-In the stands-**

Becky looked and saw Aphrodite making her way through the lingering congratulatory crowd to come over to see her. She smiled when Aphrodite finally stopped in front of them, "You were amazing." "Thank you," said an out of breath Aphrodite. Becky wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's neck, who then put one arm around her waist and kissed her girlfriend before someone cleared their throat. "I want a hug too. Stop hogging the captain Becky," said Emily as she pulled Aphrodite from her grasp. Aphrodite smiled and hugged all the girls before asking them to follow her out to the field.

**-On the field-**

Apollo saw them all walking down onto the side of the field where the rest of the Davies family stood, "Look she's coming." Aphrodite, walking close to Becky but not holding her hand, Becky had given that up the first couple of days they began dating, Aphrodite wouldn't hold hands with anyone no matter who they were. She made her way over to where her entire family stood. As she got closer she stepped away from the girls and ran over to her parents and everyone else receiving hugs and kisses on the head and congrats as she was passed along. The girls stood there waiting for Aphrodite to introduce them, but she was picking up the last of the family to say congratulations to her. Her Aunt Kyla put a burp rag on her shoulder as she cradled her six month old cousin Baby Zeus. She went and stood next to Becky and began the introductions. "Ok…girls…this is my Mom, Mama, you know Apollo and Ares, my sister Artemis, my Uncle Aiden and my Aunt Kyla, my Uncle Glen and Aunt Madison, my Aunt Chelsea and my cousin C.J., my Grandma and Grandpa, and this little guy is my cousin Baby Zeus. Oh, and you already know my best friend BB," said Aphrodite. She took a deep breath and continued, "That was mouthful. Guys…this is my girlfriend Becky and her friends Emily, Mary, Katrina, and Laney."

Everyone shook hands and began speaking to each other as Aphrodite played with Baby Zeus. Ashley stepped forward and spoke to Becky, "So you're the girlfriend we've never heard about." Becky smiled, "That'd be me." Spencer stood next to Ashley, "Aphrodite said you're a waitress." Becky nodded and gestured towards the other girls as she spoke, "Yes, we all are…Mary, Katrina, Laney, Emily, and I." Ashley nodded and smiled, "Where at? We eat out every Thursday and we've been to just about every restaurant in LA." Becky hesitated a little before speaking, "I work at Hooters actually." Apollo stepped up to speak as well, "I know, it's so hot." Apollo decided to put in his two cents since he was overly happy that Emily had her arm around his shoulders as he put his around her waist. Ares was excited when he and Mary were doing the same thing, no matter how friend-like the gesture was. Aphrodite stepped up upon hearing their conversation, "Please don't judge her based on that." Ashley's eyebrows knitted together, "Who said I was?" Aphrodite sigh and said, "I'm not talking about you." Spencer looked appalled, "I'm not either." Aphrodite sighed once again and said, "I wasn't talking about you either."

She looked at her Grandma who held up her hands and turned around to stand next to her Grandpa who was talking to Laney about cooking. Ashley wasn't the only one who heard what Paula's next comment was, "You're kids need Jesus." Aphrodite's mouth dropped and she just smiled knowing her next sentence would push her over the edge, "Proud heathen right here! Oh I worship the devil and all his practices!" Ashley was snickering, but Spencer elbowed her to shut up as Becky tried to hide her smile. Spencer looked at Aphrodite and scolded her, "Stop Dite." Aphrodite was becoming slightly angry now, "She started it."

Paula was back in their circle now and decided to speak directly to Spencer, and Spencer only, "You know what? I've been too quiet about this for far too long. Spencer we raised you to go to church every Sunday and your children haven't even been baptized yet. It's just wrong having your little heathens running around doing God knows what in the middle of the night, drinking, and having unprotected sex." Apollo heard this and stepped up in front of his mother, "Excuse me?"

Aphrodite handed Baby Zeus back to her Aunt Kyla because her hands were starting to clench and she was on the verge of losing control and she didn't want to hurt him in any way. Ashley put a hand on Apollo's shoulder for him to back off as she stepped up in his place, "I know you didn't call my kids heathens. You have no fucking right to tell me how to raise my kids!" Spencer put a hand on Ashley's chest and pushed her back a little ways. Telling her to calm down and that she would handle it. Spencer turned back around to face her mother, "Mom, whether we baptize our kids shouldn't concern you. I still go to church and I am still catholic whether my kids choose to practice it or not. And for the heathens comment, don't call my kids that…ever. We have an alarm set at night so they'd be caught if they tried to sneak out and as for the unprotected sex…that's bull shit! Look at your own kids when you want to talk about that! The Glen and Madison pregnancy scare senior year or the one another year later when they were both dating other people! What about CJ?! Obviously you should have checked on your own parenting skills before you judge mine or Ashley's…even if Ashley doesn't know how to discipline."

Ashley looked down mumbling to herself, "I know how to discipline." Spencer heard and turned to look at Ashley before speaking, "No, sweetie you don't…and it makes me seem like the mean parent." Aphrodite nodded, "It totally does, we love you Mama, but you need to get laid or something sometimes. Mom, you're more like a best friend. Oh, and Grandma…go to hell." Almost everyone's jaws dropped as she and Ashley smirked. Ashley raised her hand a little and said, "I second that motion." Spencer pushed her hand back down and they turned around and walked away.

Becky walked alongside Aphrodite as they made their way off the field, "Wow." Aphrodite smiled like she was victorious, "Bet you wish you wouldn't have made it a big deal about meeting them now." Becky just looked at her and spoke, "I still wanted to met them." Aphrodite shrugged, "This happens on a daily basis." Laney caught up with them and laughed, "You're family is better than cable." She smiled and replied, "Wait until we really get into it, dinner should be interesting."


	8. Dinner

**Dinner**

Dinner rolled around and everyone was pretty quiet for the most part until Spencer broke the silence. She looked to Aphrodite, "I heard you ditched school early." Apollo sat up straight and his eyes went wide immediately denying everything, "No I didn't!" She looked at him confused, "I was talking to Dite." He laughed nervously, "Oh." Aphrodite looked at him like he was a complete idiot, "I got frustrated during class and exploded." Spencer sighed, "That's the third time this week. You need to learn to control your temper." She sighed with a frustrated tone and said, "I don't have a temper." "Oh yes you do. Apollo, Ares, you guys piss her off the most, say something and we'll see if you blow a fuse," said Ashley. Apollo and Ares thought for a minute before Apollo spoke up first, "Let me think…oh…Jeremy was a loser and a douche monkey." Aphrodite's hand immediately tightened around her fork and she leaned back in her chair looking straight at him before turning her attention to her mother, "See, no temper." Ares was also gripping his fork hard since the comment struck a chord in both the brunette Davies when their dead best friend was spoken poorly of. Ashley sighed wishing she hadn't told Apollo to say anything even though she didn't know they would say something about Jeremy, "Apollo don't talk about Jeremy like that and loosen the grips on your forks guys." Ares and Aphrodite both loosened their forks and dropped them to their plates crossing their arms over their chests.

Apollo rolled his eyes since he didn't like Jeremy what-so-ever. "Why can't I talk about Jeremy like that? The dude was a loser and no matter how hard you guys tried to help him, he would have never gotten better," said Apollo before taking a bite of food. That broke her, when one of her best friends died in her arms she couldn't handle having him being talked about badly. He did a ton of bad things, but he was her best friend…her Jere-Bear. She stood up and decked him in the face before storming out of the restaurant. Ares threw his napkin on the table as a tear streamed down his cheek, "Excuse me," he said and he got up to follow his sister. "I told you not to go any farther, but what did you do? Listen for once Apollo, she's a lit fuse waiting to explode at all times," said Ashley as she threw her napkin down on the table and went to follow Aphrodite and Ares outside. When she found them they were sitting in the bed of Aphrodite's truck staring a Jeremy's phone number still programmed in Ares' cell. They had tears in their eyes as Ashley climbed in the passenger seat and comforted her kids.

**Author's Note: I know it's rrreeeaaalllyyy short, but the next post should be a bit longer. It'll be about Jeremy. R&R please. Hope everyone enjoys.  
**


	9. Jeremy

**Jeremy**

Jeremy Adam Monroe, 3-12-93. Aphrodite and Ares had two best friends in the entire world, Jeremy was one of them. Jeremy was a good kid who made good grades and was always getting into small amounts of trouble because of his crazy friends. BB, Jeremy, Aphrodite, and Ares were what most kids considered the redneck group at school. Living in Ohio it wasn't unusual to be kind of country, but they were different. They listened to country music, wore cowboy boots everyday, wore a cowboy hat and camouflage whenever they could, and all drove lifted F150s. Jeremy was going through a rough patch with his family and came to school looking like he was in fights when really he was just being beaten, by his father. His best friends had no clue and always wondered why he was acting the way he was. He had begun to pick fights with other kids at school, which wasn't the Jeremy everyone was used to. Usually he was laid back…but one night at a party they were all doing the usual smoking of cigarettes and weed and drinking alcohol. A couple kids from the neighboring county showed up at the party with something else. Ares was offered to have some, but he respectfully declined saying, "Naw man, I'm not a drug kind of person. That stuff can kill you. I think you guys should leave, we don't need that kind of stuff here." The kids blew Ares off and began looking for other kids when a drunk Jeremy was sitting off by himself covered in sweat from dancing with so many girls. Aphrodite and BB were still going to strong, but he said he needed a breather. The kids approached him and told him all his problems would disappear with one hit. Since he was going through a rough divorce and dealing with being beaten by his father he decided he would do it. These guys crushed up the powder and he snorted it right up the his left nostril. The high came quick and all his aches and pains disappeared. Jeremy was feeling great and he took another hit before getting back up and dancing a little.

All his activities and behavior added up quickly and he began getting into other drugs and was always high, he began stealing and did a number of other things as well. Ares was the first to find out about everything and told BB and Aphrodite. They didn't tell anyone else and began to try and help him on their own. For months they tried getting him to straighten up and he snapped at them, "I don't need your help! I'm fine, just leave me the fuck alone!" He disappeared for a week and not many people noticed, not even his parents. Jeremy was still their best friend and they weren't going to give up on him.

One night they found out he was heading to the old alley to get something else to ruin his life. They snuck into that side of town and saw him slip into out of the alleyway with a guy. The guy reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Aphrodite ran forward, "Noooo!"

The drug dealer was startled and pulled the trigger, he shot Jeremy once again and then shot Aphrodite. She hit the ground and screamed in pain as the guy ran off. BB and Ares ran forward with tears in their eyes and shaking. Aphrodite pushed them off of her and they ran to Jeremy. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and began to frantically dial the phone while holding Jeremy. Ares and BB tried to stop the bleeding on both hurt kids. Once she got through to 911 her words flew out of her mouth so fast it was almost too hard to even understand what she was saying…"911, what's your emergency?" "We've been shot, my friend was shot twice and I've been shot once!" "Where are you ma'am, calm down." "Don't fucking tell me to calm down! We're at Lakeview in front of the alley between Windchester and Pico."

She slammed the phone down and she looked at her friend. "Come on Jere-Bear…stay with me," she said. Ares said, "Dude keep your fucking eyes open! You're going to be fine!" He looked them them as they all had tears streaming down their faces. A faint sound of an ambulance went off in the background as he spoke, "I'm sorry guys. I'm so fucking sorry. If I don't make it-" "Don't say that you're not going to make it," BB said, choking on his words slightly. Jeremy continued, "If don't make it, I want you guys to know I love you. All three of you, I love you guys so much it hurts. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'm so so sorry." He coughed and spurts of blood came up and everyone began freaking out as Jeremy went unconscious. They tried waking him up and they screamed for the ambulance as Aphrodite vision was fading in and out due to her loss of blood.

The ambulances came up and tried picking Aphrodite up but she clung to Jeremy's body, not believing he was dead. The EMT finally got her off of him and checked his pulse. He looked at the EMT carrying Aphrodite and announced it. "Time of death, 10:34 p.m." They zipped him up and put him in an ambulance as Aphrodite struggled and tried to get back to her friend. She kept moving causing herself more pain and more blood loss, a couple seconds later she passed out with Ares in her ambulance and BB in the other.

In the end Jeremy's parents never showed up to the hospital and all rights were passed off the the next family member willing to vouch for him, BB. BB and Jeremy were cousins, but their parents never got along so only they acknowledged they were related. BB, along with his now only two best friends, decided on funeral arrangements.

Jeremy was cremated and his ashes her spread over the lake on the very back of the Davies property. There was a wake in which other people could pay their condolences before Aphrodite, Ares, and BB each mounted their horses and took off towards the back of the property to the lake to spread his ashes. Afterwards they sat there and didn't move or speak for a very long time. Jeremy Adam Monroe, 7-14-08.


	10. BabyHow About Another?

**Baby…How about another?**

A month later. Ashley and Spencer were lying in their room and Spencer was deep in thought while Ashley flipped through the channels on TV. Ashley noticed Spencer's thinking face and glanced at her before returning her gaze back to the TV and speaking, "What's on your mind baby?" Spencer thought for another moment and looked at Ashley before saying, "Promise not to freak out if I tell you?" Ashley turned her gaze back to the TV once again, "Now that you've said that I don't want to know." Spencer whined, "Ash." Ashley sighed and turned the TV off so she would actually pay attention while Spencer spoke. "Fine. I promise," Ashley said.

Spencer prepared herself and then looked Ashley right in the eye, "Let's have another baby." Ashley froze and didn't move or say anything at all. Spencer became scared, "Say something." Ashley simply stated, "Why?" Spencer said, "Because the quiet isn't helping my racing heartbeat."Ashley became slightly confused and then shook her head, "No, why do want another baby?" Spencer gave her a confused look even though she wasn't really confused, "You don't?" Ashley looked at her appalled wondering how her wife knew so little about her, "I didn't want the first four." Spencer sighed knowing that would be Ashley's answer, "Just one more." Ashley was firm in her answer of no, "You are incapable of having just one." Spencer defiantly shook her head, "No I'm not. I can have one." Ashley sighed, "Fine, but I don't want to hear anything about it until you're actually pregnant. You don't need me or anything they still have all my blood work and whatever."

Spencer gave her a look, "So you don't want to be apart of it?" Ashley shook her head, "Not until a pregnancy test reads positive. It'll be like a straight couple, the Dad doesn't want a kid and then the chick says she's prego he is unsure and kinda scared then gets excited. By that time maybe I'll be excited, but I don't want to know anything. Lie to me." Spencer smiled, "Deal."

Ashley sighed and looked at Spencer, "I'm too old!" Spencer laughed at her sudden outburst, "No you're not."Ashley frowned before replying, "You're younger than me." Spencer smiled at her ridiculous behavior, "By like ten months Ashley. Don't be such a baby, we had the first set when we were really young." Ashley's eyebrows knitted together, "Set?! One. Not five, not four, not three, not even two…just one more." Spencer laughed, "I have no control over that." "I don't care," said Ashley while crossing her arms. Spencer shook her head, "You're being ridiculous, what happens if we have a set?" Ashley made her face completely serious, "Divorce you." Spencer's mouth dropped and Ashley's face stayed in a serious expression. "You're serious aren't you?" Spencer was shocked and Ashley just began laughing, "No, but maybe I should be if you plan on having more than one." Spencer shook her head, "What about two? If there was only one wouldn't it get lonely? So we should have two." Ashley shook her head, "One." Spencer just smiled.

Ashley shrugged and then looked at Spencer again, "Don't tell the kids, they might kill us in our sleep." Spencer shook her head and locked her lips throwing away the key, "No one will know until it's for sure happening."Ashley gave one quick nod of the head, "Ok." After talking and some intense make-out and groping sessions they went to sleep.


	11. Same Genes, Different Personalities

**Chapter 11**

**Grease Monkeys - Apollo  
**

Aphrodite sat in the garage on her best friend's lap while Ares was pacing around the garage. Aphrodite smiled at him, "Dude chill the fuck out." Ares quickly ran a hand through his hair, "I'm scared." BB rolled his eyes at his friend's actions, "What could happen? Nothing, I'm telling you dude…it was the right thing to do." Ares sighed and looked out of the garage once again, "What if it doesn't look good?" Aphrodite just shook her head, "It's going to look kick ass, me and BB designed it ourselves." Ashley drove his truck in from the shop and hopped out of it." Ashley looked at them after she got out and shook her head, "I don't see how you drive that thing, and it's too high up." Aphrodite walked past her, "You're old, you don't know what it's like to be cool and have cool things." Ashley pushed her head forward and replied to the old joke, "Watch it before I drop kick your ass right here in front of your friend. Hey BB." He nodded at her while admiring the truck, "Hey Ashley." She looked at him before walking out of the garage and into the house, "Staying for dinner?" BB looked up and smiled, "Yes ma'am." Aphrodite looked at her as well, "What are we having?" Ashley shrugged a little, "I think your Mama is makin' spaghetti." BB smiled and licked his lips, "My favorite." Aphrodite and Ares high-fived, "Us too." Ashley smiled and nodded, "Good choice then. I'll call you losers in when it's ready." She went back into the house and they went to the back of Ares' truck to see if the design the put on the back looked OK. Aphrodite smiled at her design, "Holy shit. This thing is sick." Ares smiled and whistled at it, "It looks amazing." BB smiled and clapped a hand on his back, "What did we tell you dude?" They all high-fived and marveled their handi-work.

**Big Bad Protectors - Artemis  
**

Artemis walked into the gym pissed off and threw her bag down. "Formations! Now!" she yelled. Artemis was always so sweet, but from what she had just found out she wasn't about to be nice to anyone. Her best friend didn't get into her formation and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong babe?" Artemis was the captain of the cheer squad and her best friend, Melissa was on the squad as well. Artemis sighed and let the tears fall, "Paul." "I heard, what a douche," Melissa said and began to console her. Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes, Artemis' now ex-boyfriend Paul cheated on her over the weekend and then denied it right to her face. She had to ask around and be shown a video from that party. They fought for almost an hour and she ended their six month relationship. Fresh tears were beginning to fall when the double doors to the gym flew open and Aphrodite and Ares walked into the gym laughing about something. They saw their sister and their faces became serious. Aphrodite looked concerned, "Artemis."

Right when the youngest Davies caught sight of her sister fresh tears began to fall and her arms flew around Aphrodite as she cried. Ares rubbed her back as Aphrodite and Ares shrugged not knowing what to do. "What happened Artemis?" said Ares, his voice laced with concern. She began to quit crying and was just sniffling a little as she looked at them. "Paul, cheated on me…with…that blond girl from Chem," she said. "Hot Linda?" said Aphrodite. Artemis shrugged, "I guess. He denied it and then he began accusing me of cheating first. I told him I would never cheat on anyone I was with and he called me a slut. I broke up with him and then he said it didn't matter because he was already sleeping with four other girls and said I was a bitch for sleeping with other guys while we were together, but not sleeping with him. Then when he walked off he called me a whore." Ares nodded and looked around to see if Paul was anywhere around the gym yet, "We're going to talk to him." Aphrodite shook her head, "We're going to kick his ass." Artemis shook her head, "Don't guys. It's whatever." Aphrodite shook her head once again, "No Artemis it's not OK. We gave him the talk when he started going out with you and now he's going to pay."

The door opened and Paul walked in laughing with a couple guys, they were dressed out for basketball practice, Apollo was walking with him and was laughing as well. They swung to look in his direction and Paul stopped as the other guys kept waking and didn't stop until they noticed him stopped a couple feet away. Ares said, "Hey Paul." Aphrodite and Ares began making their way towards him. He dropped his bag and turned around running. Aphrodite and Ares broke into a run and began to follow him. Apollo was confused and walked over to Artemis who still had tear stains on her face.

"Hey are you OK?" he said, getting into overprotective big brother mode. She proceeded to tell him what had happened and he dropped his bag turning around and running out of the gym in the direction Paul, Aphrodite, and Ares had just went.

Melissa smiled, "You got your own bodyguard system don't you?" Artemis shrugged with a small smile, "They can be a pain in the ass most of the time, but when it comes to someone hurting me…they come to my rescue." Melissa laughed, "I hope they beat him so bad Paul can't even use what's in his pants anymore." Artemis smiled and looked at the door her siblings ran out of, "Here's to hoping."

**Wild Child - Apollo  
**

Apollo and Aphrodite sat in a booth at Grey, the popular teen club in the rural Ohio. Aphrodite pointed to a girl walking past, "Her?" Apollo looked at Aphrodite and then back at the girl, "I don't know, she looks a little easy. I want a challenge." Aphrodite smirked, "Oh I'll give you a challenge bro. Her, over there next to the speakers. The one with the highlights." Apollo smiled and said, "Perfect. For you…her." She pointed at a passing girl and Aphrodite nodded, "Deal. First to score gets eighty bucks from the loser." They nodded and shook before taking a sip of their drinks and getting up.

Apollo made his way towards the girl and "accidentally" bumped into her. "Shit. I am so sorry," he said. She smiled, "It's no problem." "I'm Apollo," he stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Carey," she smiled. He noticed she was alone, "Are you here alone?" She shook her head, "No, I'm here with my friend. Who's obviously a little busy now." She pointed to a girl flirting with Aphrodite and Apollo laughed. She gave him an adorably cute confused look, "What's so funny?" "That's my sister," he pointed at Aphrodite. She laughed too and then shrugged, "Small world I guess." "I know what you mean," he smiled and they sat down and began to talk for a while.

Carey let out a frustrated sigh and Apollo stared directly into her eyes, "What's wrong?" "My friend just left with your sister and now I don't have a ride," she said. "I can give you a ride, it would be no big deal," he said. They had been flirting and getting closer as the night went on. She smiled feeling like he was a genuine and all around nice guy so she leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for a while when Apollo stood up and smiled, "Let's get out of here." She smiled and stood up, "Let's dance first."

They got up and smiled at each other before hitting the dance floor. They owned it and were grinding all over each other, it basically turned into sex on the dance floor. Apollo felt like he had it in the bag for sleeping with her, especially since his parents were out of town for a quick business dinner to promote Olympic Records, like they needed it. Olympic Records was already the best and biggest record label across the globe. They also had the worst babysitter when it came to discipline, Uncle Glen. He didn't care what they did and since Aunt Madison was with his mothers she wasn't there to make Uncle Glen be a responsible adult.

"Let's get out of here," Apollo whispered in Carey's ear. She nodded and grabbed his hand leading him out the door. She took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around a little, "Which car is yours?" He pointed to a black mustang GT with two large red stripes down the middle. "That is not your car," she said in shock. He nodded, "It is. My house is almost as impressive," he said as if his car was the most amazing thing in the world. "Let's see it then," she smiled and got into the passenger seat.

Once they got to the Davies mansion he smiled a little when he saw his sister's truck in the driveway. They got out of the car and Carey practically attacked him, she was all over him and he was loving it. They made their way into the pitch black house and up into his room. They went at it for maybe twenty minutes before falling asleep.

**Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater - Aphrodite  
**

Aphrodite woke up feeling groggy and with a weird taste in her mouth. She looked down at her appearance and chuckled to herself lightly. She was wearing her cowboy boots, jeans with the belt, button, and zipper undone, and no shirt. Her gaze fell to the girl she was lying next to, pretty, a little tall for her taste, probably didn't play sports or work out and yet still wasn't fat, and completely naked. She slowly climbed out of the bed and changed her clothes to basketball shorts and a wife-beater and left the bedroom. Apollo exited his room at the same time and smiled, "Pay up. I scored." She shook her head, "I also scored." Apollo thought for a minute and replied, "First to score gets eighty dollars. We were done and then I heard you and my girl's best friend still going at it." Aphrodite smirked and nodded going back into her room and returning counting out eighty dollars in cash. She handed it over with that smirk still plastered on her face. "Why are you smirking like that," he questioned cautiously. "We said first to score, yes. I've given you the money, but it also means that I'm better at sex than you are. We were going at it since we left the club and didn't stop until after you had gotten home, started, and finished. We basically just bet on who can go longer in the sack. You just failed bro," she laughed and patted his shoulder leaving him to think that over and heading downstairs to get something to eat. He soon followed when he heard both girls begin to move around knowing it wouldn't be long until they'd end up downstairs.

Not too long after, what he had predicted happened. Both girls ended up downstairs fully clothed. Carey and Karie apparently they have the same name, which Apollo found out while eating breakfast with his sister. Apollo looked at them and smiled, "Want something to eat?" The girls nodded at little and thanked them when food was brought out. Aphrodite's phone rang and she answered it quickly fearing it was her uncle, or worse…her mothers. "Hello?" "Nothing, just having some breakfast with Apollo." "Yeah, right now?" "Sounds good, see you in a bit." "Peace," she hung up her phone and looked at the girls. Carey nodded as she knew what was coming, "We have to leave." "Yeah sorry, I can't afford to get caught right now," said Aphrodite shrugging. "Parents on their way home now," questioned Karie. "No, uh, my girlfriend," she said not looking at either of them. "Of course, well we'll head out," Carey said and got up. Apollo called them a cab and paid for it as the cab drove away Becky began pulling up into the driveway, she got out and pointed towards the girls. "Who are they," she questioned. Aphrodite shrugged, "Some girls Apollo brought home last night." Becky nodded and kissed Dite quickly before they walked inside.


	12. Suspended

**Chapter 12**

** Suspended**

Aphrodite, Apollo, and Ares sat in the principal's office each with bruised lips and black eyes from the only fight they've got caught doing. First suspension of the year and they've been going to school for about three weeks. The principal paced his office with his hands behind his back and a pained look on his face, "I just don't understand. Why did you fight this boy, it was unfair for one thing. Three to one is an unfair advantage and on top of that you shouldn't be fighting anyways. What do you three have to say for yourselves?" Aphrodite piped up first, "Dude, this guy was was bothering our sister. Hitting on her and making her feel very uncomfortable. I mean really, like we're actually going to let the little monkey fuck get away with it." He pointed at her with a fierce look the second she dropped the f-bomb, a face and gesture to which she replied with a shrug and the roll of her eyes.

Ashley and Spencer walked into the office and inspected their children's damages. "Damn, did you win at least," questioned Ashley as she looked at the dark purple bruise the other guy got on Ares' face. Spencer slapped Ashley on the arm and looked at the principal, "We are so sorry for their behavior. They have some stupid sibling code or something. I can assure you they will be punished when we get home. What is their school punishment?" He nodded remembering, "Fighting isn't tolerated here at King, three day suspension for all three. I mean really boys…I would expect this from Aphrodite, but from the two of you? You may not step foot on this campus for three more days and are not to lay a finger on that boy, do you understand?" They mumbled some yes', but Spencer slapped each of them on the backs of their heads. "Yes sir," they all said in unison and got up. "Get in the car and we'll discuss you're punishment when we get home, and I can assure you, it won't be pretty," said an angry Spencer. They shook hands with the principal and escorted them out of the school and into the car.

"What's the official verdict," questioned Aphrodite who figured they couldn't give her any kind of real punishment, probably just no TV or something stupid like that. "All three of you have lost your cars…you may go to the house, school, and work, that is it…no mudding, no paintball, no horses, video games, no going out, no musical instruments, and no parties. Aphrodite and Apollo, you may also have your car for soccer and basketball practice," said Ashley. Spencer looked at her and Ashley smiled, when Spencer said she didn't know how to discipline it became her mission to prove her wrong and this was one of those proofs.

Aphrodite stood up completely pissed off, "What the hell? Seriously the dude was going to grow up to be a pedophile anyway, might as well beat it out of him while he's young." Spencer sighed heavily, "Just go to your rooms." No one moved, they were all just mad about their punishments. "I said go!" Spencer yelled and the boys shuffled up the stairs while Aphrodite stayed for a second, "What about Lily?" Ashley nodded, "You're allowed to visitation only, she's staying with BB until your off grounding. We've already talked about it with his parents." She nodded and went up to her room.

Spencer pulled Ashley down to sit on the couch with her, "When did they become such bad kids?" Ashley smiled, "They aren't bad all the time. They were normal teens up until Jeremy's death. Apollo is the same, but Dite and Ares took it hard. He was there best friend and the whole Katherine and Lily situation doesn't help their pain much either." Spencer leaned her head on her wife's shoulder, "I just wish I could ease their pain. If I had to go through everything they're going through, I don't know what I'd do." Ashley's smiled faltered and she rested her head on Spencer's, "We went through our own problems when we were in high school...I just hope Dite doesn't have to go through what I did." Spencer looked up at Ashley, "You know we have to though, she wasn't a saint before Jeremy's death and now she's on all kinds of medications and is only heading downhill from here." Ashley nodded and Spencer continued, "Plus, she could have the same results you did too. That wouldn't be horrible." Ashley smiled and nodded, "I know." She placed a soft kiss on her lips when Spencer stood up and led Ashley towards the bedroom.


	13. What the hell?

**Chapter 13**

** What The Hell?**

Aphrodite and Apollo were sitting on the couch completely bored out of their minds, they were still grounded and suspended. Aphrodite and Ares were fighting again so they refused to be in the same room. Artemis was hanging out with her latest rebound and Ares didn't want anything to do with them today. Becky was working and it was a busy day so Aphrodite was banned from coming in unless she spent ungodly amounts of money, which she replied that she had been cut off currently. BB was at a church retreat because his mother decided he needed Jesus. Ashley was at work all day and Spencer decided to go in since Ashley wouldn't be home. Aphrodite looked at Apollo as they lounged lazily on the couch, "Let's go fuck with Ares." Apollo looked right back at her, "You know he'll attempt to get us back and you'll get pissed and he'll have a broken nose at the end of tonight." Aphrodite made an appalled face, "I've been doing well. No outbursts in like three days." Apollo laughed loudly, "You're grounded and suspended you have no where to go and get pissed off at. Plus, make it a month and I _might_ be impressed." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and sighed, "You can't honestly say Ares hasn't been a total little bitch to us this entire couple of days and we've put up with it. I don't know what his deal is and I don't give a fuck, the dude needs to chill out." Apollo thought for a moment before agreeing to his mischievous sister's plan, "Seriously, you're so right. Let's piss him off."

They got up and went upstairs creaking his door open slightly. He was on the phone and sitting on his bed talking to someone. They kicked the door open the rest of the way and jumped on him holding him down and they grabbed the phone. Apollo and Aphrodite began laughing before Aphrodite shouted, "Ares what are you doing?!" Apollo caught on and shouted next, "Where's the weed dude!" Ares was completely serious and was in the middle of talking to a representative from a summer program, "Guys stop this isn't funny!" Aphrodite laughed, "Put a shirt on you animal!" Apollo grabbed the phone next, "Stop licking that girl!"

He finally managed to get loose and he tried getting the phone, but they were playing catch with it. He was seriously getting extremely mad at them; he had been on the phone with a local mechanic academy where they were going to give him a summer scholarship to study before deciding if that's where he wanted to go to college. He sighed trying to calm down, "This call is important." They just didn't stop though, "Oh my god Ares! What are you doing?!" He snapped and began yelling, "Stop!" "Get off that girl! She doesn't like you like that," shouted Apollo as Ares lunged for the phone, "You assholes!!" They finally tossed the phone on his bed and he dove for it pressing it to his ear, "Hello?" There was no answer, "Hello?" No answer again and the phone signaled that the line was dead, "What the fuck?! I've been waiting all week to hear back from this scholarship program! You just ruined my future you fucking jackasses!"

They ran off laughing not even listening to anything he was saying. He clenched and unclenched his fists and sat on his bed fuming mad. He thought of something he could do to get them back. He heard the door close and figured they had left so he went into their rooms and decided to return the favor a little.

Ashley and Spencer set the table while the kids sat down at the table. Ares was still pissed beyond belief and Spencer was the first to notice, "Something wrong sweetheart?" He shook his head, "No." Apollo giggled a little at Ares' pouting, "Don't cry buddy. It was all in good fun." Ares smirked a little, "I got you back. You ruined what I wanted to do the most in life, so I ruined something of yours." Aphrodite dropped her fork and pointed at him, "If you touched my shit you're dead." Ashley looked at her, "Language."

Aphrodite and Apollo ran upstairs and into their rooms. Aphrodite's drum set was in pieces and her new stereo was trashed…Apollo's bass and soundboard were in pieces. Apollo walked downstairs and Aphrodite ran. Apollo was mad to say the least, "What the fuck Ares!" Aphrodite was about ten times as mad as Apollo, "I'll kill you."

Bam! She punched him in the left eye. He staggered before getting angry and taking a swing at her. She ducked and swung to his stomach right before she hit him in the right eye. Apollo got in a punch before Ares decked him in the jaw, in Apollo's eyes the bloody nose he gave him was a fine payback. Aphrodite was another story entirely. Spencer was going to jump in, but Ashley stopped her so she didn't get hurt. Everyone began panicking. "Apollo grab her," shouted Ashley.

They kept full on fighting. They were on the ground now laying punches on each other left and right. "Aphrodite stop," screamed a terrified Artemis. Aphrodite pinned him down and started landing punch after punch after punch. Ares blacked out and Apollo and Ashley were holding her down. "What is wrong with you," screamed Ashley. Spencer was frantically checking Ares' body, "He's bleeding really badly. We have to go to the hospital!" Ashley glanced their way for a second, "You go and I'll be there in a second."

Artemis and Spencer carried him to the car and sped the entire way there. Apollo released Dite and leaned his back on the wall sliding until he hit the ground. Aphrodite's adrenaline pulsated through her more. She was shaking so much Ashley let her go and took a deep breath, "You could have killed him! You have no idea how bad your punishment is going to be this time. I mean full on house arrest." Apollo was terrified, almost as scared as Artemis was, "Dude what happened? The look in your eyes when you walked into the kitchen…it was scary." She rolled onto her back and struggled to stop shaking, "I don't know. I just planned on a shiner…but after one I just couldn't stop. My hand hurts." She held up her hand and swore when she saw cuts and blood covering her knuckles. Her breathing wasn't evening out still, and seeing her hand…not knowing if that was her blood or her brother's blood…made it quicken. It became short and even faster than before. Ashley began to panic a little, "Are you ok?" Aphrodite struggled to speak as her breath caught in her throat, "I…c-c-can't breathe." Realization dawned on Apollo and he began to frantically look around the kitchen, "She's having a panic attack! Where's the medication?!"

Ashley was up and searching right along with him, "I don't know!" Aphrodite lay on the floor gasping for breath. Once they found it they popped the pill in her mouth and forced her drink and sat with her until she calmed down. Once her breathing returned to normal she rolled over and began to get up. Ashley became slightly defensive, "Where do you think you're going?" Aphrodite was still having trouble speaking as she went towards the door, "Away. Somewhere. Anywhere. I don't care."

She opened the door and walked out, but before she could go any further Ashley pulled her back in the house and sat her down on the couch. Ashley shook her head, "You're grounded even longer now. No TV, no music, no instruments, no truck, no license, no driving, no parties, no friends coming over, no video games, no iPod, and no everything that's even remotely fun." Aphrodite just merely nodded and waited for her mother, sister, and brother to return home.


	14. London!

**Chapter 14 – London?!**

About thirty minutes later Spencer walked into the house and instructed Ares to go lay down in his room. She told Ashley and Aphrodite to come into the study so they could talk. Spencer paced and was extremely angry at her daughter, "I can't believe you would do something like that. You're grounded." Ashley spoke up a little, "I covered that part already." Spencer looked at Ashley and sighed not knowing what else to do with her out of control daughter, "I think Oceanic Prep is our best option right now." Ashley looked somewhere other than the people in the room and thought for a moment before nodding, "I think so too."

Aphrodite sat up straighter in her chair and looked concerned, "What's Oceanic Prep?" Spencer looked at her and spoke calmly so she wouldn't get up on another rampage, "A private school in London. You would be the only student in the school with her own room and on the weekends you'll attend anger management and therapy." Aphrodite immediately became even more angry, "Oh this is bull shit." Ashley pointed a finger at her, "You watch your mouth."

Spencer remained calm so Aphrodite didn't do anything rash, "We've been talking to the school a lot recently and I think we should take you as soon as possible." Aphrodite had stood up when she began yelling profanity at her mothers, she soon sat down in utter disbelief, "You're sending me away?" Ashley nodded a little, "For a year. You'll come home on holidays or if you choose to stay then you can…you'll be going alone. We'll e-mail and call you all the time. They have the best anger management coach there and a very good therapist for you." Aphrodite was still confused as to why she had to go across the globe for something like this, "I can't go to anger management here? Mama can't be my therapist? What about BB? You can't make me go without him. He's my best friend…what about everyone else? They all get to stay, but I have to leave?" Ashley sighed and covered her eyes as painful memories flashed across her vision as she spoke some all too familiar words, "We've made up our minds Dite. You're going to London."

**Ashley Flashback**

_A young Ashley sat in the living room with her mother and step-father number eight. He didn't like kids and Ashley was beginning to lash out quite a bit. Her mother sipped the wine in her hand as Ashley sat there being told why she was a terrible child and how her father never loved her and that it was time for her to grow up. "You're sending me away," questioned Ashley. "You need this. I can't deal with you anymore, you've gotten out of control. It's this or military school," said her mother. "I'm not going anywhere just because you want to impress this jackass over here by being an actual mother for once," anger covered up the utter hurt inside her. "We've made up our minds Ashley. You're going to Ohio," said her mother._

**Back in the Study**

Aphrodite began to yell, "Fine! You want me gone?! I'm packing tonight and I want to be on a plane tomorrow at the latest. Get me one tonight even! It'll be great! Get rid of the problem child!"

She stormed out the room cursing at them under breath, but still loud enough for them to hear her. She stomped up the stairs and began throwing all her belongings into suitcases and boxes. She was throwing things in different places and stood there looking at her half empty room. Aphrodite flung her door open and Apollo stood with his fist up about to knock, "The rents just informed us all. Dude you can't go."

She just shrugged and walked down the stairs standing there waiting for her mothers to acknowledge her presence. Once they did she began to speak, "I'm packed. I have a suitcase with stuff I'll need for a couple days then I want the rest of my stuff shipped to me. I want to go alone. Say bye to me at the airport and adios."

Her moms just nodded and she walked towards the door. Spencer stood up, "Get back inside, you're not going anywhere." Aphrodite was angry and her mother didn't scare her, "I have a girlfriend to break up with; I'll be home tomorrow morning." She walked out the door and closed it hearing hr mother scream after her, "Aphrodite!" Aphrodite stopped with the door not closed all the way and yelled back quickly, "Fuck off!" She slammed the door behind her and they heard her truck start up and take off.


	15. The BreakUp

**Chapter 15**

** The Break-Up**

She knocked lightly on the door of Becky's house when Emily opened it and gasped, "What happened to your face?" Not exactly the greeting she wanted, but she practically ignored her and looked past her a little while shrugging, "Is Beck here?" Emily nodded, "Up in her room. Let me clean those cuts before they get infected." Aphrodite shook the soft hands off of her and tried to go past her, "No, I need to talk to Becky."

Emily wasn't afraid of Aphrodite, ever, "Sit in the damn chair before I give you more bruises." Aphrodite took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands, "Seriously Em I'm on a short fuse right now." Emily began to give her some attitude, "Hit me little girl and I'll hit you back. I've taken self defense classes and can drop your skinny ass to the ground in less than a minute. Sit in the chair."

She sat in the chair at Emily's threats and waited patiently as Emily grabbed all the first aid products, "Becky your delinquent is here!" She stood in front of Aphrodite and tilted her face upwards. Becky walked into the kitchen and gasped just as Emily had done previously, "What happened?" Aphrodite shrugged like nothing had just gone down, "I got in a fight." Becky rolled her eyes, "Obviously. With who?"

Aphrodite winced in pain as Emily dabbed her cuts with a liquid, "Ares." Emily laughed a little, "You're brother did this to you?" Aphrodite shrugged, "At least I wasn't hauled off to the emergency room completely out like a light with blood pouring from my face." Becky gasped, "You didn't." She shrugged and avoided eye contact knowing her next statement was a complete and utter lie, "He deserved it." Becky shook her head, "You'll never get it will you? Nobody deserves to be beat to the point of hospitalization, especially when it's your own brother." Aphrodite sighed, "Yeah…uh, that's not all."

Becky was scared to find out if maybe she had done something else bad, "What else happened?" Aphrodite yelled, "Fuck!" She flinched away from the stinging on her forehead and pushed Emily's hand away, "That burns." Emily swatted her hand back down, "Don't be a baby." Becky snapped to get her attention, "What else happened Dite?" She thought for a second and remember what she was going to say, "Oh, right. Umm…can we talk?" She looked at Emily, "Alone?" Emily raised her hands and backed up a little, "I know how to take a hint."

Emily walked out of the room and went upstairs. Becky came and sat next to her and they ended up facing each other. Aphrodite drew in a deep breath and played with the leather bracelet on her left wrist, "Look Beck, it's not you…it's me." Becky laughed at the total generic line, "You've got to be kidding me." Aphrodite recollected her thoughts and started over, "I'm kidding, I won't start it off like that. I'm being sent away…to a Prep school in London. I don't want to string you along when I'm off dealing with all my problems." Becky's eyes were getting watery and she looked away as Aphrodite continued to explain some things to Becky. Becky sighed, "So you are breaking up with me." It was a statement more than an actual question. Aphrodite nodded, "It's for the best. Seriously, it's not like we were gonna get married or something." Becky looked away, "Right." Aphrodite noticed the change in her voice, "Wait, you thought we really would've made it that far?" Becky shook her head a little, "No."

Aphrodite nodded, "I still like you. I'm just saving you from further heartbreak when they diagnose me with some incurable disease and have to put me in prison cause I'm psycho and will kill someone in the blink of an eye." Becky shook her head at her rash predictions, "That wouldn't have happened." Aphrodite shrugged with a small smile, "Probably not, but we'll still talk. Be friends still and I'll make your future girls hate me cause they'll always know that I was the one that you wanted the most." Becky smiled teasingly, "What if you weren't the one I wanted the most?" Aphrodite smiled, "What they won't know won't hurt them." She rose and eyebrow and smirked. Becky leaned in and kissed her before pulling away, "I'll miss you."

She nodded getting an idea, "I'll miss you too. So the whole kiss goodbye thing you just did was fantastic, but I was kind of hoping for a little goodbye-I'll-miss-you sex." Becky smiled and stood up, "You'll never change Aphrodite Davies." Aphrodite made a small face, but recovered quickly when Becky took her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.


	16. Goodbye Ohio, Hello London

**Chapter 16**

** Goodbye Ohio, Hello London**

**_A/N: For those who are still wondering who Lily is, you find out a little bit about her in this chapter._  
**

Everyone stood at the airport and Aphrodite decided to plead a little before having to leave, "Why can't I stay in Ohio? I don't want to leave. At least let Apollo come with me." Spencer shook her head, "You need to do this on your own." Aphrodite made a face full of hurt and confusion, "Why? Do you really hate me that much?" Spencer shook her head on the verge of tears, "I don't hate you at all."

She tried to pull her oldest daughter in for a hug and kiss, but ended up being pushed away. Spencer was on the verge of tears…definitely not ready for her daughter to leave just yet. Apollo ran over and hugged her, "I'll miss you." She hugged him back just as tightly, "I'll miss you too." Artemis had tears streaming down her face already being the most emotional of the Davies kids, "Don't go." She hugged her sister and sighed, "I have no choice."

BB and his younger cousin walked up next, "We'll talk like every day." She nodded and looked at the little girl before looking back at her best friend, "Of course. I love you bro." "Love you too," he said before hugging her. She knelt down to be eye level with the three year old girl standing there in a sundress, "Bye monkey. I'll miss you." She smiled and wrapped her small arms around Aphrodite's neck, "I miss you too. Here." Lily gave Aphrodite a picture. She pointed to each person in the picture and named them, "Daddy, Mommy, Ares, me, and Other-Daddy." "Thank you, I'll keep it in my wallet. I'll be back as soon as I can," Aphrodite said. She stood up and turned towards the plane.

Both her moms stepped up to hug her one last time before she got on the plane with her mom's bodyguard, but she stepped away from them and sighed, "No, I'm not hugging you. I'm not going to let you give me kiss and say it'll be alright, because it won't. You want to send me away? You got your wish. See you whenever." She got on the flight leaving both her mothers upset at what she had just said. Everyone could tell Spencer was visibly hurt as she hugged Ashley closer to her so that she could rest her head on her wife's shoulder and not let her children see her cry. Ashley just stood there watching the daughter she had a closest bond with take off the tarmac and leave to sort out her problems with violence and hurting her own flesh and blood.

Aphrodite's plane was officially gone and everyone turned back around heading to the large black SUV. Ashley looked at the little girl walking next to BB, she looked just like her parents. Blonde hair like her mother and bright green eyes like her dad. If only her real parents were around to see her now. "Lily, how about we get ice cream while me and Daddy talk," she asked the little girl whose small frown turned into a big grin. She nodded vigorously and looked up at BB, "Can I?" "Sure," he said as they all hoped in the car.

Ashley dropped everyone off at the house and took BB and Lily to the closest ice cream parlor. BB sat down at the table as Lily contemplated her ice cream choice, "What did we need to talk about?" Ashley sighed, "Are we still doing a hand-off with Lily? A month with you and a month with Dite?" BB looked shocked, "You want to send Lily to London every single month?" Ashley shook her head immediately, "No, she'd stay with us. Spencer and I would take over for Dite until she gets back." BB shrugged, "It doesn't matter really. My parents said they were ok with her staying with us while Dite is gone and she'll stay with you for the same amount of time Dite was gone. Does that make sense?" Ashley made a confused face for a second and then she nodded, "So roughly seven or eight months with you then the same for us?" BB nodded a little and looked really sad, "My parents said it might be time to figure out a permanent residence for Lily instead of her going back and forth so much. We do live really close to each other, but they said it's hard on her. I know Dite will fight for her to be with her permanently, but I just wonder about Aphrodite's career. She's obvioulsy going to make it as a country singer-" Ashley nodded but cut him off, "That's true, she has the voice to make it, but she doesn't like singing for random people. She wants to be a mechanic or a producer after all that, but she also wants to be making big money so I'm sure she'll end up being a producer so she can stay behind with Lily. It really just depends, did you want her to stay with you permanently?"

Lily ran up and interupted them, "Chocolate siwrl." BB and Ashley stood up to order the ice cream and sat back down. BB picked up right where they left off, "I do and I don't. We've been taking care of Lily for a couple years now and I've definitely become attatched, but she's got a bigger connection to Jer at your house than she does mine. His ashes are spread on your lake and I might be actual flesh and blood, but Dite was so much closer to him than I was. I just want her to be happy." "We'll decide everything when Dite comes back, for now we'll keep trading off monthly." BB nodded and laughed as he looked back at the little girl, she had chocolate covering her hands and face.

Ashley laughed, "How is it possible for you to get most of the ice cream all over your face?" Lily smiled widely and just kept eating. When she was done Ashley took her to the bathroom and cleaned her up before they all headed back to the Davies mansion for lunch.


	17. Oceanic Prep

**Chapter 17**

** Oceanic Prep**

After an agonizingly long flight Aphrodite stretched her legs and wondered why she was really being sent to another country. Could her mothers really just not handle her anymore or was she really out of control and needed help? Either way she believed the answer wasn't to send her across the globe to live on her own and sort through whatever it is she needed to sort through all alone.

Alone. Something she wasn't used to, especially being a quadruplet. It was weird not having some sort of support to ground you at all times. She was close to her family and she loved that, but things were changing in her opinion. Gears turned in her head during that long flight and they turned and turned until she was sure that she didn't need family anymore. That maybe she would be better without them, but until she actually tried it…she would have no idea what so ever as to how to be…completely…and utterly…alone. It scared her.

She grabbed the metal frames of her sunglasses and pulled them from the top of her head to cover her eyes. She looked up at the giant bodyguard next to her and was lost in thought as his big hand came down on her shoulder, "You ready Little Davies?" She forced a fake smile of enthusiasm, "Let's hit it Johnny."

The bodyguard and troubled girl headed to the limo parked out front of the airport. She climbed in and sat in the back by herself blankly staring out the window as she passed monuments and buildings and such. The drive was short, but too short if you asked Aphrodite. She didn't want to be there in the first place and at that moment of thinking, the door opened and her bodyguard was standing there holding the door open for her to get out, "Don't make me come in a drag you out."

A vivid memory of him doing it to her once before crept into her mind and she practically jumped out of the car and the giant next to her chuckled in response. Here she was…her new school…her new home…Oceanic Prep. She took in the scenery and noticed the large clearly marked buildings and winding pathways with benches and tables scattered throughout. Students were walking around and laughing together in a joyful bliss. Aphrodite on the other hand was disgusted by their behavior, how could they be happy here? She just didn't understand at the moment. A tall man walked up to her and she wondered as to who he might be.

He firstly introduced himself as Principal Kilo. A tall man obviously balding and not even trying to hide it, his gray eyes were kind but looked as if they could get mean at any moment if need be. The black suit he was wearing screamed high school principal and she chuckled lightly not really paying attention as he spoke, "You must be Aphrodite. I spoke with your mothers on the phone and your personal life will be kept a secret, such as reasons why you're here and where you go on the weekends and why you have your own room." Aphrodite nodded and responded in a monotone voice, "OK."

She really didn't care who knew why she was here. Maybe she would just lie about her entire life and make one up, it's not they would ever know the truth. Her ADHD was getting the best of her as her mind continuously drifted elsewhere during his speech and she drummed a beat with her hands on her legs as she stood there in front of him, bodyguard standing near as well. "You'll be going to your third class of the day and you'll continue on from there. Then you'll come back to my office and we'll get you fully settled in," Principal Kilo said with an enthusiastic smile. She didn't even look at him as she spoke, "OK."

Another one word response. Not unusual for the girl considering the fact that she was just flown thousands of miles across the planet to fix something she believed wasn't broken. He smiled at her, "Not too happy to be here are you?" "Nope," Aphrodite looked at him like he was stupid when he asked that question. Would he like this if he were in the same situation? He nodded at his smile turned into a firm gaze, "Understood, but I want you to know that we have a zero tolerance policy for violence. So your outbursts will not be taken lightly." She sighed, "Whatever." Like she cared enough to get mad at some idiot at this school to kick their ass and get in trouble. His annoying smile returned as he handed her a piece of paper, "Here is your schedule. If you'll escort her to her class please."

Johnny nodded as his hand came down and gently rested on Aphrodite's shoulder. The clearly marked buildings helped the outsiders as they walked through the hallways and found the beige door labeled Music Lab. She had a music class third hour? She nodded obviously pleased with the choice in classes made by her mothers. Johnny's large fist lightly rapped on the door before he stepped protectively in front of the bored teen. He stepped inside first as the teacher stopped talking. He opened the door wider and motioned for Aphrodite to enter, which she obliged. Hand on her shoulder once again he guided her to a seat and pushed down lightly so she would sit. She was sitting next to a girl, a hot girl, much to the pleasure of Aphrodite. She might as well have a little fun while searching for her soul, right?

Many students stared considering she was dressed a lot differently than some of her new classmates: cowboy boots, jeans, a black soccer hoodie with sponsor badges all over and her last name on the back, and a black cowboy hat.

Johnny handed the schedule to the lanky music teacher and began walking away from him, "Sorry for interrupting your class. Keep an eye out for this one." He pointed a finger at Aphrodite and she smirked, rolling her eyes, "You be good. No fights." She gave a lazy wave not even looking at him as he left the classroom. The teacher handed her back the schedule and stood at the front of the class. He smiled, Mr. Jameson the music teacher seemed like a cool teacher. Mr. Jameson pointed to her hat, "No hats inside the classrooms, everywhere else is fine." She pulled the hat off and shook her hair out a little before he spoke once again, "We have a new student today. Aphrodite Davies from Ohio. We were just covering if anyone knew how to play any instruments. Can you play any instruments, sing, or produce…or do you just like listening to music?" She shrugged, "I play guitar, drums, sing, and can produce as well." Whispers went around the classroom all regarding her thick country accent. Some kid didn't believe one girl could do all that. Especially one so young, where would she have the time to practice things like that? So he shouted, "Prove it!" She looked at him obviously annoyed and he ducked his head and blushed, suddenly regretting his outburst, "How?" Mr. Jameson nodded holding up a hand, "I know you can play all those things, you have to audition to be in this class and the tapes your mothers sent got you in. I just wanted to see if you'd admit to your talents." She nodded and for the rest of the class remained in the state of mind that she didn't want to be there.


	18. Care to Join?

**Chapter 18 – Care To Join?**

A knock came to the door and Aphrodite stood up guitar in hand. She looked at the door quickly then down at herself judging if she was presentable enough to open the door. At the moment she was wearing tight jeans with rips here and there, black wife beater that clung to her toned body, no shoes, and no hat. She shrugged and grabbed the door knob opening to door and slipping out of the room halfway waiting for the five girls to say something. The hot blond she was sitting next to in her music class spoke, "Hey, Aphrodite right?" Aphrodite nodded and looked a little confused. "We were going to get smoothies, do you want to come," questioned the girl. Aphrodite thought for a second, "Sure. I got to get my shoes though, hold on one second." They nodded and she slipped back in her room for second.

She pulled on her boots and threw on her camouflage hoodie with the sleeves cut off. She grabbed her hat, cell phone, wallet, and keys and looked at her arm for a second, "Damn." She poked her head out of her room, "Uh, what's the school's policies on tattoos," she questioned. The girls all shrugged and one of them spoke, "I don't think anyone here has any so we've never heard any rules about them." Aphrodite nodded and fully came out of her room and locked her door. She felt all their eyes raking up and down her arm, the arm covered in a sleeve of tattoos. The girl from music lab spoke, "Wow. You're parents let you get tattoos?" "Uh, no. I was grounded for not coming home for a week and getting the tattoo." One of the girls giggled a little, "How long were you grounded for?" "Bout a week. My rents don't discipline very well." They smiled and began to walk, Aphrodite stuck her hands in her pockets and walked along with them.

"I'm Lauren by the way. That's Jenny, Juliet, Veronica, and Kelsey," said the girl from music lab. Aphrodite nodded towards them with a smile and they all continued walking. Veronica was walking on her left and she looked at Aphrodite as she spoke, "So you're from Ohio right?" "Yup. Born and raised," said Aphrodite. Veronica nodded, "So, judging by your clothes, you're from the country part of Ohio. Do you like ride horses and stuff?" Aphrodite smiled and nodded, "Yeah I live in the country area. I guess you can stereotype me too. I have two barns, I ride a horse, I own four wheelers, go hunting, drive a truck, wear boots and a hat, I go to the rodeo, and I listen to country music as well as play it." They smiled and Veronica tacked on a comment, "You're accent is totally hot too." Aphrodite laughed to herself a little, "Those British accents yall girls have are hot too." Veronica walked a little closer to Aphrodite, as did Lauren. She smiled and checked the girls out in an _almost_ discreet manner.

They arrived at the smoothie place and sat down after getting their drinks. Lauren and Veronica sat on either side of her while Juliet and Jenny sat across from her in the booth. "So Aphrodite, did you leave boyfriend back home?" Lauren smiled not so innocently hoping the answer to her question was a negative. Aphrodite chuckled quietly, "No, I definitely didn't. I, uh, don't exactly swing that way." Veronica smiled, "I see, then…did you leave a girlfriend back home," she questioned. Aphrodite shook her head, "No. I broke up with her right after I found out I was moving here." "So you're single then?" She nodded, "Yes, definitely single." She could have sworn Veronica and Lauren moved a little closer. Juliet and Jenny found their friends' forwardness to be a little awkward so they changed the subject. "Do you have any brothers or sisters," Juliet questioned. "Yeah. I have a sister and two brothers," she replied casually. "Four kids? We're all only children, you're the only new kid so I'm guessing their either way older or way younger," Jenny commented. "I'm the oldest, actually. Apollo is two minutes younger than me, Ares is a minute younger than Apollo, and Artemis is three minutes younger than Ares. I'm a quadruplet," she said as if lots of people had sets of kids. "A quadruplet," questioned Veronica. Aphrodite nodded. "Little redneck quadruplets," question Juliet. This time Aphrodite shook her head, "Ares and I are the only ones who dress this way in my family. Artemis and Apollo are very popular athletes and they dress like you guys actually. Wearing Hollister and Volcom and things like that." "Why are you the only one here," Juliet truly wanted to know, not get into Aphrodite's pants like her two good friends. "I'm the only one with problems that my parents believe need to be fixed. I don't know why they didn't send my brother Ares too, he's just as bad as me. Apollo too, Artemis is the only one who is normal." "What problems do you have," questioned Lauren. Aphrodite could tell she was about to get turned off and she actually liked the hot brunette. "I party a lot, I get into fights at school, I smoke and drink, and just am an all around bad kid," she said. Lauren smiled, "So you're like a rebel basically?" Aphrodite nodded a little. They all talked some more and went back to their dorms.


	19. Music Class

**Chapter 19**

** Music Class**

Mr. Jameson decided to go over a bunch of producers and things to get the kids acquainted with the industry. He pulled out some old-timely projector and put the slides into the slots they belonged in. He turned off the lights and stood in the back with his clicker and laser pointer. Aphrodite just stared off into space not even caring about what he was saying. Lauren sat to her left and nudged her to get her attention. Once she had it Lauren leaned closer so they could whisper to each other, "Hey, Aphrodite." "Yeah," she said looking at the projector while talking to her. She tried to imitate Aphrodite's accent and failed which made Aphrodite laugh, "Nice try." She smirked and Lauren stuck her tongue out at her. "So, I wanted to talk about you're rebelliousness, you never said what pushed your parents over the edge and forced you to come here," Lauren said. Aphrodite shrugged, "I'm here because I'm a danger to the rest of the family. A lit fuse with a _really_ short wick."

Lauren smiled, "So you're dangerous?" It seemed like the girl's ears perked up and she leaned closer so they could talk quieter without getting in trouble. Aphrodite smiled knowing she was going to get the girl in the end, "You could say that. I think the bruises that are still on my face say that for me." She nodded, "I noticed them when you first came here a couple days ago, so you got your ass kicked?" Aphrodite shook her head, "If you think this is getting my ass kicked you should have seen him…my knuckles too." Eyes were rolled, "I think you're playing yourself up like you're a badass and that you got beat up." She shook her head, "If my brother beat me up, don't you think he'd be the one here in London at a Prep school instead of me?"

Lauren gasped and was hushed by the teacher, "It was your brother?" Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah. It all happened so fast…it was like I couldn't control myself. First time it has ever happened, all I remember after I took my meds was my mom and sister carrying him out to the car with blood all over his face. He blacked out and I had a panic attack which caused a memory lapse. Now here I am." She shook her head with a sympathetic look on her face, "You're such a tortured soul." The 'rebel' nodded milking the girl's attention, "I really am. Especially since I'm so close with my family." Lauren nodded, "After this class we've got lunch. Care to join me?" She smiled, "Sure." Lauren smiled and began to pay attention while Aphrodite pulled out her phone and texted her best friend.

AphroditeTXT-"Already got me a new girl 2 go after. Def an 8.3"

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and watched the rest of the lesson.


	20. Loving Some Attention

**Chapter 20**

**Loving Some Attention  
**

The bell rang and Aphrodite stood up before being called to the front of the class by the teacher. Lauren said she would wait for her outside the door and Aphrodite nodded. "Aphrodite, give me a moment of your time," said Mr. Jameson. Aphrodite nodded, "Yes sir?" He was shocked at her manners and claimed, "Sir? Well that's a pleasant change to a 'Hey Mister'. I've recently assigned a project to the class. I'll give you an extension, but I still expect it to be turned in." She nodded understanding fully, "Yes sir." He smiled and handed her a sheet of paper with the guidelines, "This is an easy project anyway. I want you to pick ten songs about people in your life. One song for each person and one song for you. Nine friends or family and you equals up to ten. For each song you need to show one or more pictures or video clips of you and that person. For the other students it is due in a week, but for you it'll be due in two weeks." Aphrodite shrugged, "Well, I believe it's a lot easier than you think. I can have it in at the same time as the other students, because in all reality which students have actually started this project already?" Mr. Jameson nodded noting that the statement was completely true, "You're very right. Well if you think you can do it; I expect it to be presented in a week when the other students present." Aphrodite nodded, "You got it." Mr. Jameson waved as she was leaving, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Aphrodite waved back, "Have a nice day Mr. Jameson."

She went outside the door and Lauren was standing with a bunch of girls. A bunch of very sexy looking girls. Aphrodite discreetly checked them all out and smiled. Lauren spoke up first, "Girls this is Aphrodite, she's new to Oceanic Prep. Aphrodite this is our cheer squad give or take a couple girls." Aphrodite tipped her black cowboy hat a little recognizing the girls from the night they got smoothies, "Nice to meet you ladies." A bunch of girls awwwed at her accent. A girl named Tiffany thought her accent was adorable, "I love your accent." Aphrodite smiled, "Thank you." Veronica commented, "You're very polite." Aphrodite smirked, "Most of the time." Lauren smirked as well, "Miss Davies here is quite the rebel from what I've heard."

A couple girls were looking at her as they began to walk off. Whatever was so fascinating about a new kid, Aphrodite would never know. She was surely loving all the attention though, especially when the attention was from a beautiful cheer squad. Tiffany spoke again, "What kind of rebel?" Aphrodite shook her head with a laugh, "I'd say I'm a nice country girl give or take a few arrests and such." Lauren's jaw dropped along with most of the other girls, "Arrests?" She nodded, "You see, I reckon the police don't exactly like it when minors drink a bunch of alcohol or smoke a little. Apparently stealing a couple horses, which were technically mine anyway, deserves an arrest as well." Tiffany was definitely hitting on her, "That accent makes all those things you just said really cute." Juliet look at Tiff like she was stupid, "You think stealing horses is cute?" Aphrodite raised a hand, "Now wait a second, I did say those horses were mine. They just didn't stay on my property at the time, Mama said I wasn't responsible enough to take care of a horse on my own so I keep him at a ranch. They live at the house now." Lauren asked a question next, "What about fighting your brother?" Aphrodite shrugged, "See now, he went and purposely demolished my drum set and brand new stereo system. I may have provoked that action, but he didn't have to go and ruin my personal property." Juliet was confused, "What did you do to provoke him?" She shrugged a little bit, "I took his cell phone while he was on it and my brother and I were shouting into it embarrassing him. I don't know who was on the other line, but he was pretty mad." Juliet nodded, "What if the call was important?" She nodded having thought about that already, "He was being a little bitch to me and our other brother all week. He deserved a little torture from the older siblings." Lauren laughed, "Didn't you say you're a quadruplet? So he's got to be just minutes younger than the two of you." Aphrodite nodded with a smug smile on her face. Kelsey stepped up and flipped her red hair, "You're a twin?!" Aphrodite looked at the girl, "Quadruplet." Kelsey smiled, "Even better."

They all sat down and a bunch of girls were really interested in what she had to say next. She nervously laughed and played with her leather bracelet. Aphrodite could have sworn she saw some girls scoot a little closer and some girls lose interest in not getting any gossip about some cute redneck country boys since the topic has switched to her sexual orientation. They were talking about her recent break up too, witch Aphrodite shrugged off like it didn't effect her, "So, yeah I'm not like torn up over it or anything. I'll probably scope out the playing field in London since I'm here." Veronica gave a seductive smile, "See anyone you like so far?" Aphrodite smiled, "Well I will say that all the ladies at this table are very attractive." A bunch of the girls blushed and others ignored her and kept talking amongst themselves. Kelsey was sitting on the other side of Lauren, "You're a smooth talking little redneck now aren't you?" She smiled a little, "My best friends BB and Jeremy always said I was a smooth talker. They'd hit on a girl while I'd complement and charm."

After eating and talking some more Lauren nudged Aphrodite a little, "Well we've all eaten and this is getting a little boring so…you want to go on a walk with me?" Aphrodite nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'm sure I'll be seeing you ladies later." She stood up and walked alongside Lauren as she was obviously flirting with the new girl.


	21. Music Project

**Chapter 21**

**Music Project  
**

The next week rolled around and Aphrodite was in the process of asking Lauren out while trying to keep up with the school work. School was never for her, she wanted to be a musician and part time mechanic, nothing else. She figured those things didn't need school so she really didn't care. The one project Aphrodite did do was the one for her music class. Her name was called so she went and sat down at the computer and plugged in her flash drive pulling up her music files and her pictures. Mr. Jameson nodded her way as a signal, "Alright Miss Davies, you may begin."

She nodded, "OK, uh, this song is about my best friend BB and it's called This Afternoon by Nickelback." Aphrodite started the song and pulled up a mini slide show for that song. The pictures were of the two holding up red cups and smiling wide at the camera, a picture of them sitting on horses and pointing at something, one of them covered in grease from working on their trucks, one of Aphrodite sitting on his lap as they held up red cups laughing, and one of them holding up matching camouflage pimp cups. Those pictures kept rotating until the song was over.

"Alright this song is about my other best friend Jeremy, the song is called Just To Get High by Nickelback." She hit play and pictures came up on the screen; a picture of the three of them laughing, one of Jeremy in the hospital when he was thrown off a horse with BB and Dite sleeping on either side of him, one of them three on horses, one of them posing for the camera at a concert, and one of BB and Aphrodite and Jeremy with their arms wrapped around each other and laughing covered in mud after mudding in the pits.

She then pulled up the next song, "This is about my really hot neighbor from back home. She's like thirty or something and the song is called Shakin' Hands also by Nickelback." A couple pictures came up of her and her neighbor making faces at the camera. A couple boys in the class whistled and cat called at the pictures. Aphrodite smiled a little after it was over, "That song was written for her actually. My mom knows the band members of Nickelback and I co-wrote the song. I had them put only that song on a disc like a year or two ago and gave it to her as a present. She told me I was cute, but that I'd have to wait until I was older to try and get with her. Doesn't mean I didn't stop trying though." Mr. Jameson smiled and nodded, "Interesting."

Aphrodite messed with her leather bracelet, "This next song is inappropriate, is that OK?" He nodded, "Yes this is a creative project, we're allowing inappropriate songs for it." She sighed a pent up sigh of relief, "Good, because the song is called S.E.X. again…by Nickelback." She started the song and pictures came up on the screen. They were pictures of her and Becky; a picture of them grinding, a picture of them sitting next to each other and laughing, a picture of Becky leaning on her car wearing her Hooters uniform in some sexy pose and Aphrodite resting her back against the truck, Becky sitting on her lap while she took a drink from a red cup, and some random pictures Becky took of them making faces at the camera. During the song the boys were whistling and cat calling at the pictures of the girl. Mr. Jameson made a note, "Who is this young lady?" Jason interrupted the teacher and spoke up, "Who is that fine woman?" She laughed a little, "That would be my ex-girlfriend Becky." Jason was in awe, "Damn." She smiled, "I know." He shook his head, "Why did she ever become an ex?" Aphrodite shrugged, "It wasn't working for me. I still like her and all, but the day before I moved here to London I broke it off. We're still good friends, I talked to her yesterday." He nodded, "She works at Hooters?" She nodded, "Yes she does. I know all the girls that work there since I always came in to see Beck." Mr. Jameson cut their conversation short, "Save conversations for later please. Next one."

Aphrodite nodded and apologized quickly, "OK, this one is a music video this girl did for a video tech project in my old school. She wrote this song after I broke up with her, it's pretty funny, but it would be about me…not the girl, but I'm in the video. It's called Bodybag. So here it is." She played the music video and afterwards Jason and a couple of her other friends were laughing. He smiled, "Dude, what'd you do to her?" Aphrodite shook her head smiling, "I didn't do anything. She was so clingy, always hanging on me and texting me all the freaking time. Always hollering at me when I'd hang with my buddies, and she'd cry when I went mudding cause she thought I'd be hurt, and refused to be around me when I was on my horse or working on my truck. She was so pissed I never let her drive it, I had it for like a week and it was like the single most important thing to me, of course I wasn't going to let her drive it just yet. She was crazy, I had to get a restraining order against her." She finished her presentation and got an A on it.

**Bodybag is by Hit The Lights**


	22. Movie Night

**Chapter 22**

**Movie Night  
**

After classes were over for the day Aphrodite took a quick look around. That was all the precautions taken before pulling a cigarette out of the carton in her pocket. She lit one and took a long drag letting the smoke linger in her lungs before letting it fall out. Two of her friends walked up behind her and they froze. She took another long drag and raised her eyebrows at them waiting for them to speak. Juliet was shocked, "You smoke?" She shrugged, "On occasion." Jason laughed, "Never expected it." Aphrodite shrugged and Juliet was a little disgusted, "Smoking is bad for you." Aphrodite nodded as if it was an obvious statement, "That's what the box says." "Then why do you do it?" "It relieves stress." Jason laughed, "By slowly killing you." Aphrodite smiled smugly, "Sounds wonderful." Juliet made a face at her, "Second hand smoke is just as bad." Aphrodite held up her hands, "I didn't force you to come over here. You came on your own so if you don't want my second hand smoke, go cheer or something." They didn't say another word or leave her side. She looked at both of them again and sighed, "Did you guys need something?" Jason nodded, "We came to see if you wanted to catch a movie with the group tonight." Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah sure." Juliet reached over and took the cigarette and snapped it in half before dropping it on the ground. "Was that necessary?" Juliet nodded, "It was." Aphrodite looked up at the sky, "Well it's technically tonight already so didn't you mean go to a movie right now?" He nodded and laughed, "Pretty much." She gestured toward the theater, "Lead the way."

She followed them out to the front of the theater and they met up with the group. All the girls gave her a hug as she showed up and the guys bumped fists or shook hands with her. Lauren scrunched up her nose, "Why do you smell like smoke?" Aphrodite's arm dropped from being on Lauren's shoulders and she smelled her shirt, cigarette smoke evident on her. "I was smoking." Lauren nodded, "Well that's a surprise." Aphrodite smirked and replaced her arm, "I'm full of surprises." A guy named Michael from the football team spoke, "Well the movie tonight is outside, it's like a drive in type movie under the stars in fake cars or whatever. So let's go grab the big one over there." He pointed to a long fake car with seats in it. They all got in and Aphrodite was sitting in between Lauren and Kelsey. Both girls had a crush on Aphrodite, who was sitting with both arms outstretched on the seats behind the girls' heads. They both leaned into her a little as they watched the movie. It got a little chilly outside and Lauren shivered. Aphrodite moved from her position and took off her jacket handing it to her. She took it and looked at Aphrodite quizzically as she returned her arms to their positions. Aphrodite leaned her head towards Lauren's ear and whispered, "Put it on, I know you're cold." Lauren tried not to smile, "You won't be cold?" Aphrodite shook her head, "Nope." She returned her eyes to the screen as Lauren put the jacket on. Lauren leaned even more into her and she removed her arm from around Kelsey. Lauren smiled and kept watching the movie.


	23. Way too easy

**Chapter 23**

**"Way too easy."  
**

When the movie ended they all stood up and started heading towards the Jamba Juice. Aphrodite's arm was still casually slung around Lauren's shoulders. The cheerleader was also still wearing the redneck's camouflage jacket. Once inside Jamba, they all sat down and sipped their drinks while talking casually. Aphrodite ended up getting hot in there and she pushed her sleeves up slightly. Kelsey saw her tattoos a little, "Do you have something written on your arm?" Aphrodite pulled the sleeve down a little and shook her head taking a sip at the same time. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve up to her elbow revealing the tattoos leading up her left arm, "Damn you have tats? That's hardcore." She shrugged again and took another sip as Jason continued, "How far does it go?" Aphrodite stood up and pulled off the v-neck long sleeve shirt she was wearing. So now she was standing in only a tight black wife-beater. The tattoo on her left arm traveled from three quarter length all the way up to her shoulder and down her side a little bit. She pulled up the side of her wife beater enough to see the tattoo and nothing else, except her very toned abs. Lauren smiled and licked her lips, "Wow." Kelsey nodded, also in awe of her perfectly toned and tanned abs, "Seriously."

Lauren and Kelsey and many other girls at the school had a thing for the bad and reckless kids. Aphrodite was the newest bad girl with tattoos, smoked, drove a large truck, had been arrested, got into fights, and talked back to teachers. They loved it and Aphrodite was oblivious most of the time. She pulled her shirt back on and sat down. Juliet decided to speak, "Do you regret getting it?" Aphrodite shook her head vigorously, "Not at all. It may have been a stupid decision, but I'll never regret doing it. It's a reminder of my life, I actually get additions every now and then, which is why it's so big now." Juliet nodded, "Additions? Like when something meaningful happens to you?" Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Originally it was my name and the names of my siblings in a band around my arm. Then there was also a dove, a scepter, and a plant called myrtle. They are the sacred symbols of the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Which is who I was named after, so…and that was it for that point in time. Oh, and there were the designs around it so the tat flowed. Then everything was added as things happened to me." Lauren began to speak next to regain Aphrodite's attention, "So-"

Aphrodite's phone cut her off and she pulled out her phone and checked the caller id as everyone else not in their conversation continued their own, "Hold that thought." She jumped up and everyone she was talking to watched her as a smile lit up on her face when she answered the phone.

"Hey there stranger," she said and waited for a reply. "What is up Aphrodite Davies!" BB's loud voice came through the receiver. "Nothing much bro. How's Ohio without me," questioned Aphrodite. "Dude it blows, like…a bunch of people aren't having parties for a while cause you aren't there to make them amazing," she laughed not believing that at all. "Really? But hey I'll be home before you know it…tearing up that place right along with you guys" she said. "Yeah dude, hopefully sooner than later," BB said. Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah, well I'm kinda hanging out with some friends. I'll call you back some other time." "Yeah cool. Love you." "Love you too." "Bye," BB said. "Peace," said Aphrodite quickly as she closed her phone and slipped it back in her pocket.

Aphrodite sat back down, "Sorry about that. You were saying?" Lauren shrugged, "Actually forgot, but…who was that?" Aphrodite smiled a little, "My best friend BB." Lauren laughed, "BB? Is that a nickname or something?" She nodded, "Yeah, his real name is Brandon Bartleby. We started calling him BB in first grade." Kelsey jumped into the conversation now, "Do you miss it? Ohio, I mean." Aphrodite loved the attention from all the girls, "Yeah. I mean…I guess so. I miss my friends and all the wild parties and fun things we used to do, but otherwise I'm okay with it." She nodded and Aphrodite turned to Lauren, "Well I've got to get up early tomorrow morning and go to my weekend classes so I'm going to head back to my room." Lauren nodded, "Actually I think I'll go back to my room too." Aphrodite smiled a little, "I'll walk you then."

She stood up and gave all the girls hugs goodbye, "See you tomorrow ladies." She gave one last wave before casually swinging her arm over Lauren's shoulders. Lauren looked up at her, "So did you have fun tonight?" Aphrodite smiled, but didn't look back at Lauren, "I did. Did you?" She blushed and replied, "Definitely." They walked and flirted like the entire way back to Lauren's room. Her roommates were still at Jamba Juice, but Aphrodite still stopped outside, "See you tomorrow." Aphrodite nodded, "Have a good night."

Aphrodite made it look like she was just going to give her a hug, but she leaned in and planted her lips on Lauren's. The girl didn't stay stunned for long and wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's neck. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they pulled away, "Sorry. I just…like you…a lot." Lauren smiled, "I like you too." Aphrodite smiled and kissed her again, "Then go out with me." Lauren's smile went big and she nodded her head yes. They sealed it with a couple more kisses before Aphrodite went to her room.

On her way back to her room Aphrodite laughed and smiled looking up at the sky, "Way too easy."


	24. Babysitting

**Chapter 24**

**Babysitting  
**

Ashley sat on the counter in the kitchen with her head in her hands. It had happened again and she was sick of herself. Spencer would be home any minute and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what took place at her office today. A shower didn't even erase how she felt and Ashley sipped her beer just sitting there thinking. Spencer walked into the kitchen and her contagious smile fell onto Ashley's face. She set her keys on her key hook and kissed Ashley quickly, "What are you doing?"

Ashley smiled a little, "Just thinking. What's for dinner?" Spencer shrugged, "Haven't decided yet." Ashley hoped off the counter, "I was going to suggest pizza since we have Lily for the night. Ares and BB are hanging out tonight, Apollo is out with some friends, and Artemis is having a cheer night at her friend's house. We probably won't see any of them until tomorrow." Spencer smiled, "Yet, you offered to take Lily?" Ashley nodded, "BB wanted to cheer Ares up a bit since he's been weird all week and didn't have anyone to watch her, so I offered. Family night in a way…until everyone else left which left me and her to wait for you." Spencer smiled and looked around, "Where is she?"

Ashley shrugged and Spencer's jaw dropped, "What do you mean you don't know?" She laughed and pointed up the stairs, "She's in her room playing with barbies or something. She told me I couldn't come because I didn't know what the little sister's name was." Spencer smiled and pecked Ashley on the lips, "Kelly." "Who is Kelly," Ashley asked. Spencer turned around and headed towards the bedroom, "She's Barbie's little sister. Kelly is her name." Ashly smiled and downed her beer before heading up the stairs and softly knocking on Lily's bedroom door. She opened it slowly and found Lily jumping on the bed, "What'cha doin'?" Lily immediately stopped and sat down smiling, "Nothing." Ashley never cared if she jumped on the bed, but Spencer would always tell her not to. "Do you want pizza for dinner or do you want to make something here at home," Ashley asked her. The three year old thought for a moment and smiled, "Make pizza." Ashley was confused, "What? No, we're not going to make a pizza." Lily frowned, "Mommy did it." Ashley frowned, "Mommy didn't make a pizza." Lily was ready to argue, "Yes we did. Me, Mommy, Daddy, Ares, and Apollo. We make little pizzas. Please?!" Ashley knew if she didn't say yes Lily would throw a fit and she hated disciplining the little girl, "Sure. Let's go to the store." Lily smiled and jumped into Ashley's arms as she carried her out of her room and down the stairs.


	25. Broken ParadeBroken Marriage

**Chapter 25**

**Broken Parade...Broken Marriage  
**

Spencer woke up to a crash out in the living room or kitchen. Ashley didn't move, she was the heaviest sleeper the world. Spencer shook her so she would wake up, "What?" Spencer looked towards the door, "I heard a crash coming from the kitchen or the living room." Ashley sat up and slipped out of bed, "Ash, where are you going?" She shrugged, "Out to see what the crash was." Spencer watched too many horror movies, "What if it's a burglar?" Ashley smiled, "Then I'll trade whatever they steal for the kids. It'll be a quick deal with no trade backs." Spencer smiled, but still scolded her, "Be careful at least." Ashley dismissed her concerns with a wave of the hand in her wife's direction.

She opened the door and walked out into the living room, nothing was out of order. She headed into the kitchen and found Lily staring at the metal pot she just dropped, "Making me breakfast?" Lily looked up and smiled, "No. I'm thirsty." Ashley nodded and picked up the pot before grabbing the little girl a juice box. Lily thanked her and Ashley picked her up carrying her back into the master bedroom, "I caught the burglar. She dropped a pan trying to find a cup to get something to drink." She set the three year old in Spencer's lap and crawled back into bed. Lily smiled at Spencer with the straw of her juice box in her mouth. Spencer smiled right back and shook Ashley so she didn't go back to sleep, "Ash wake up. You should be getting up anyway. We're dropping Lily off and then going out for the rest of the day. Just the two of us." Ashley groaned, "Or, we could have BB come get her and stay in bed for the rest of the day. Just the two of us." Spencer shook her head, "We're not sleeping all day." Ashley smirked with her eyes closed, "Who said we'd be sleeping?" "You're terrible," Spencer said while getting up with Lily, "Bath time little girl." Ashley opened her eyes, "Me or Lily?" Spencer rolled her eyes, "You Ashley, it's your bath time." Ashley shrugged, "I got shower after the baby takes a bath." Lily frowned, "I'm not a baby!" Ashley smiled, "Neither am I!" Lily was confused, "Huh?" Ashley just mocked her like a little kid, "Huh?" "Stop it.," Lily pouted. Ashley smiled again into ther pillow, "Stop it." Spencer rolled her eyes, "Ash you're either giving her a bath or you're making breakfast." Ashley rolled out of the bed and took the little girl, "Let's jump in the shower shall we?" Lily smiled and shook her head yes. She loved taking showers with someone opposed to taking a bath by herself.

After Lily was dropped off back BB's house Ashley and Spencer were supposed to spend the whole day together. When they got to the theater Ashley's phone rang, it was her work cell phone.

Ashley-"Olympic Records, this is Ashley Davies."  
Secretary-"Mrs. Davies I'm sorry to call you on a Saturday, but I was told it was an emergency. Apparently Parade The Day is fighting and have broken up."  
Ashley-"What? They just, broke up? Today?"  
Secretary-"Yes ma'am."  
Ashley-"They can't, they're on contract."  
Secretary-"That is what they were told, but they didn't care."  
Ashley-"Are they still there?"  
Secretary-"Yes. They want to talk to you."  
Ashley-"I'll be there in five minutes."

She clicked her phone shut and Spencer sighed getting back into the car. Ashley got in the driver's seat and quickly peeled out, "I'm really sorry." Spencer shook her head, "Don't be. Your business needs you." Ashley went towards the office instead of the house, "It won't take long I promise." They both got out of the car and made their way into the large building. It was huge and had a big sign that said Olympic Records, when you walked into the bottom floor lobby there were pictures of artists belonging to the label put up as well as a large staff picture with Ashley right in the middle more towards the front with all her employees doing random poses, it was meant to show the informal setting of the workplace. They waved to the main secretary and got in the elevator. Only certain people worked on the weekends and when they did work they didn't work for long so it wasn't like they were forced to be working all weekend.

She entered the top floor of the building and saw the boys spread out along the different couches placed in the top floor's lobby. Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, the boys looked at her as she pointed towards her office door, "My office. Now." She walked in and the boys followed closing the door behind them. Ashley sat on her desk, "What's the problem?" The lead singer shook his head, "We want different things in a band and it's tearing our friendship apart. We want out, we want to go our separate ways and do something else in life." Ashley nodded, "That's understandable, but don't you think that maybe you guys can work through it and become ever bigger rockstars than you are now?" The drummer shook his head, "We're done. For real this time. I don't want to be a drummer for the rest of my life." Ashley nodded, "Fine, but I'm not letting you out of your contract. We'll release the album as scheduled and you'll complete a couple hometown shows then you're done. We'll publicly announce your break up and that's it. You'll be done, or if you have changed your mind by then we'll make deal over another year with the label, but until then that's the plan. Can we all agree on this or do I need to schedule court dates now?" They all agreed and left her office, as they left Casey walked in and closed the door. She smiled at Ashley, "Come to work on the weekend just for some fun?" Ashley shook her head, "My wife is here in the building, give me the files and leave my office.

Casey smiled and shook her head no as a knock on the door sounded. Ashley looked towards the door, "Come in." Spencer walked in and smiled, "Hi Casey. Ash are you done here or should I call one of the kids to come get me?" Ashley hopped off her desk and took the files in Casey's hand, "I just have to look over these for a second then we'll leave. You can stay in here while I do it. Casey is this all you need to give me?" Casey nodded, "Have a nice weekend guys." Spencer smiled, "You too." Ashley was already sitting in her large black computer chair. Spencer walked around and sat on Ashley's lap looking at the files with her, "I don't know why you complain about Casey and say how you want to fire her, she's really nice." Ashley shook her head, "No she isn't Spence. She's nice to you, that's it." Ashley scribbled some things down in a file quickly and moved to the next one. "How does anyone read that, you have such chicken scratch hand writing," Spencer said. Ashley smiled scribbling something else down, "It's actually a job requirement. If you can't correctly read some of my writing samples you can't have a job here." Spencer laughed, "Shut up." Ashley smiled and closed the last of the files, "Done."

Spencer jumped up and pulled Ashley up with her, "Now what do you want to do since we missed the movie?" Ashley leaned in the kiss her, "I have a few ideas." They got into a pretty heavy make-out session and Spencer was sitting on Ashley's desk and she was standing in between Spencer's legs when another knock came from the door. The couple broke their kiss and Ashley looked towards the door, "Who is it?" A muffled answer came from outside, "Casey. You're needed in marketing for a moment to give the ok on an album design." Ashley sighed and Spencer just smiled, "Duty calls." Ashley gave an apologetic smile, "After this we're leaving. Promise. Come down to marketing in exactly three minute so we can leave." Spencer nodded and Ashley left the office following Casey down to marketing.

No words were spoken between them until they were safely in the confines of a soundproof conference room. Casey looked at Ashley and walked a little closer, "Have you told her yet?" Ashley backed up, "You know I haven't. She'd kill me not to mention the fact that I've got kids." Casey chuckled a little bit, "Sounds like a personal problem to me." Ashley shook her head, "You're the cause of my personal problems. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be scared to come home at night. If it weren't for you I wouldn't hate myself every time I saw my kids and my wife." Casey stepped closer and ran her finger along Ashley's jaw line, "It's Spencer's fault, actually. If she wouldn't have kicked you out three months ago...we wouldn't have reunited at that bar." Ashley stepped way from Casey, "You mean if you didn't blackmail married celebrities then maybe I wouldn't have personal problems." Casey smiled before pressing her lips to Ashley's and stepping away completely, "Blackmail...forced encouragement...it's all the same thing right?"

Casey looked down at some pictures drawn and Spencer opened the conference room door, "Hey. Ready to leave?" Ashley pointed at the picture on the left, "I like this one better. Yeah, let's go." Ashley left without another word to Casey as Spencer reached out for Ashley's hand. Fingers locked, the couple left the building to do something on their weekend off.


	26. Open Book

**Chapter 26**

Another week in this London prep school had been ok. Aphrodite was friends with Jason and they hit on girls together all the time, when Lauren wasn't around of course. Juliet had also become a good friend of hers. Only Juliet's best friend knew she had a crush on Aphrodite, the only thing is…if Aphrodite returned those feeling she wouldn't date her. Her best friend wondered why this was and Juliet replied that Aphrodite can't be in a real relationship it would be too challenging for her wandering eyes and that her parents had to approve of the person she dated and Miss-tattooed-rebel-redneck wasn't going to be OK with them. Juliet and Aphrodite were walking to their computer class where Jason probably already was.

Juliet was trying to make conversation but didn't exactly know what to say, "We should get to know each other a little better than the impressions I already have of you. Mind if I go personal?" Aphrodite shrugged, "Go ahead. I'm an open book." Juliet nodded, "Sweet. OK, why Oceanic Prep?" Aphrodite shrugged, "I told you already. I was sent here, I didn't choose to come here." Juliet nodded already knowing this much of the story, "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Aphrodite laughed, "In one night?" "Yeah," Juliet said casually. "I was out drinking with some buddies and the cops busted the party. I didn't drive there so I had no way to escape. Luckily there was a forest looking area behind the house so I climbed a tree drunk and didn't come down until the cops had completely left the place. Once they were gone I found out no one actually left, they had all hid in the woods with me or in different places the cops just really sucked at finding people. So we went back into the house and I smoked some weed out of an orange and my friend fell down the stairs breaking his leg. I had to drive him in some person's car to the hospital and we were underage so our parents were called and the cops came. We were so gone I put him in a wheelchair and we took off running down the hallways of the hospital to escape the cops and ended up falling down some stairs. My friend broke his arm and I broke both my legs. We were hospitalized for a week each and had to be in wheelchairs for a really long time. It was freaking hilarious."

Juliet was utterly shocked, "Wow. The craziest thing I've probably ever done is like tee-peeing someone's house in the middle of the night." Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Sounds like a wild time." Juliet made a face at her. Aphrodite was truly curious about something, so she decided to ask it, "Why do you still talk to me? No offense or anything, but…you obviously don't like me that much. You think I'm shallow and I'm like a bad kid and stuff. You're a cheerleader and that's not me. Though I know many cheerleaders in many different ways it's not me. Jason too, I'm not a skater. I'm a musical redneck who doesn't care about anything. I party hard and do reckless things. I also know you know I'm cheating on your friend." Juliet shrugged, "You keep saying you're dangerous and that you're a bad person. So far, I've just seen a cheating player who doesn't care about school. We've got a lot of those here at Oceanic Prep." Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah I am those things, but I'm the kid that wears jeans and cowboy boots every day. I wear plain v-neck t-shirts and over sized hoodies everyday. I have tattoos. I get drunk and do drugs. I'm always on prescription meds and I have problems that I'm here to sort out and I'm obviously not doing a good job at that." Juliet laughed, "OK, I still like you as a person and I'm still going to be your friend." Aphrodite chuckled a little as well, "I like you, you're one of the few cheerleaders I like for something other than their body." Juliet smiled knowing that was actually some progress when it came to Aphrodite Davies. "So…"

Aphrodite cut her off before she could say anything, "My turn to ask questions. You're really pretty you know that. Like…I'd fuck you sober." Juliet made a WTF face, "Uh, thank you?" Aphrodite smiled at the face she made, "That's a compliment. Like…I mean…you're a beautiful girl. So I was wondering why you've never been asked out by anyone. I mean…maybe you have I just never saw, and I know I've only been here three weeks…it's just…I really haven't seen you crushing on anyone…why is that?" Juliet sighed, "I just don't pay attention and things like that. My parents are strict about things like that and like to meet the girl before I date them and they have to like the girl." Aphrodite was shocked at the fact Juliet kept saying girl, instead of guy. "I didn't even know you were gay."

Juliet nodded, "I am. One in the handful attending the school. Of course, you manage to get most the straight girls to do something with you." She smiled smugly, "It's the Davies charm. We're irresistibly sexy." Juliet rolled her eyes, "Yeah OK." Aphrodite shook her head, "Really though, you don't like _any_body?" Juliet shrugged, "I kind of like someone, but I wouldn't date them or anything." Aphrodite laughed, "Well that defeats the purpose of liking someone. Obviously you don't like something about them…something strong enough to make you not want to date them…so just take a chance, who knows…you could end up surprised." Juliet shook her head, "That person doesn't like me that way." Aphrodite stopped, "Well what's the chicks name and I can find out for you." Juliet laughed, "I'm not telling you, it'd be too weird…I know she doesn't see me that way and I'm just going to keep it like that." Aphrodite nodded and continued walking, "She straight?" Juliet nodded to get off the subject, "Uh, yeah…she's straight." Aphrodite made a face like she felt Juliet's pain, "Ouch. Tough break, you just got to move on. Test the waters you know?" Juliet nodded as they entered their first period computer class.


	27. Facebook

**Chapter 27**

Aphrodite sat next to Jason and a sub walked into the room, "The teacher said to just let you have free time on the computer." Aphrodite smiled and they all pulled out their laptops. She opened it and immediately pulled up Facebook. Juliet playfully scoffed, "Of course. You would be the one to get on something like that. Do something educational." She glanced at Jason, who was also on Facebook, and laughed. Juliet gave in and logged on as well, "Hey add me guys. I don't have you." Aphrodite laughed, "What happened to educational?" Juliet smiled and shrugged, "I'll be a rebel." Jason laughed, "Yeah you're so rebellious Juliet. I remember when you were late on purpose one time, it was intense." Aphrodite cracked up laughing and Juliet shot him a look as he laughed along.

Aphrodite stopped laughing a little to speak, "It's cool Juliet, we still love you. We like you even though you're a prude smartass cheerleader." Juliet's mouth dropped, "I am not a prude smartass cheerleader." Jason nodded, "Yes you are. You've been cheering since you were like three. You have all honors classes and get straight A's. You're kind of prude too." Juliet was shocked they would say that, but then again…no she wasn't, "I'm not prude." Aphrodite smiled, "Then make out with me. Prove you're not prude and make out with me." Juliet shook her head looking appalled, "I'm not going to make out with you, plus you have a girlfriend. Remember?" Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah, I remember. You're still prude though, but that's not a bad thing. It's kind of hot." She winked at her and smirked as she signed off of Facebook.


	28. Sexually Active!

**Chapter 28**

Ashley flopped down on the bed as she watched Spencer throw a shirt into the hamper before taking a clean one out of the dresser. Ashley sighed, "Do you think we did the right thing?" Spencer shrugged, "I don't know Ash. She was really mad when we put her on the plane and you heard what Johnny said about the attitude she was giving the principal." Ashley nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "I never thought I'd ever have to send away one of my kids. I always just expected to be like my mom. Heartless." Spencer shook her head, "You're definitely not your mom." She walked over to the bed gave Ashley a kiss before crawling over her to lie on her side of the bed. Ashley shrugged, "I know…I just…I miss her already." Spencer nodded, "Me too." Spencer rested her head on Ashley's shoulder. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," yelled Ashley. The door opened and closed right after. Artemis ran in and jumped on the bed crossing her legs to sit Indian style. She was dressed in a pink tank top and booty shorts that said cheerleader on the butt. Spencer and Ashley both looked at her waiting for her to say something. "Is there a reason for your presence? Or did you just some to sit in silence?" Artemis nodded, "There's a reason." Ashley continued, "Which is?" Artemis slowly spoke, "I want to drive…" "You do drive," Ashley said with a confused face. Artemis blurted out the last of her sentence, "Aphrodite's truck." Ashley sighed, "Why?" "Because." Ashley sighed again, "Because why?" Artemis smiled a little, "Because I want to." Spencer spoke up, "What's his name?" Artemis looked at Spencer now since this was the first time she had spoken since she entered the room. A smile broke out onto her face.

Artemis sat up a little, "Ok, so his name is Brandon." Ashley was confused, "He has to do with Aphrodite's truck how?" Spencer smiled, "I'm assuming this boy likes trucks and if you drive Aphrodite's truck he'll like you." Artemis nodded vigorously, "Yes, he's so cute and he drives a nice truck and thinks it's hot when a girl drives a truck too. He is really good friends with Aphrodite. SO it's not like we're strangers or anything. I'll call Aphrodite and tell her to call Brandon. Then he'll help me work on the truck and we'll get to know each other better than me just being his friends' sister and then we'll date." Ashley was in awe that she just had all this planned out, "Just like that? You know already for sure you two are going to date?" Artemis nodded, "Yes."

Ashley thought Artemis had a boyfriend, "What happened to Mark?" Spencer chuckled lightly, "Honey, Mark was like three boyfriends ago." Artemis smiled, "Duh, mom. Keep up here. Mark was before Cameron and then after Cameron was Frank." Ashley was so in the dark on all this, "So what happened to Frank?" Artemis sighed like her mother should have known this already, "We broke up. He was flirting with Millie so I dumped him in front of a ton of people." Ashley nodded definitely trying to keep up.

Spencer looked at Artemis, "Go get your yearbook and show me what Brandon looks like." Artemis smiled and blushed a little bit, "Uhmmmmm…you guys already know Brandon. Very well actually." Ashley's eyes went wide, "Brandon Bartelby!? BB! Aphrodite's BEST friend BB?!" Spencer's eyes went wide as well, "Artemis…you know you can't do that. I mean…no one can stop you, but that's your sister's best friend…you don't think that's awkward? Especially with Lily and everything?" Artemis shook her head no, "No. He's sooo hot. I also heard from Jenny, who heard from Kirby, who heard from Savannah, who heard from Michael, who heard from Brandon himself that he thinks I'm cute." Spencer sighed, "You still can't drive Aphrodite's truck. Unless we get a call from Aphrodite herself saying she gives you permission to drive it." Artemis groaned, "You know she won't though."

Ashley shrugged, "So ask Ares if you can drive his truck." It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head and she smiled really big, she could get Ares to do anything for her, "That's why I love you." She kissed Ashley on the cheek before sprinting out of the room and up the stairs to ask Ares. Ashley smiled a little, "She's crazy." Spencer nodded, "Yes she is."

Not long after another knock came and Ashley once again told them to come in. Apollo walked in with his old beat up Ohio State hat turned backwards, black basketball shorts, and no shirt. Sweat glistened on his body and the tattoo on his chest was clearly visible. Spencer became worried, "You're sweating. Are you ok?" Apollo nodded, "I'm fine. I was just shooting hoops in the backyard." He climbed onto the bed and sat crossed legged just like Artemis had done a few minutes before. Ashley raised an eyebrow, "What's up?" He blushed a little, "I want to ask you guys something." Spencer already assumed he did something stupid, "What did you do?" His blush grew a little darker, "Hypothetically, if I got another tattoo…" Ashley jumped in, "I'd kill you." Apollo nodded as if that was reasonable, "Interesting. What if I didn't remember it?" Ashley smiled, "Hypothetically…what is the tattoo of and where is it?" Apollo's blush grew even more, "A girl's name and it would be on…a place I'd rather not say." "You had a girl's name tattooed on your-" Ashley laughed, "What's her name?" Apollo was red now, "Becky." Spencer thought for a second, "Becky Oliver?" Ashley nodded, "She's a pretty girl." Apollo nodded with a smile, his blush disappearing, "I know she's so hot. We've gone out a couple times." Ashley nodded not believing that, "You mean made out a couple times." Apollo smiled really big, "Yes and I was with Kim earlier and then we…found it?" He looked at the ceiling and Ashley busted out in laughter, "What exactly were you doing to…find it?" He shook his head, "Don't make me say it." She laughed, "Oh this is wonderful. I want to hear you say it out loud…right now." His blush crept up into his cheeks, "She was…" Spencer was sympathizing with her son, she wouldn't want to say it if she were him, "Ash don't make him say it."

Apollo continued, "She was about to…" Ashley nodded, "Go on son." He looked up at the ceiling, "She was about to give me a blowjob. There I said it! Are you happy?" Ashley smiled and nodded, "Obviously if it was a tattoo you would be in pain and would have noticed it before such event. Did you even try to check if it was maybe…I don't know…pen?" Apollo shook his head. "Why don't you go do that and…I hope you saying it in front of us will make you so embarrassed you won't do it again." He got up and went into their bathroom and came back out, face redder than ever. "It was pen." Ashley nodded, "I thought so." "Babe look at his face. It's red," Spencer said. He turned away, "Yeah thanks for the advice. Goodnight." He walked out of the room after his mothers said goodnight to him.

Spencer shook her head, "How did you know it would be pen?" Ashley laughed, "The exact same thing happened to Aiden when we were in junior high. He asked his parents and they made him say what he was doing out loud. You know he hasn't had a blowjob since? He said his parent's faces pop into his mind and he freaks out." Spencer laughed, "You are so mean." Ashley laughed as well, "It was hilarious." Spencer nodded a little, "Now we officially know some of them are sexually active."

Ashley gave the most confused face, "Spence…they're all sexually active." She looked up at Ashley, "What?" "Artemis is only one who is still a virgin…but she still does other things." Spencer was shocked, "How do you know?" Ashley shrugged, "They told me. If it was just me in here and Apollo was talking to me about it he'd actually say penis and wouldn't have had a hard time about saying a girl was going to give him a blowjob." "So he was embarrassed because I was in here," Spencer asked. Yeah. I can't believe they don't talk to you about sex," Ashley laughed. They never have. Not even Aphrodite."

Ashley smiled, "Aphrodite and Apollo are the worst. Like me before we met and after Aiden. Janitor closet, locker rooms, in the other girl's parents room, pretty much everywhere in the other girl's house, in their cars, in other people's cars…talk about sluts and man whores." Spencer was shocked, "Are you serious?" "Very. Ares got it on with some college girl this summer and he's made out a couple times. Artemis is the only one who's a virgin and she has never done anything more than like second base," Ashley said. "I can't believe they talk to you about that. Why not me?" Ashley laughed as if it were obvious, "You'll freak out like you are right now. Then you'd take them to like…a sex Ed seminar and weird shit like that. For Artemis I told her to not go through with it unless the guy has a condom and that if she gets pregnant I'll strangle her myself with my bare hands. For Aphrodite I told her to at least be a switch hitter. For the boys I bought them condoms and said if they get a girl pregnant I'll castrate them." Spencer's mouth dropped, "That is not the approach I would have seen appropriate."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Seriously Spence? They're teenagers. You're parents always told you to wait until marriage and would have flipped shit if they found out you lost it in high school. No matter what we say they'll do it anyway. I'd rather them be safe about it then to run away because we're mad they did something wrong." Spencer rasied an eyebrow, "So buying the boys condoms was the right thing to do?" She nodded, "Yes it was. Both boys keep one in their wallet in case something happens. Well…Apollo keeps three, but Ares always keeps one too. Artemis has been called prude at school because she wouldn't go further with…the one before Mark. Whoever that is. Aphrodite…is the least of my worriers when it comes to anyone getting pregnant…diseases on the other hand are my biggest fear with that one. She swears she doesn't go after those whorish girls, but you never know. So every three months I take her get tested for all STD's." Spencer was shocked, "Are you serious?" Ashley nodded, "Yes I am, and Artemis is on birth control. Even though she doesn't do anything yet I told her she should just in case." "How is it that I never knew about any of that?"

Ashley laughed, "Remember a month ago when Aphrodite said she wanted to hang out with me and we'd do stuff all day?" Spencer nodded. Ashley nodded as well as if she wanted Spencer to figure it out by herself, "That's our excuse for getting her tested. She doesn't want me to tell you because she said she'd be embarrassed. We go see a movie afterwards or something, but it was mainly about the doctor visit." Spencer's eyebrows furrowed, "I've seen Artemis go with you sometimes though." She nodded, "That was to either get her birth control or sometimes she just goes to give Aphrodite support or make fun of her if she actually does catch something." They continued talking about other random things before drifting off to sleep.


	29. Therapy

**Chapter 29**

The next day Aphrodite awoke by her annoying alarm clock. It was early Saturday morning and time for her to go to therapy and anger management. She pulled on some basketball shorts and a yellow v-neck shirt. She grabbed her room key and left the room heading down to the entrance of the school, but stopped to say hello to the cheerleaders. When she got there she saw Juliet directing some girls into a formation. Once she got to that area, they all stopped and waved hello. Lauren was the first to run over and give her a kiss. Afterwards a bunch of girls gave her hugs and asked why she was up this early. "Weekend classes. I've actually got to run like now before my bodyguard drags me to my limo." A bunch of girls waved bye and got back into formation, but Aphrodite stopped Lauren before she could leave as well. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, I planned something…just you and me. That cool?" Lauren's smile was huge as she nodded, "What's the occasion?" Aphrodite shrugged, "We've been dating for about two weeks right? Never been on an actual date. So tonight is it." She kissed her quickly as she saw her bodyguard walking her way, "I'm in trouble." Lauren just looked confused as the big bodyguard was spotted walking their way, "Little Davies!" Aphrodite smiled, "I'm late arriving to the car and he has to get forceful if I'm not there on time." She was still standing next to Lauren when Johnny walked up to her. She smiled and held out her wrists, "I was coming. Cuff me officer!" He slapped the hand cuffs on them and they walked away with the cheerleaders looking after them confused.

She arrived to therapy first and sat in a chair opposite her therapist. The therapist smiled, "How are you today?" Aphrodite nodded, "I'm fine. How are you?" The therapist jotted something down, "I'm good. Thank you for asking. Well today we'll just get to know each other a little." Aphrodite nodded, "Alright cool." "So tell me about your family." Aphrodite shrugged, "I have two moms. Spencer and Ashley. Then I'm a quadruplet too. Uh, Apollo and Ares are my brothers and Artemis is my sister. I have two Uncles. Glen and Aiden. They're both married. Kyla is married to Aiden and Madison is married to Glen. My Aunt Chelsea is in Paris right now with my cousin Clay. My Uncle Clay died when he was in high school. I never met him. My mama's parents are nice. Grandpa cooks really well and my Grandma kind of hates me and calls me a heathen. I've never met my mom's parents. Her Dad died when she was in high school and her mom hates her and doesn't want anything to do with her. So that's about it. Oh! My Aunt Kyla has a son with my Uncle Aiden, his name is Zeus. That's about it. Wait. I count my best friends BB and Jeremy as family and I count my goddaughter Lily, which is Jeremy's daughter, as family. Lily lives with me on even weeks and BB on the odd ones. Jeremy died not too long ago." The therapist nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you get along with your siblings?" Aphrodite nodded, "For the most part. I get along with Apollo the best; he was born three minutes after me. We used to do almost everything together. I guess now that I think about it I hang out with Ares a little more these days since we're so much alike. Apollo and I fought sometimes though, like…fist fights. Ares was born a minute after Apollo. We get along sometimes and sometimes we don't. When we're talking about girls or cars or video games then we're getting along fine, but sometimes I just snap and we'll get into fist fights. Artemis was born two minutes after Ares. She was the smallest one of us and still is. She's two inches shorter than me and a flyer on the cheerleading squad at school. She supports everything I do and I couldn't ask for a better sister. We fight sometimes too, but only yelling and cold shoulders. Not like fistfights or anything. She's like the peacemaker, when me and Ares are fighting she can get us to stop and when I get really angry she can calm me down."

He changed the subject, "So why are you in London?" She shrugged a little, "I snapped one night. I've always beat up my brother Ares, but not bad enough to send him to the hospital. We messed with him and he was just getting even. He knew what he did would get to us, which is why he ruined our favorite possessions. It was like I couldn't control myself. I walked into that kitchen fuming mad. I was going to make him pay, at least land one punch and walk away. I got in one punch, but then it was like I couldn't stop. Hit after hit after hit. My mom pulled me off of him and mama took him to the hospital. I found out that night I would be sent here…to get better. To learn not to fight and deal with my issues or whatever." The therapist nodded, "Do think you deserve to be here?" She didn't exactly know the answer to that, and after being silent for a couple minutes spoke, "I do and I don't. I don't think I should be separated from my family and friends. I do think I need help…to stop fighting. I could have killed him that night. It was scary. Overall though…I deserve it. I'll never admit that to my family…but…I deserve it." They continued easy going conversations for an hour before the therapist stood up, "Well that's all for today. Thanks for sharing." Aphrodite shrugged, "No problem dude." Aphrodite stood up as well and the therapist guided her to the door. She slowly walked to her limo to head to anger management.


	30. I Miss You

**Chapter 30**

The next morning Spencer and Ashley went to go wake up the kids since they hadn't been down stairs yet. Aphrodite had been gone exactly three weeks and the house was always so quiet now. Ares was becoming even more depressed because Apollo told him it was his fault their sister was sent to another country. Apollo also told Ares he was the reason their family wasn't whole right now, when Apollo knew very well it was no one's fault but Aphrodite's. She deserved to be there, but he wouldn't admit it and neither would BB. Spencer and Ashley went to wake up the kids for their usual Saturday morning breakfast. They went into Artemis' room first and she wasn't in there. Ashley went to Apollo's room and Spencer went to Ares' room, "He's not in here." Ashley made a face, "Neither is Apollo."

They walked by Aphrodite's room and heard a noise. Curiously and extremely cautiously they opened the door and stepped into the almost empty room. On top of Aphrodite's king sized bare mattress were Apollo, Artemis, and Ares. They were still sleeping. Spencer and Ashley stayed outside the door. Spencer lowered her voice so she didn't wake them up, "Why are they in here?" Ashley lowered her voice to match Spencer's, "I don't know." Spencer felt bad now. They obviously missed their sister. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stepped back quietly closing the door.

Spencer sighed, "Now do you know if we did the right thing?" Ashley sighed, "Spence they'll get used to it in a little while." A tear rolled down Spencer's cheek, "It's been three weeks already and even Ares is in there. She beat him so bad he had to go to the hospital." "They're fine Spencer. Give them a couple more days and they'll get used to it."

Another tear rolled down her cheek and Ashley moved to wipe them away. Before she could Spencer buried her face into Ashley's neck. She wrapped her arms around her and they went down stairs and sat on the couch. Ashley looked out at the backyard where a giant black horse ran around, "I tried calling her this morning. She didn't answer though." Spencer sniffled a little, "You think she's still mad?" Ashley chuckled a little, "I know she's still mad." They continued talking on the couch until the kids woke up.


	31. You're a Jerk

**Chapter 31**

Aphrodite was finally done with anger management and was coming back to the school's campus with a broken hand. They did an exercise where they provoked her to see how easily she got angry. She ended up throwing a punch, but the anger management coach ducked and she hit a wall with enough force to break her hand. The limo came to a stop and she got out walking back into the campus entrance and she began walking back to her dorm. Juliet saw her and ran over to catch up, "How were your classes?" Aphrodite nodded a little, "They were good." Juliet noticed her hand and looked concerned immediately, "What happened to your hand?" Aphrodite looked at her hand and tried to come up with a quick lie, "Uh, I'm a clutz. I fell during one of my classes and landed on it weird and it broke. No big deal." Juliet nodded whether she believed her obvious lie or not, "Oh, ok. Well I'm meeting some friends for lunch. Want to come?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Sure…is Lauren going to be there?" Juliet nodded a bit, "She is one of my friends…and you're girlfriend. Why? Do you not want to come if she's there?" Aphrodite shrugged a little, "No I just don't want her getting all fussy about my hand. Over protecting-ness…stuff…it's annoying." Juliet nodded again not believing that was the real reason, "Oh. Well she is going to be there just a heads up." Her broken hand interfered with Aphrodite's plans for the night, but she was still a Davies. She didn't need both her hands. She followed Juliet silently and sat down at a table full of cheerleaders. Her smile grew as she sat between Lauren and Molly and remembered a conversation she had with Juliet earlier that week.. She wiggled her eyebrows at Juliet and smirked. A couple days ago Aphrodite was talking to Juliet about how it would be great to have a threesome with Lauren and Molly. Lauren looked at Aphrodite and pecked her on the lips quickly, "Hey." "Hey," said Aphrodite. Lauren noticed Aphrodite's hand as she reached across the table to grab something and Lauren began gushing all over her broken hand. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and made sure Lauren knew she was completely fine. Lauren finally listened to her, "If you're sure." Aphrodite nodded, "I'm sure. My hand is completely fine. Nothing to worry about." She nodded and a girl across the table spoke to her.

Tiffany has a question bugging her all day and she decided now would be a good time to ask, "Dite. So…what was up with the hand cuffs this morning?" Aphrodite smiled, "Technically I'm on probation…like…I have a parole officer and my body guard is kind of standing in for him while I'm here. So my "classes" are mandatory, not voluntary." Everyone was a little quiet for a while not really wanting to bring up why she was on probabtion. Tiffany changed the subject, "So how do you like London?" Aphrodite shrugged, "I like it. Hot girls here, I mean…look at this table." A lot of the girls blushed and she just smiled.

Kelsey jumped into their conversation and changed the subject, "So you play an instrument right?" Aphrodite nodded, "Yeah, I play guitar and drums." Kelsey smiled, "That is so hot." Aphrodite smiled and winked at her, "You're so hot." Lauren rolled her eyes as Kelsey blushed. Juliet just shook her head and kept talking to her best friend Jenny. Lauren pushed her way into the conversation to reclaim her territory, "I hear that you're going to go for the football team." Everyone's attention was on her. Aphrodite shook her head, "I don't play football. That's for big dudes who want to pile drive each other into the ground while a little brown ball flies through the air." Lauren smiled, "Football? I mean soccer. In London it's called football. American football and London football are different. You're going for the soccer team right?"

Aphrodite made a confused face, "Who said that?" "Sam." Aphrodite nodded, "She told you right then." Lauren smiled a little, "It's like impossible to make the team. They are so good, always undefeated…but they usually choke around playoffs." Aphrodite shrugged, "Not with me as their head striker." Lauren didn't believe her, "Actually, we know how to play football a little. Care to play against us for a quick game?" Aphrodite shrugged, "Sure." They all stood up and began walking towards the open grassy area near their table.

As they were walking Veronica began talking to her, "What's Ohio like? I've never been there." Aphrodite smiled, "It's nice. Really sunny during summer and the snow at winter is amazing. I ride my horses almost everyday." Veronica smiled, "You ride horses?" She nodded, "Yeah. It helps relieve stress sometimes." Veronica nodded, "That's really cool." Lauren was definitely the jealous type, and Aphrodite loved it, "Maybe you could teach us to ride sometime," Lauren said. "Definitely. Hot girls on horses? A fun time right there," she said before pecking Lauren's lips again.

Aphrodite noticed Sam walking by with a ball in her hands. "Sam! Care to play a little game with us?" She smiled and set the ball on the ground slowly walking their way kicking the ball lightly, "I'm always up for a game. Me and Dite versus the cheer squad?" Lauren smiled, "You're on." Aphrodite smiled thinking of something to bet on, "Wait. First to ten points wins. If we win…sex slaves?" Lauren rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Dite." Aphrodite smiled and laughed a little, "Oh you have no idea." She smirked and Lauren rolled her eyes at her.

Lauren thought about something for a second before speaking, "We'll make personal bets to each other and the team can make up a bets for each other as well." Lauren pulled Aphrodite off to the side as Sam and the cheer squad thought of something to bet. Aphrodite smiled rubbing her hands together a little, "What's our bet baby?" Lauren immediately told her the bet without missing a beat, "If we win you can't say anything sexual to anyone but me for a week…no flirting with girls behind my back or in front of me. If you win you can flirt with whomever no matter how uncomfortable we…or they…get." Aphrodite frowned, "Not fair. I already do that."

Lauren sighed at the fact that it was true, she already did do that. She thought for a second and smiled thinking of a way to get Aphrodite focused on her and her only, "I'll do something special for you tonight." Aphrodite was a little skeptical about that offer, "What exactly do you mean by special?" Lauren's hand slipped behind Aphrodite's neck and pulled their faces together. Lauren kissed her very slowly and bit her girlfriend's bottom lip a little bit as they pulled out of the kiss. Aphrodite smiled really big, "Deal!! Let's play." Sam set her stuff down chuckling at Aphrodite. They set imaginary goals and set the black and white ball in the middle of their makeshift field. In the end the cheerleaders just couldn't play football all that well. Sam and Aphrodite had soccer practice to get to while the other girls had cheer that class period. Aphrodite kissed Lauren for quite a while and discreetly squeezed her ass, "See you tonight." She winked and headed after Sam to soccer practice.


	32. Flirting?

**Chapter 32**

Aphrodite, Juliet, and Jason were sitting together talking before Aphrodite went to get Lauren. Jason smiled, "I saw that little match earlier today." Aphrodite smiled as well, "Intense right?" Jason nodded, "Definitely. You really are the wonder child aren't you? You play guitar, you play drums, you sing, you surf, you get girls, you fix cars, you play soccer, you don't get good grades but you pass for the most part…what can't you do?" Aphrodite shrugged, "I can't paint." Jason laughed, "Like it matters." Aphrodite nodded, "I'd like to be able to paint. I can draw and do art on a car, but give me a canvas and a brush and I can do no better than a five year old. Plus, I'm here for a reason. If I were a wonder child I'd still be at home. I've got problems, but we won't dive into my flaws." Juliet smiled and held up one finger, "Flaw number one…cocky." She held up another finger, "Flaw number two…flirtatious." Juliet kept counting on her fingers as she listed them. "Flaw number three…annoying. Flaw number four…manipulator." Aphrodite smiled, "Those aren't flaws, they're gifts." Juliet rolled her eyes, "Right." Aphrodite shrugged, "I was given the gift of hotness and I use it to my full potential, you were given the gift of a nice rack and you haven't exactly harnessed that power yet. Give me a couple hours alone with you and you'll be using all the things that God gave you, to give to me."

Juliet's jaw dropped and she kept counting, "Flaw number five…jerk. Flaw number six…asshole. Flaw number seven…immature. Flaw number eight." Aphrodite cut her off before she could continue, "I have no flaws. Maybe you're the only one who has a problem with my exquisite attributes." Juliet's jaw dropped even further, "You are unbelievably…!" Aphrodite jumped in as Juliet was thinking of a word to say, "Sexy?" Juliet shook her head, "Go get your girlfriend already."

Jason was laughing, "Damn, chill out guys." Aphrodite shrugged, "I won't get mad unless someone provokes me, and she just looks hot when she's mad. You're probably a freak in the sack aren't you?" Juliet had a shocked look on her face, but wasn't exactly shocked something like that would come from her friend's mouth, "You have got to be the most pig headed jerk in this school. You're worse than Lauren's ex-boyfriend Michael." Jason laughed, "Dite stop provoking Juliet, she'll sock you in the face." Aphrodite didn't look scared of the cheerleader, "We're only joking around with each other. This happens almost every day and we still seem to be able to hang out…admit it Juliet. You're drawn to my sexiness and you just can't stay away."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "I think you've been breathing in your own smug and are a little high." Aphrodite smirked, "Only on life Jules." "Right." Aphrodite laughed and stood up, "I'm leaving now before I rip her clothes off." Jason had to ask, technically you could call this flirting, "Do you guys have thing for each other or something?" Juliet made a face, "Ew."

Aphrodite threw her hands up in the air, "Yes! We want to fuck each other right here and right now. I'm up for it later, give me a ring and we'll go at it whenever." Juliet made a disgusted face, "You're sick. Just go before I find a way to convince Lauren to dump you. Trust me, it won't take long." Aphrodite shook her head, "Have you seen me lately? It will take long." Juliet shooed her off, "Shut up and go." Aphrodite made a kid looking face, "Mommy do I have to?" Juliet groaned, "You're so freaking annoying."

"Ooooo you said a bad word. I didn't know freaking was in your vocabulary Miss Bradley. Could you use it in a sentence? People like me don't get bad words like that so easy," Aphrodite joked. She imitated Juliet's way of standing and made the same hand movements, "This can be used in a number of ways. Number one…That girl is a freak. Which means, she is a total creeper. Number two…That girl is a freak in the sack. Which means, she likes it kinky. Number three…I want to freak Aphrodite with every fiber of my being. Which means…I want to fuck her cause I like my friend's girlfriend." Juliet groaned again, "I'm about to hit you." Aphrodite smirked, "Ooooooo….I like it rough." She wiggled her eyebrows as Jason was on the floor laughing by now, "I love when you guys fight." Aphrodite smiled and laughed a little, "We're just messing around. I got to go though." She waved and ran off the Lauren's room.


	33. The Bet's Reward

**Chapter 33**

Aphrodite's knuckles rapped lightly on the door and Lauren's roommate Kelsey opened the door, "Hey Dite." Aphrodite smiled, "Hey Kelsey. Looking good tonight…hot date?" Kelsey smiled, "Yup. You aren't the only one dating around here. Lauren is just about ready." Aphrodite nodded, "Alright." Lauren popped up behind Kelsey, "I'm actually ready now."

Kelsey moved out of the way and Lauren stepped forward giving Aphrodite a quick kiss before Aphrodite's arm swung casually around her shoulders. Holding hands weren't exactly her thing and if Lauren tried to hold her hand she would allow it for a little while before finding an excuse to let go. They walked down the sidewalk talking and laughing before sitting down on a picnic blanket. They had already eaten dinner before the date, this was a desert thing and Aphrodite was hoping to score. She knew Lauren had gone pretty far, if not all the way, with a guy, but not a girl…tonight she planned to change this. As they sat down totally flirting and feeding each other strawberries. Once a make-out session began things were getting pretty heated and Lauren pulled away to take a breath.

Lauren played with Aphrodite's necklace a little while looking directly in her eyes, "I would say let's go back to my room, but Mary is still there." Aphrodite nodded, "We can go to mine. I don't have any roommates." Both girls stood up quickly and practically ran to Aphrodite's dorm room. Lauren had never been in there before and was actually a little excited. Once they got there Aphrodite pressed Lauren's back up against the door and began kissing her and attacking her neck as well. Lauren gasped and moaned before telling her to open the door. Dite hastily opened the door and didn't even bother to turn the lights on before lifting her onto the bed and crawling on top of her. She lay between Lauren's legs and used one arm to support her and the other to play with the button of her jeans. Lauren signified it was ok by popping the button open herself. Aphrodite took that as the signal saying go right on ahead. One thing led to another and…you know what all happened.


	34. User and Abuser

**Chapter 34**

It was still dark outside and Aphrodite woke Lauren up. She told her to put her clothes on because she wanted to show her something. After they were both dressed without Aphrodite ever turning on a light they left the room and she took her to her second favorite spot for watching the sunset.

Lauren smiled, "It's beautiful." Aphrodite was ready to do this now that she got what she wanted, "Yeah. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Lauren looked at her, "What's up?" Aphrodite took a deep breath, "I don't think we're working out. I think we'd make better friends than girlfriends. You know?" Lauren was utterly confused, they were fine earlier and they never really fight, "Where is this coming from?"

Aphrodite shrugged not wanting to sound completely shallow, "I don't know. I've been thinking about it for a while and it's just not working. I've still got problems I need to work through and I see you flinch when I get angry and I don't want to hurt you." Lauren's jaw practically dropped to the floor, she had just shared and important night with her girlfriend and now it was over, "We had sex. Last night Aphrodite. We had sex. You took my virginity…now you're breaking up with me?" Aphrodite gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry." Lauren shook her head, "Did you date me only to get into my pants?" Aphrodite's eyes widened, "No, it wasn't like that. You can even tell everyone you broke up with me…I don't care. I just can't be in a relationship with you anymore. I'm sorry. I've got to go. I'll see you around though."

Lauren slapped Aphrodite before storming off and Aphrodite looked after her rubbing her face where a hand print still lay. She waited for a moment or two longer before going back to her own dorm and getting ready for the day.


	35. Lily's Mommy

**Chapter 35**

Aphrodite and her guy friend Jason were sitting down leaning on a tree just talking about things. Jason was beginning to crush on Jenny and Aphrodite had already broken up with six more girls after sleeping with them. Using the exact same routine of strawberries, total darkness, and sunrise. Aphrodite sighed, "I swear dude. I'm a fucked up kid. I've got way too many flaws." Jason laughed, "Yeah what flaws do you have? Seriously, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

For some reason she trusted Jason, they were really good friends now and hung out whenever she wanted to get away from all the girl drama she had going on with half the cheer squad. So she decided she would. "As long as you don't tell. I have anger problems and I have panic attacks regularly, I get so angry I can go into blind rages, I do drugs, I drink alcohol, I smoke, I have dyslexia, I love sex, and I'm afraid of commitment." Jason laughed, "So you really are crazy. So your ADHD has to make you not be able to focus, then if you can't focus your dyslexia kicks into over drive and you can't do school work, then you get stressed and get mad, then you go into a blind rage and mess someone up, then you snort up a little right before drinking, go have sex with a couple people and have someone try to get close to you, but your fear of commitment keeps you away from something that could be good for you and because of all that you end up with a panic attack. Has that ever happened in one night?" Aphrodite laughed and Jason joined in, "None of that has happened in a week. My problems spread themselves out. I'm not really a drug lover anymore I haven't had anything in months so that's over and according to Juliet smoking is bad for me so I'm not going to do it anymore cause she scares me. I drink a little and I've had sex with more than a couple of the girls at this school. Panic attacks are still there, dyslexia never leaves but it isn't a problem, ADHD never leaves but medication takes care of that. Anger is something I'm working on and so far all I got from that was a broken hand. So everything's already turned around for me. A little at least." Jason laughed and so did Aphrodite.

"What about commitment," questioned Jason. "No one's trying to commit themselves to me yet so it's all good. I'm working on that in therapy. My weekend classes? They're therapy and anger management. Just, don't tell people please," she stressed that part because she liked a girl right now and having problems like that circling around the school might screw up her chances. Jason nodded, "Hey you got it. Nothing from me. I'm guessing you've been lying about family as well?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "No. I don't tell all about my family, but I haven't lied. I am a quadruplet and I do have two moms. I have a best friend named BB and my best friend Jeremy really is dead. I just don't tell anyone that when Jeremy died he left me and BB his daughter. Jeremy and his girlfriend Kim had a kid and she was one of the people who got him into his situation. We were her godparents, Kim ran off after dumping the little girl on Jeremy, and he died when she was little. We found out Kim had died in a drug bust just outside the Ohio border about four months earlier. So if you give her a picture of me and BB and ask her who's in the picture she'll tell you that it's Mommy and Daddy. I also really am here because I went into a blind rage and put my brother in the hospital." Jason was still stuck on the Mommy part of all of that, "You have a daughter?" Aphrodite shook her head, "I have a goddaughter that I am the legal guardian of." Jason nodded, "You're a mom." Aphrodite shook her head, "It's not exactly like that." Jason smiled and laughed, "Yes it is dude. Do you have a picture?" Aphrodite nodded and pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures. She landed on one of just the little girl. Jason smiled, "She's cute." Aphrodite put her phone away and nodded, "She's my life. I love that kid. If anything, I want to change for her and her only."


	36. Relationship Issues

**Chapter 36**

Aphrodite has been at the school for three months now and she was slowly adjusting. Jason and Juliet were now her best friends and Jason kept his promise about keeping quiet. She hasn't talked to her family recently, but she was thinking about giving Ares a call. Her therapist recommended it, but Aphrodite was scared to do it. First period ended as quickly as it started. She had an hour between classes today due to block schedule. Juliet and Aphrodite were walking down to the lounge to meet Jason. Also, Aphrodite has formed a crush on Juliet…like…a real crush. Not something lustful or anything, she actually wanted to hold her hand and buy her flowers, not take her into the janitors closet and have her way with her. She won't admit it to anyone and is pretty good at hiding it. Jason keeps reassuring her that Juliet likes her too, but she doesn't believe him.

Juliet was sitting with Aphrodite, "What are we doing this weekend?" Aphrodite shrugged, "Weekend classes and I'll be back around one or two in the afternoon. You pick." A sigh escaped Juliet's mouth, "I always pick. Why don't you pick?" The trademark smirk that is 'The Davies Smirk' appeared on Aphrodite's face, "Sex?" Juliet rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, "Haven't you done enough with your over active sex drive?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, "Why? What have you heard?" Juliet shrugged, "Nothing important." "Well ok…I don't know what to do," Aphrodite said after a moment. Juliet smiled, "Fine I'll pick. We can paint. I love to paint." Aphrodite sighed, "I can't paint." Juliet laughed, "I've seen the drawings you draw in class and all over your tests. The monster trucks flying around the papers and things like that. If you can draw, you can paint." Aphrodite shook her head with a serious expression, "I'm serious. I can't paint."

They had arrived in the lounge and Jason was now walking alongside of Aphrodite, "It's true. She can't paint. She can do everything in this entire freaking world…but…the idiot can't paint." Aphrodite smiled, "I told you…hey," she had realized he called her an idiot. Jason and Juliet laughed. Aphrodite checked Juliet out as she went up to buy a drink really quickly. Jason sighed and smiled, "Ask her out already. She likes you…a lot. You obviously like her. Ask her out." She shook her head, "I can't." Jason chuckled lightly, "Why?" She shrugged, "Commitment issues." Jason was puzzled slightly, "What happened to therapy helping you with that?" Aphrodite shrugged, "Right now we're going over how it's not ok to just punch someone because I'm frustrated." Jason laughed, "Well focus on that then because I don't like being decked for no reason." Aphrodite shrugged again, "Plus, I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to dating. I'm sure you've heard." He nodded a little and smiled, "Yeah I've heard you've got a system and every new girl that dates you thinks they'll change you for the better." Aphrodite laughed, "Maybe that's Juliet. I just can't do it." Jason shook his head, "You are such a baby. Just do it. What's she going to do? Reject you?" She nodded, "Probably." Jason laughed, "You don't have a fear of rejection remember?" Aphrodite smiled and nodded, "Yes I remember and that's not what I'm afraid of. It's the commitment if she does say yes."

Aphrodite's phone sounded off and she checked the caller ID. Jason looked at the screen, "Who's BB?" Aphrodite smiled, "My best friend from Ohio." She flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear, "Hey bro. Haven't heard from you in awhile." BB's thick country voice sounded through the phone, "Yeah dude sorry I haven't called. Been busy with school and stuff. How's it going over there?" Aphrodite nodded a little even though he couldn't see her, "It's cool. It must be kind of late over there. Did you need something or did you just want to talk?"

BB fumbled on his words a bit as he spoke indicating immediately he was nervous, "Both…I couldn't go through with it unless I have your approval." Aphrodite was scared to even think about what he was talking about, "Approval of what?" BB cleared his throat, "I love you Dite, you know that." Aphrodite started to become nervous as well, "Yeah, love you too. What do you need my approval of though?" BB paused before speaking and rushing his words out really fast, "You know I have a crush on Artemis and she's been hitting on me like no other these past two months. She's been driving Ares' truck to school and she comes with me to work on my truck and she was leaning over me. She knows I like her I'm sure of it and I'm taking her out tomorrow for a movie. I want your blessing on asking her to be my girlfriend." Aphrodite was relieved it wasn't something more serious, not that this wasn't serious. She was very protective of her sister, she was practically speechless, "Bro you want to date my…woah. I didn't even know she liked you." BB was relieved that there was no yelling, it was a good sign, "Me either. Until she was hitting on me like crazy. One of her friends told me she liked me." Aphrodite didn't really know what to say, "Did you talk to A-" BB cute her off, "Ares is weird right now and Apollo and I aren't the best of friends, we get along but that's it. You're my right hand Dite. It has to be you that's says it." Aphrodite took a deep breath hoping she wouldn't regret her next sentences, "I trust you man. I give my blessing to date her, but if you hurt her at all, so help me god you're going to need god if you'll want to live again." BB's smile grew large, "You know I would never do anything like that." Aphrodite looked upwards as she spoke, "No pressuring her into sex either. She's still a virgin." BB nodded vigorously, "You got it. So it's official?" Aphrodite nodded, "It's official." By now Juliet was back and standing there looking at Aphrodite waiting for her to get off the phone. "I fully give you my permission to date her." BB was extremely excited now, "Thank you so much. I got to go but I'll call you after she says yes." Aphrodite smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah. I got to go too. See ya bro." BB smiled, "Peace. Love ya." Aphrodite smiled, "Love ya too."

She hung up and Juliet gave her a confused look, "I thought you weren't talking to your family?" Aphrodite shrugged, "I'm not. BB is a friend from back home. We're really close and he's like a brother to me." Juliet nodded, ""BB. That's an interesting name." Aphrodite laughed, "It's a nick name. His real name is Brandon Bartleby." "So who are you giving him permission to date," questioned Jason. "My sister," Aphrodite said. Jason smiled and nodded, "Her very hot sister." Aphrodite made a face, "Dude." Jason shrugged, "Sorry, but it's the truth." Aphrodite shook her head, "It's just awkward." He laughed and so did Aphrodite.

Juliet was a little lost, "Way to be weird guys. So what are we doing today?" Jason shrugged, "Well we have an hour before shop class. Anything you want to do?" Juliet smiled at Aphrodite, "I want to see the inside of Aphrodite's room. She's been in mine, but I've never been in hers. She slips out the door and doesn't let me see the inside. Ever. All of your past girlfriends said they go in there…sleep with you and go to sleep and leave early to watch the sunrise so they never see it fully lit up." Aphrodite shook her head, "Why do you want to go in there so bad?" Juliet shrugged having no actual answer to the question. She had to actually think about a good answer for a moment, "It's mysterious. I want to see it. Is your blanket pink or something? I promise I won't laugh. I just want to see inside." Aphrodite shook her head and added a firm, "No." Juliet made a really hot pouty face, "Please," she questioned. Aphrodite was about to give into the face Juliet was making when her phone sounded off again. She looked at the caller ID and her breath caught in her throat. She hasn't spoken to her mothers since she's been here and why they were calling now was a complete mystery. Aphrodite's breath began to quicken and she knew immediately a panic attack was coming along. A pain in her chest grew and she shakily put her hand into her pocket to pull out a small cylindrical container, popped it open, and took a pill from the inside. She took it and her breath evened out as she watched the caller ID as it stopped ringing, her mother received her voicemail. Aphrodite put her phone back in her pocket and stood there evening out her breathing a little, Juliet was concerned and grabbed Aphrodite's arm to ask if she was ok. Aphrodite drew in a large breath and blew out slowly shaking her head yes. "Who was it," Juliet asked. "My mom," Aphrodite said so nonchalantly it made her quick freak out seem unnecessary. Juliet was confused, "What's so bad about talking to your mom?" Aphrodite just shrugged and looked at the floor.

Juliet suddenly remembered her friend taking a pill, "What did you take? You're supposed to give pills to the nurse and she has to give them to you." Aphrodite dismissed Juliet and walked off explaining as they went along, "I have special privileges because the nurse can't always get to me fast enough and it can get so bad I'll pass out and can get seriously injured so I have to keep a couple pills on me at all times. I have notes and the teachers know about it and everything." Her phone began ringing again and said Mama again. She drew in a deep breath and looked at the phone once again. Juliet smiled sadly feeling bad for Aphrodite's mom, who was so obviously being purposely ignored, "You should answer it." Juliet's sexy English accent made Aphrodite want to do exactly what she was told to do. She hadn't spoken to her mom since she left. She put the phone to her ear and pressed talk.

Aphrodite-"Hello?"  
Spencer-"Hey Aphrodite."  
Aphrodite-"Hey Mama."

Spencer-"It's about time you answer your phone. Is everything ok?"

Aphrodite-"Yeah. Everything's great. I was just on my way to shop class."

Spencer-"That's cool. How do you like the school?"

Aphrodite-"I like it. My classes are good and I like most of my teachers."

Spencer-"Have you made any new friends?"

Aphrodite-"Yeah. I'm with some of them right now."

Spencer-"What are their names?"

Aphrodite-"Jason and Juliet. Well I have to go we're remodeling old cars in shop and we have a deadline to meet so they can be auctioned off during parent's week."  
Spencer-"Really? That sounds like something you'd enjoy. Maybe we'll buy the car you rebuild. Well your mom is begging to talk to you. Can you stay on long enough to speak with her?"  
Aphrodite-"Yeah. For a couple minutes."  
Spencer-"Ok. Love you."  
Aphrodite-"Love you too."  
Ashley-"Damn! Finally! Your mama talks too damn much."  
Aphrodite-"Mom we were talking for like a minute. Two minutes tops."  
Ashley-"I never said I was patient. Meet any girls?"  
Aphrodite-"There have been a couple."  
Ashley-"You didn't hit it and quit it did you?"  
Aphrodite-"Mostly, yes. I think they all like to slap me in the same place though so there is like a permanent hand print on my face."  
Ashley-"I'm sure you deserved it."  
Aphrodite-"Oh I did."  
Ashley-"I knew it. No call from the principal lately so I'm assuming everything has been going well?"  
Aphrodite-"Everything's great."  
Ashley-"Your sister is crazy she's been hanging with BB all the time. You should lay down the law about best friends dating sisters."  
Aphrodite-"I won't do that, sorry. I already gave him my blessing to ask her out. He's going to do it tomorrow night on their date. I spoke to him right before you guys and I really got to go mom. Class is about to start."  
Ashley-"Ok. We'll talk soon. Love you."  
Aphrodite-"Love you too."

She clicked the phone and looked at her friends. Juliet looked at her, "Class doesn't start for another fifty minutes or so." Aphrodite nodded slowly, "You know that. I know that. But they don't need to know that."


	37. A Family Trying Not to Rip at the Seams

**Chapter 37**

A couple days later the three friends were sitting at a table before a class just relaxing. Jason smiled, "Well I got a text from Jenny…we're going to get some coffee and hang out before class. You two ok on your own?" Juliet nodded, "Yup. Bye Jase." Aphrodite waved, "Later dude." As he was leaving she gave him those pleading eyes, begging him to stay so it wouldn't get awkward. He walked off giving Aphrodite a thumbs up and a wink. Jenny smiled and waved at them as she and Jason walked off together. Juliet turned to her and smiled, "Looks like it's just you and me." Aphrodite nodded, "Yup," now…things were a little awkward.

They began walking, alone, down a walkway. For some reason it was empty so they began to talk. Aphrodite noticed the slight blush Juliet's cheeks before she spoke her next sentence. They had been talking randomly beforehand. Aphrodite had no idea what to say next so she randomly blurted out what came to her mind first, "Let's go paint or something." Juliet smiled, "That's for this weekend remember?" Aphrodite regained her thoughts and shrugged, "Fine let's go have sex then." Juliet stopped in the hallway shocked that her friend just said that, "Excuse me?" Aphrodite stopped beside her, "You said you're tired of picking what we do so I'm picking this time and that's what I want to do. So let's go." She swung her arm around Juliet and began walking. Juliet laughed and pushed Aphrodite's arm off of her shoulders as Aphrodite laughed with her.

Juliet looked up at Aphrodite, "I want to see you play some music." Aphrodite nodded, "Fine. Let's go." Juliet was definitely appalled, no one had ever heard Aphrodite actually play anything before, "Really? Like you'll actually let me hear you play?" Aphrodite shook her head with a smile, "Nope." Juliet playfully pushed her, "I hate you. No one has ever heard you play or sing. Can you really sing then?" Aphrodite nodded, "Only a few people have heard me sing. Not even my ex-girlfriend from Ohio. Becky…she tried to get me to play for her…but I never did. Only my family, Jeremy, and BB have heard me play." Juliet nodded not really understanding why, "Why no one else?" Aphrodite shrugged, "I don't know. It's personal I guess, I don't have a stage fright or anything. I play openly with my family and stuff, but it's when people I don't know come around and I just don't want to anymore." Juliet still didn't understand even though she said she did, "I understand, but if you ever get the urge to play I'll still be waiting to listen." A small smile graced Aphrodite's lips, "I'll keep that in mind."

The principal was walking down the same hallway and noticed Aphrodite walking with Juliet. He changed direction and walked their way, "I've been looking for you." He handed her a letter and put a hand on her shoulder looking her in the eye, "I'm so sorry Aphrodite." She nodded thinking he was a total creeper, "Uh, yeah. Ok." He walked off and she gave Juliet a confused look. Aphrodite's attention turned to the folded piece of paper still warm from just being printed. She slowly unfolded it and began to read it.

_Aphrodite,_

_We couldn't get a hold of you on your cell phone so we asked the principal to deliver this letter to you. It's about Ares, he's in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide and Artemis found him before it was too late. He's doing ok now they've finally stabilized him; he left a note for everyone explaining why. The letter said:_

_Hey Guys,_

_Don't think this is your fault, at all. It wasn't Aphrodite's fault I love her and our fight has nothing to do with this. Aphrodite, I love you. I wish you were home, I miss you, but this is goodbye. I'll always remember the good times we shared and forget all our fights. That's what mom and mama don't understand, we fight, and it's just the way we are. Apollo, I love you bro. We were close and I'll always cherish you in my heart. None of this was your fault no matter how much you picked on me, which never bothered me really. Artemis, I'll miss you a lot peacemaker. You always stopped the drama and I hope all goes well for you in life. Mom…Mama, I love you both. You're the best parents I could ever ask for. Life just isn't satisfying me like I believe it should. This is goodbye and I love you all. See you on the other side. Ares._

_We thought you should know as soon as possible. Don't be alarmed, he's fine and none of this was your fault ok? We're going to get him help and we hope everything is going ok for you as well. We'll send you regular updates and we love you. We'll see you as soon as we can._

_Mom and Mama._

The letter fell from her hand and onto the hallway floor as she was stunned. Her eyes watered and a single tear glided down her cheek. Juliet looked concerned, "Is everything ok?" "No," she shook her head as she stepped backwards, "Uh, I'll see you later. I need to talk to Jason." Juliet nodded, "Uh, ok." Aphrodite took off running down the hallway as tears glided down her cheeks faster and faster. She left the letter lying on the floor at Juliet's feet. Juliet picked it up and read the letter and gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. She looked towards the area Aphrodite had just run out of. Jason immediately saw Aphrodite and became concerned, she looked angry and kind of sad. So that threw up a red flag, either she was going to kill someone or she was about to do something she'd regret. Jason told Jenny they would talk later and he ran over to talk to Aphrodite, "What happened?" The tears flowed freely once more and they walked quickly to a more private place. "He's in the hospital," she cries lightly, "he tried to kill himself. It's all my fault." Jason was confused, "Who?" ""Ares," she cried harder and Jason pulled her in for a hug trying to comfort her, "It's going to be ok; it's not your fault." Aphrodite shook her head, "It was my fault. I picked on him, beat him up, and called him names." Jason shook his head, "Siblings fight Dite; you went too far one night. That isn't why he did it. He's alive still right?" She nodded. "He'll be fine," he said, "he'll go to therapy and be on suicide watch, but afterwards he'll be ok. You'll have your same little brother back and your relationship will be better than ever because you'll both have been through a lot of things and then you'll both be better and be able to live normal happy lives. Just remember that, everything is going to be ok. He's fine." She stood up and did some of her breathing exercises to calm her down so she didn't get angry for her brother's stupidity, "I'm not going to class, I need some time." She walked back to her room and lay down on her floor next to her bed and searched for a minute. She pulled out a bottle of Evan Williams then found a shot glass and did something about her problems.

The night came quicker than expected for the drunken girl and she didn't know what to do with herself, she was drunk, angry, sad, and bored. So she did what a lot of drunken idiots would have done and left her dorm to head down a level to Juliet's bedroom. She sat down and knocked lightly for about a minute straight before Jenny opened the door, "Dite?" Aphrodite looked up at her best friend's almost sort of girlfriend, "Jase likes you, you know. Like he likes you, but he's to chicken to ask you out." Jenny was confused, "You came here to tell me that?" Aphrodite shook her head, "I don't remember why I came here, I just remember reading that letter. You want to know about my fucked up family? Well, I'll tell you…my brother tried to kill himself, I'm a drunken psychopath, I'm pretty sure my sister is making out with my best friend right now, my ex-girlfriend…ex-girlfriends…all hate me, my other brother is a douche bag that sleeps with just about anything that moves to make up for his lack of everything else in life, my Mama looks like she's gaining weight which probably means she's pissed at my mom cause she eats a lot when she's mad at her, my Mom is having an affair with her secretary and paid me to keep it quiet, my other best friend Jeremy is dead because of me and I took a bullet trying to save him, my god-daughter slash daughter thinks I'm amazing and I'm just not." Jenny sat down next to Aphrodite, "Should I call someone to help you?" She shook her head, "I think I have something to do." Jenny was scared something bad would happen, "Stay here." She got Juliet up and made her come outside the door, "Dite what's wrong?" Jenny looked at her sadly as Aphrodite ran her hand back and forth over the carpet, "A lot of things, more than you know. She should tell you herself." Jenny went back inside to sleep as Juliet sat down next to her. Aphrodite rambled about all her problems again adding a few to the end of her long list, Juliet truly felt bad for her, she's apparently going through a lot right now.

Juliet could also smell the alcohol on her breath, "You're drunk." Aphrodite nodded, "That I am." "Where did you get alcohol," she was curious, Aphrodite was the only person she knew with any. Aphrodite shrugged, "It doesn't matter." Juliet brushed it off thinking she had to have already drunk her entire stash, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine," she said, "my brother just tried to commit suicide no big deal." Juliet rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be sarcastic." "Oh, and it's all my fault," she said matter-of-factly, "yup, I was the one who drove my brother to the point where he would rather die than be in the same family as me." "That's not true," Juliet said as she shook her head. Aphrodite was getting angry now, "You don't what's true or not! You don't know Ares or what my home life is like!" Juliet flinched as Aphrodite became angrier in her drunken state, she noticed and immediately began apologizing, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Juliet shook her head, "It's fine. I read his note too though Aphrodite. He said himself it wasn't your fault." "But…I feel like a large part of it was, whether he wants to admit that or not…I know it was because of me. We fought all the time and…he's just an idiot…wait here I need to get my cell." Juliet grabbed her arm, "You're not going anywhere." Aphrodite roughly pulled her arm free, "I can do what I want." Juliet stood up with her, "You'll also do what I tell you to and if you hit me I swear to god I will beat you with Molly's softball bat. Now go inside." No one had ever stood up to her like that, they've scolded her and yelled, but never just told her they'd hit her back, "No." Juliet really saw no other choice, she gave her one more chance before she got the bat, "Go inside my dorm." Aphrodite was on the verge of being extremely pissed, "No." Juliet disappeared for a minute and returned with a bat, Aphrodite's eyes grew large, "Why the fuck did you get a bat?!" Juliet stood there holding it, "It's the only way to get your stubborn ass inside you jerk." Juliet would never actually hit her with the bat, but Aphrodite looked at her as if she would so the Ohio native stumbled inside her friend's room. Juliet put the bat back and took off Aphrodite's hat and her boots pushing her back to lay on the bed. She crawled in next to her and they both drifted to sleep.


	38. Irrelevant Comparisons

**Chapter 38**

Ashley sat in her office looking through some files for a minute before hearing a light knock on the door. Casey walked in and smiled as Ashley silently groaned in her mind, why she didn't just fire this woman and come clean all together was a mystery. Casey sat across from her, "No one is here." Ashley looked at her files again trying to busy herself, "We're still here and I, at least, count as a someone so…someone is here." Casey rolled her eyes, "You can act like there is guilt inside of you, but we both know that our relationship is real. Ashley set her files down, "We don't have a relationship, I'm married. You just took advantage of a drunk me and now blackmail me into this "relationship" and into letting you keep your job." Casey smiled, "It was brilliant wasn't it? How is your wife anyway?" Ashley tried to keep her distance, "None of your business, we're going through some hard times at home right now." "What's wrong Ash," Casey smiled and moved closer, "you can tell me anything." Ashley stepped backwards, "Just get away from me, I'm done. I don't want to do this anymore. You should leave." Casey backed away, "I'm sure your wife…and the tabloids would love to hear about your affair and probable divorce." Ashley sighed, "Don't. We have enough going on right now. I think Spencer's pregnant, my son just tried to kill himself, my daughter is in another country, and my granddaughter has two idiot teenagers for parents because her real mom and dad died."

Ashley shook her head, "Why can't you just leave me alone? What did I do to you to make you mad enough to blackmail me into an affair after I cheated one night when I was drunk. Spencer kicked me out of the house that night because she was so pissed, I didn't know what else to do so I went to the bar, and there you were. Ready to take advantage of me after you slipped something in my drink." Casey smiled, "If you knew I slipped something in your drink why didn't you just tell her that. Spencer is a very lovely and forgiving southern girl and would have believed you because you never really lie to her, but you're having an affair now. You're having a conscious affair with a coworker and no one will know about any blackmailing or drugs in your drinks because we only have sex in the office. So say goodbye to your life Ashley Davies. I hope you like living alone and paying a shit load of child support because you got so many damn kids with so many damn problems. They're all fucked up because of you, Spencer is the good girl and you're the same girl from LA. You'll never change, being sent to Ohio didn't change you…meeting Spencer didn't change you. Have you even thought to realize your oldest kid is probably reliving your life right now? I laughed when I figured it out. You were sent to a private boarding school and so was your kid. You met some nice girl that changed your fucking life and I'm the ex-girlfriend that came back and ruined it all. I'm Becky and you're Aphrodite…I wonder if she's found her Spencer yet?" Ashley shook her head, "Don't talk about my kids like that. They're fine, our family just hit a rough patch."

Casey laughed like she was crazy, "You created your life all over again. Aphrodite is you…guess who Michael and Aiden are." Ashley felt tears form in her eyes as she searched through her life and realized everything was true, Casey was absolutely right. Michael died right in her arms when her and Aiden were kids and Aiden tried to commit suicide when his twin brother died, but he didn't succeed. Casey just continued, "Guess who young Brandon Bartby (BB) is…where does little Artemis come into play? The nice artistic and open minded girl with the sweet boy next door with crazy friends. Brandon is Clay and Artemis is Chelsea. Do we have a Clay Jr. yet? What happened to Clay, Ashley? Where is he?" Ashley was angry, "Get the fuck out of my office and out of my life." Casey smiled knowing she was getting to Ashley with irrelevant comparisons, "So I wonder if Spencer is…" Ashley shook her head not wanting to hear her say it, "Don't you dare say it. She's not anyone." Casey smiled, "Kim was the one that went ahead of this cycle of things happened to her before the same thing could happen to Spencer. Where is Kim now Ashley?"

Ashley backed away, "She's dead." Casey smiled, "Where is Kim's baby?" Ashley shook her head, "Nowhere." Casey smiled, "She lives with you and your kid right?" Ashley let the tears fall, "Get the fuck out!" Casey knew she was breaking Ashley's still fragile and unstable heart, "You're a replica of your own older generation Ash. Do you know who you are? You're a mini Christine, you are your mother Ashley." Ashley shook her head, "No I'm not." Casey smiled a wicked twisted grin, "Guess who plays Raife in your life Ashley." "Shut up!" "Spencer does…where's your Dad right now Ashley? Don't answer that, because I know the answer…he's with Kim…Jeremy…Michael…Clay. Do you know who I am Ashley?"

"You ruined my life! Get out of my office!" "I'm husband number two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine in your mother's generation. We'll always be here to break apart your family," Casey said. Ashley picked up things and began throwing them, "Get out of my office!! You're fired! Never come back!" Casey smiled, "I'll always be here Ashley. When your mother remarries I'll be there. When your children have failed relationships I'll always be there." Ashley finally got her out of her office and the guilt was rising inside her, Casey was right. Everything that whore said was completely true and she believed every lie Casey was feeding her as she stood up wiping all the tears from her eyes and roughly grabbing her keys and slamming doors and she locked up the building and left for the night. She got in her car and sped all the way home.


	39. Psycho Woman

**Chapter 39**

Ashley arrived home and opened the door leading right into the kitchen, "Spencer!" Spencer was standing in the kitchen and her smile dropped as she saw the large tear stains on her wife's face, "What's wrong?" Ashley paced and little ran her hands through her hair and fresh tears fell, "I cheated on you." She had stopped pacing and looked straight at her wife, Spencer was drying a plate, but dropped it at the sound of her news. "What?" Spencer turned around and Ashley looked to the doorway leading to the living room to see who spoke. Ashley clenched her eyes shut as about ten people just heard what she said. Artemis, Apollo, Ares, BB, Paula, Arthur, Kyla, Aiden, Lily, and Zeus. "Shit," Ashley swore loudly and ran her hands through her hair again. Aiden was concerned, "With who?" Ashley's phone rang and she checked the text message.

_I wonder what will happen when your wife gets those pictures. Don't mess with me Ashley, I'll slip something else in your drink and blackmail you into giving me my job back._

Another text message sounded and Ashley cringed as she looked at the phone.

_Is the guilt getting to you? Think about your unborn child Ashley. What would everyone say?_

Ashley's tears flew faster and everyone just stared not knowing what to say as Ashley's phone rang again. This time it wasn't a text message, "Hello?" Her voice was shaky and scared since it was a private number.

Casey-"Hey Ashley."  
Ashley-"Leave me alone."  
Casey-"Are you still at the office?"  
Ashley-"That's none of your business."  
Casey-"How about I stop by the house?"  
Ashley-"You come near my house and I swear I'll shoot you for trespassing."  
Casey-"Have you ever wondered how Spencer would end up like Raife and Kim?"  
Ashley-"Don't you dare touch her."  
Casey-"What if I was already here?"  
Ashley-"What?"  
Casey-"Come find me Ashley."

The line went dead and Ashley went to the gun rack quickly shakily loading a shot gun. Everyone was panicking. Aiden stepped forward, "Ashley what are you doing." Ashley let tears fall, "She's in the house," Ashley coughed out a sob, "she wants Spencer." Spencer was still too shocked to move, "What?" Ashley was shaking still, "It was Casey, she's psycho. The night we got in a fight and I went to the bar and she slipped something in my drink. She took pictures and blackmailed me into an affair. I told her I didn't want to do it anymore, I didn't want to lie. She told me I was the perfect image of my mother and Aphrodite was a perfect image of me. She said my Dad was Spencer, and Kim was Spencer, and that it was only a matter of time before she ended up like the rest of them. Michael is Jeremy and Aiden is Ares. Chelsea is Artemis and Clay is BB. She said my family creates a replica of itself as the generations pass. History repeats itself right?" Spencer stepped forward, "You are not your mother Ashley, you're here for your kids and you haven't been married ten times and Casey is just trying to push your buttons, she's the reason we met remember? If it wasn't for her getting you in so much trouble you wouldn't have been sent to Ohio. She probably isn't in the house. Just put the gun down." A crash was heard from upstairs and everyone jumped. Ashley looked at Spencer, "Now do you think she's not here? The animals are all outside Spencer and everyone is downstairs." Aiden loaded a gun as well, "I'm going with you."

They crept up the stairs and paused as they heard light footsteps. Ashley looked back to her family, "Ares, BB grab a gun and stay down here. Someone else call the police." Aiden and Ashley moved further up the stairs and went separate ways. Ashley turned the corner and something cool came in touch with her left temple, "Don't move Ashley." Ashley froze. Casey smiled, "Slowly put your gun down on the floor and let's go downstairs." Ashley did as she was told and walked down the stairs slowly with a gun pressed to her temple. As soon as they saw Casey guns were held up by the redneck teens, they had a wicked shot and weren't afraid to do it. Casey smiled and shook her head slowly laughing a little, "Put down your guns boys." Ares and BB didn't move and Ashley heard the click of the hand gun as she got ready to fire. Ashley freaked, "Put the damn guns on the floor." Ares and BB set them down slowly and everyone held up their hands. Lily, Zeus, and Spencer were nowhere to be found.

Casey looked around a bit, "Four of you are missing. I believe there are two small children, an expectant mother, and a post-suicidal father out of this house. Where are they Ashley?" Ashley honestly didn't know where Spencer, Lily, or Zeus were, "I don't know." Casey believed her but wanted to make sure, "Are you sure you don't know. It'd be a shame if you died for your wife. Did you really even love her? I mean…you cheated." "You blackmailed me, I didn't want to hurt her because I made a stupid mistake that wasn't even my fault. You drugged me…technically that's rape," Ashley said. Casey laughed, "What about all the other times Ash, in your office." Ashley gulped and her tears were gone, "I was going to tell her, I really was…but then you came with pictures and I knew it would hurt Spencer if she saw those. It would just make what I was going to tell her worse, so I let you blackmail me with pictures and threats. I didn't know what to do. I should have come clean in the first place, but everyone makes mistakes. Ever even meeting you back in LA was one of them." Casey pressed the gun's barrel even harder into her temple and grinded her teeth together, "Watch what you say Davies."

Aiden was coming down the stairs as silently as possible. Spencer was in the closet keeping the kids quiet and listening to everything as well as wondering how Casey knew she was pregnant when she was going to tell everyone tonight and still hadn't done it because she was waiting for Ashley. She believed Ashley and knew they'd work through this problem quickly because people make mistakes, especially when Ashley was drugged. So she was mostly unconscious when it happened. She heard the footsteps above her and cringed thinking it was Casey, but wondering if maybe it was Aiden coming to save Ash.

Aiden raised his arm, the one without a large shot gun, and swiftly grabbed Casey's arm with the gun. He dropped the shot gun which was thankfully on safety as Casey pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. She hadn't set the bullets correctly and it fired empty. No bullet came as he shoved Casey to the ground and sirens were heard outside. Ares and BB picked up the shot guns and took them off safety and held them towards Casey. Ashley got up and ran a hand through her hair as she looked around, "Where is Spencer?" Paula pointed towards the closet door and Ashley ran over and opened the door quickly. Spencer saw her and jumped out holding onto Ashley into tight embrace. Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear, "I'm so sorry." Spencer shook her head, "We'll talk about it later."

The cops busted in and arrested Casey immediately. They got everyone's accounts on the incident and Ashley put the guns up after unloading them and locking the case they were in. Spencer looked at all the shaken up family members standing around, "Uh, this wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell everyone I'm pregnant." Everyone's jaws dropped. Ashley chuckled, "One or more?" Spencer smiled and looked away, "You remember how you said if I did it that I could have one?" Ashley groaned, "How many?" Spencer smiled, "Two." "At least it isn't another set of four," Ashley said. Artemis smiled, "Twins?!" Spencer smiled and nodded. BB smiled, "Let's hope its two boys." Artemis looked at him, "It should be two girls." Ashley butted in, "As long as it's only two I don't care what they are. We have a freaking zoo of children already." Ares smiled and spoke in a still raspy voice from the incident, "You only have four. When you add two more it's only six. A lot of families have that many kids." Ashley shook her head, "Not in the Davies family. My mom had one, Kyla's mom had one, our Dad had two, our Dad was one of two. That's about it."

Everyone had chilled out and Spencer and Ashley agreed to talk about it the next day. They ordered take-out since the food wasn't exactly made properly due to certain things. Everyone ended up in the living room eating and laughing and no one was bringing up any cheating or what had just happened.


	40. Therapy Runs in the Family

**Chapter 40**

A week passed and Ashley hadn't been sleeping in her own room. Her and her wife briefly discussed the incident, but Spencer decided they just needed to go to counseling. Spencer set it up with the best marriage counselor in her office building. Mr. Warren Harman.

Ashley sat waiting for Spencer to return from the restroom. They were in the waiting room at their new marriage counselor's office. Marriage counseling, Ashley immediately agreed to it so she could save her marriage and not have to sleep in the guest bedroom any longer. The minute Spencer came back they entered the room and sat on the couch in front of Warren.

"How are you ladies this afternoon," he asked in a friendly and polite manner. They both answered casually and their session began. "Now, I've learned a brief background on you Spencer and read files from Ashley's previous therapists. As well as learning a bit of background on the family you've built together. Spencer you are originally from Ohio, and you're currently expecting. Congradulations to the both of you." Warren smiled as the women thanked him.

"Now, Ashley your past is a different subject. You've dealt with a broken home, a mother who didn't always properly care for you, and no father figure frequently present. Your mother has been married more than a few times and found that getting rid of you was the easiest route in dealing with your behavior, which in turn caused you to meet your wife. Now, do you think maybe your past has something to do with the way you treat your marriage today? Your mother and father cheated on each other constantly and you saw this as a child, do you think maybe this caused you to…maybe way far back deep in your subconscious…cause you to think cheating was ok? That you weren't doing anything wrong?"

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed, "What? I'm pretty sure I know it's wrong all throughout my subconscious. I saw my father snort cocaine and shoot heroine. I saw my mother bring home different men every night. I think if something like that traumatized me as a child, I wouldn't let it happen to my own children. I messed up. One time. With someone who had a lot of influence in my past, that girl convinced me to do all types of things before I was sent away. I was a terrible person, and she saw me at the bar. Sad and angry because for the first time ever Spencer was so mad at me she said I should just leave. I was so fucked up in high school, I did and said some really unforgivable things to her and she still loved me. So when she told me to get out, I didn't know what to do. So I just did what she said, I left. I went to a bar because I left my money at home so I couldn't pay for a hotel room and the bar just put everything I bought on my tab. After I found out she had slipped something in my drink as she gave me a slideshow of the night we had just shared. I stood up and told her I was telling Spencer. All she could kept saying, burning into my brain, was that she'd leave me. It sounded reasonable enough since she had just kicked me out, I didn't even know if I was welcome home or not. My kids had just turned sixteen and she was by herself with them, especially with Aphrodite and Ares, who were both going through a painful emotional battle. I had to and wanted to be there for my kids so I told her to just keep it quiet. She said she thought it'd be great to show them to Spencer and my kids, I freaked out and told her I'd do anything. She named her price, and I let her have it. Let her have me, take over my mind. When Aphrodite came to my office about six months ago and walked in without knocking yelling at my secretary that she needed to see me because we had to talk, she was coming to tell me she was scared and was having thoughts of suicide. Casey was in there and Aphrodite stopped dead in her tracks." Ashley was staring at the wall telling her story, recounting every detail of the past year and how traumatizing it actually was. "You could see the anger in her eyes flare up. She laughed, she actually scoffed and laughed with tears in her eyes."

_"Great," Aphrodite chuckled to herself. "You're cheating on Mama? How did I not already know this? You're pitiful, look at yourself, and you…" She looked at Casey, "You're such a whore. I know my Mom isn't exactly doing this willingly. You blackmailing her? Are you threatening murder? Are you fucking stupid you dumb ass bitch? I'm going to tell her, Mama. It's gonna suck when you leave Mom, we were closer, but after fucking up this bad…you honestly deserve this. I actually looked up to you, not anymore…you can forget I was born. Quadruplets? Forget it. You've got triplets, but once they find out what you've been up to during late nights…you won't have kids or a wife." Ashley panicked, she had no idea what to do, "Don't tell your Mom. I'll give you anything, whatever you want." Aphrodite looked to the floor and smiled shaking her head, "I want money. Lots of it, maybe just your credit card. So that, when I kill myself…everyone will have found out through the plane I'll have fly over the house. You'll be alone, grieving, maybe you'll still have your whore, but who knows." Ashley didn't know what to say, as her and her daughter had a staring contest Ashley noticed how large her pupils were. "Are you on drugs?" Aphrodite shrugged, "Does it matter? Maybe I'm drunk too. Nobody cares anymore! It takes away the pain of Jeremy dying and the pain of seeing him in Lily's face. It makes me feel warm inside and the scar from where the bullet hit me doesn't hurt anymore. Last night I saw him you know, Jeremy. He said he was sorry, I just want him to come back." Aphrodite dropped to the floor crying. Ashley comforted her and then their deal began. Dite got twice the allowance her siblings got and they made a pact that if Ashley kept Dite's feelings a secret, she'd keep Ashley's affair a secret._

Tears were slowly ascending Ashley's face. Spencer's eyes were extremely watery, "You should have just told me. You put our daughter's life in danger by not telling me she was thinking about killing herself, I really hope you didn't know Ares was going to attempt it either." Ashley shook her head, "Aphrodite told me she was having a rough week and didn't feel that way. She said she was done with drugs and drinking, but if she kept that promise…I don't know. I had no idea Ares was even remotely dissatisfied with life. I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I didn't know it would get this far." Warren nodded as he jotted a few more things down. "I think that's all for today. I'll see you both next week and we'll continue this discussion."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Once again Aphrodite showed up at Juliet's door drunk as all hell. Juliet made a face, this was the third time she'd shown up drunk out of her mind, "Where in the hell do you keep getting alcohol?" Aphrodite shrugged, "My room." Aphrodite sat outside her room like usual and Juliet sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Juliet." She shrugged and Aphrodite leaned her head on Juliet's shoulder and Juliet leaned on her right back, "I do mean that. I'm a horrible person." Juliet shook her head, "You're not a horrible person." Aphrodite nodded her drunken little head, "Yes I am, I'm pathetic too. I sleep with all these girls here at the school. Lauren, Tiffany, Veronica, Kelsey, Helen, and the one girl I actually have a real crush on…something other than just lust…I can't even get to take another look at me." Juliet frowned, "Then that's her loss, you're a great person Aphrodite. You're smart, funny, good looking, and every girl loves a redneck rebel." Aphrodite hiccupped and sighed, "You don't." Juliet shook her head, "Yes I do." "You don't like me." Juliet smiled, "I do like you, if I didn't we wouldn't be friends." Aphrodite sighed she was already frustrated, "No, you don't like me like me." "Me? I'm the girl you have a real crush on," Juliet said with wide eyes. Aphrodite merely shook her head yes and Juliet shifted a little to look at her, "Are you serious?" Aphrodite sighed heavily again with a hiccup following, "Yes! How many times do I have to say it? Yes, I have an actual crush on you. Jason keeps trying to get me ask you out, but I keep refusing. I have commitment issues…I have never had girlfriend longer than a week or two. Except for Becky but she doesn't count cause she's a whore and I cheated on her. I get them to sleep with me and as soon as they do I leave them." Juliet shook her head, "You're drunk Dite, all this will change in the morning." She shook her head defiantly, "No it won't. I have had a crush on you for a long, long time. I actually have conversations with you and you don't just try to get closer to me because I'm a rebel and give you a quick thrill of danger and heart break before you run back to your perfect football player boyfriend."

Juliet rolled her eyes not believing anything she had said. Juliet has had a crush on Aphrodite longer than Dite had a crush on her. She sighed knowing Aphrodite was only drunk and probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Juliet stood up, "Time for bed." Aphrodite stood up and followed her inside her room and lay down with her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The next day Aphrodite left Juliet's room early in the morning with a wicked hangover and a head full of every single thing she had said to Juliet the day before. She dressed and did her morning ritual before heading outside later in the day. She found Jason sitting at the table full of cheerleaders. She smiled thinking someone should get a picture of him looking like a little pimp. Aphrodite sat down in between Juliet and Lauren. Jason looked over at her, "Dite can we talk? In private." She nodded and stood up and gave every girl at the table a hug before walking off with Jason. "Everything ok?" Aphrodite nodded, "Everything is perfect. I even told Juliet I had a crush on her." Jason smiled, "What did she say?" Aphrodite shrugged while kicking at the dirt, "She has a crush on me too, but she thinks I was just saying things because I was drunk." Jason smiled wider, "Are you going to tell her while you're sober?" Aphrodite smiled to herself a little and looked up at him squinting from the sun, "Planning on it today." Jason smiled wider if it was possible and chuckled, "Are you going to tone it down with the whole being with others girls thing?" Aphrodite shrugged, "Should I?" Jason didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes. You can still look and flirt a tiny bit, but the kissing and sex has to stop if you want to be with her." She nodded, "I can do that." He raised an eyebrow, "Can you?" A shrug was all he received, they'd have to wait and see.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Spencer and Ashley stood in the living room as Ares, Apollo, and Artemis sat on the couch. They had been slowly working through their marriage and marriage counseling was working perfectly, they didn't really have any problems other than the whole Casey thing. Turns out she's been sentenced to twenty years without possible parole for a collection of crimes she had yet to even go on trial for. Apollo was paranoid as usual when they were told to meet like this, "Whatever it is you think we did…we didn't do." Ashley shook her head and looked mad, "I heard about you getting drunk this weekend." Apollo freaked out, "Who told you?!" Ashley laughed, "You just did!" Her face turned serious, "You're grounded." Ares frowned, "Nice going Apollo." He shrugged, "She tricked me." Ares sighed, "How many times have we gone over this? Don't admit to anything unless they have proof." Artemis smiled, "Seriously, Aphrodite was the queen of that. Why do you think she was never in trouble?" Spencer rolled her eyes, "Ok we're still standing right here." They smiled and spoke in unison, "Sorry."

Ashley returned to her serious face, "Seriously now, we know it was you three who did it." Spencer shook her head, "Ashley stop. You guys aren't in trouble. We were wondering which of you wanted to go to London for Aphrodite's parents' week. We need to know how many people to put on the attending list. So far we have me, your mother, BB, and Lily…do you three want to go?" They looked at their parents like they were stupid and once again spoke in unison, "Yes!" Ashley smiled, "Ok damn. Ares are you sure you can handle it? What if she gets out of control or you spiral into a mood and get crazy." Ares sighed, "I can handle myself. I want to go." That was enough for Ashley even though Spencer was still a little unsure, "Alright, we'll send in the RSVP and book our flights, we leave in a couple months." Artemis smiled, "I'm so excited."

Spencer looked at Ares, "Apollo, Artemis can you give Ares and I a minute?" The blond kids stood and exited the room Ashley asked Spencer if she should go too and Spencer shook her head. "Are you sure you're okay with going? Are you going to be able to handle all the overwhelming emotions of seeing your sister again? Her therapists all say she's doing a lot better, but we honestly can't be sure since we don't speak to her that often." Ares just looked at his parents for a moment before speaking, "Key words there, you said 'we' as in you, Mom, Artemis, and Apollo. I talk to Aphrodite almost everyday and I see her constantly. We video chat and everything why do you think Lily comes into my room all the time. We video chat with Aphrodite, so if you think anything's going to be overwhelming it's not. Relax, we're cool now and honestly I can probably tell you more improvements about her than her therapists can that's how much we talk." Ashley's jaw dropped, "She talks to you and not me?!" Ares nodded, "Yeah. I've met her friends too. Jason is tight he's a skater and has music and mechanics with Dite. Juliet is the head cheerleader and they have like math and English together or something. Lauren is hot, her and Dite had a thing before she got back together with her boyfriend. Scott and Fiona used to dated, but Dite used to sleep with Fiona while she was dating Scott, and Dite wrote a song in music called Scotty Doesn't Know and plans to play it for him as part of their rivalry, like a 'haha I fucked your girlfriend' thing. I know that she has soccer practice on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday afternoons. I know that she runs at least a mile every morning depending on how much time she has or if she woke up late. So you guys are gonna be the overwhelmed ones, trust me. She's changed a lot. She hasn't gotten laid in almost six months too. Oh yeah and her first soccer playoff game is the first night of parent's week and it's supposed to be some huge deal to everyone on campus. Soccer is like where it's at over there, but they call it football, you know England and all. Well I've got to go I have a video date with Juliet's cousin Michele in an hour." He got up and left the room.

Spencer looked at Ashley, "She beat him, he tried to kill himself, and they talk to each other more than any of us talk to them individually?" Ashley just shrugged, "Whatever. We'll see how much she's changed. Though I am surprised to hear she hasn't gotten laid in about two months. It's shocking. I'm excited to see her now."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Aphrodite sighed, "I'm so not excited." Juliet and Aphrodite were sitting in the lounge just hanging out and talking after one of her weekend classes. Juliet smiled, "Why not? Parent's week is kinda fun, if your parents show up. My Mom and Dad trade every day. Dad comes the first day and Mom comes the next than back and forth until it's over so they don't have to see each other." Aphrodite nodded, "Will your parents like me?" She shrugged, "My Dad most likely he's really laid back and so is his girlfriend, but my Mom is really uptight and anal about everything. So I guess we'll see in a few months now won't we?" Aphrodite nodded, "I'm not scared." She smiled, "You shouldn't be." Jason cleared his throat and shot a look at Aphrodite. Aphrodite caught on to what Jason was insinuating, "Jules…can I talk to you? Alone?" Juliet nodded unsure of what they were going to talk about, "Sure."

Aphrodite had majorly cut down on the flirting and some people were actually getting worried. She wasn't checking other girls out all the time and she didn't constantly proposition girls for sex…joking or not. Juliet smiled a little, "What's up?"

Jason got up from his spot and sat down talking to some other friends nearby giving the girls time to talk, alone. Not many people were around so no one could really eaves drop on their conversation either, "You remember what I said last week?" Juliet just nodded still smiling a little, "You said a lot of things last week. Any time in particular?" Aphrodite sighed, "When I was a little under the weather." Juliet knew exactly what she was talking about now and just nodded a little, "You said a lot of things then too." Aphrodite knew Juliet knew what she was talking about, "About us."

Juliet nodded a little. "That you like me?" Aphrodite just nodded a little bit. "I know you said that I was drunk and I didn't know what I was talking about…but that's not true. I meant everything I said." Juliet was honestly surprised, this wasn't like Aphrodite at all, "You did?"

All the American girl could do was nod before speaking, "Yes. I…I really like you. Jason told me that I need to ask you out soon before I chicken out completely and for the rest of my life wonder what if. So…I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend…yet, but…do you…I don't know…want to see a movie with me?"

Juliet smiled lightly, "Like as a date?" Aphrodite smiled with a small blush on her face, "Yeah. As a date." Juliet wasn't too sure about it at first, "How do I know I'm not just another notch on your bed post?" Aphrodite shook her head negatively and sighed, "You'll just have to trust me I guess. All I can say is I won't act like I did with everyone else. With Lauren it wasn't even like dating. We would make-out and we had sex once. That was our relationship, I don't know what she told you guys…but we didn't hold hands or have actual conversations. We didn't go on dates and we just weren't even like a couple. We were like acquaintances with benefits." An eyebrow raised on Juliet's face, "What about the other girls?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "They were pretty much the same, I don't know how to have full conversations with girls I'm dating. Things get awkward so the awkwardness gets taken away when your tongue is in her mouth. With you though…it's different. We talk about stuff and it doesn't get awkward…I never really noticed it until it was pointed out but even while I was dating those other girls we would flirt with each other. Even though we thought of it as just being really good friends…it was flirting. So…do you trust me? Will you go on a date with me?" Juliet made a cute thinking face, "I don't know." Aphrodite was just shy of getting down on her knees and practically begging, "Please?" After just staring at each other Juliet gave in and said ok. "Really?" Aphrodite was in complete shock.

"Yeah. As much as I want to say no, I've had a crush on you since you've dated Lauren and we're friends…so…yes." Aphrodite was on cloud nine, "Ok. So, tonight?" Juliet nodded with a small smile, "Sounds good." Aphrodite smiled a big toothy grin and Jason came back over and sat down, "Is the deed done?" Aphrodite nodded, "It is."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Their date went well and it was traveling around the school that they were starting to date. Juliet's friends and Aphrodite's ex-girlfriends were telling her to just stop trying. They continued to tell her she would get hurt just like all of them did. Juliet refused to believe them though. She trusted Aphrodite. They were walking down a hallway really closely bumping elbows frequently. Any innocent bystander could tell they were more than just friends. "So you've never had a real, real girlfriend? Like…ever?"

Aphrodite smiled and looked at Juliet's curious expression, "Technically no. Just, girls…who were friends…that liked to kiss me and do other things…alone." Juliet shrugged, "I'm not surprised." Aphrodite chuckled lightly to herself, "I didn't think you would be. Truthfully I don't know how to have a real girlfriend. There are like rules and shit…I'm a rebel and like to do things my way." Juliet nodded as they walked down an empty hallway.

Aphrodite looked at Juliet, "How old are you again?" Juliet rolled her eyes and looked at Aphrodite, "You should know this. I turned sixteen right before the school year." Aphrodite smiled and apologized before continuing, "Well that sucks for you. Sixteen years without a kiss from someone not related to you? What about sex?" Juliet looked at her as if she was stupid, "I've never kissed anyone…so obviously I'm still a virgin."

Aphrodite shook her head, "So you've actually listened to your parents about the whole we need to approve thing? Like, when your parents say it's ok you'll finally have a first kiss?" She shrugged and Aphrodite stopped. Juliet stopped and looked back at her. "What about crushes?" Juliet smiled while still looking straight, "Obviously I have them. I like you for some reason don't I?" Aphrodite smiled and shrugged, "Very true, I don't know what's wrong with you." They kept walking, "Me either. You probably slip drugs in my drinks." Aphrodite sighed dramatically, "That was one time."

"What?!" The older redneck laughed, "I'm kidding." "Oh." They duo decided to stop again, so they were just standing there in the hallway. "Well, if I like you back…why haven't you acted on it?" Juliet shrugged, "I don't want to make the first move." Aphrodite took one step closer, "So, you wouldn't object to kissing me?" She shrugged, "Depends." Another step closer, "On?"

"You'd have to make the first move." Aphrodite leaned in, "Like this?" She leaned in the rest of the way until their lips were touching. To Aphrodite's surprise Juliet kissed her back. It lasted for maybe a minute. She pulled away and Juliet's eyes were still closed. Her eyes opened and Aphrodite's blue eyes bore into her bright green ones. She took a deep breath, "You kissed me." Aphrodite nodded slightly, "I kissed you." They barely spoke above a whisper. A small smile graced Juliet's lips, "I didn't think you meant right now." Aphrodite smiled as well, "You like unpredictable rebels right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She leaned back in and reconnected their lips. They kissed for maybe one more minute before Juliet pulled away. "What does this mean?"

Aphrodite smirked, "It means you just had your first kiss." She shook her head no, "What does it mean to you?" "I'd rather not say." Juliet shrugged, "I'd rather you did." Dite thought for what seemed like forever before speaking, "It means…it's my first kiss…with someone I actually have real feelings for." "And?" "And it scares me."

Juliet's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "Why?" The taller girl shrugged, "Fear of commitment…and a small fear of rejection." Juliet smiled, "That's the worst combination of fears possible." A chuckled escaped Aphrodite's lips, "I know its pathetic isn't it?" Their voices still remaining barely above a whisper during the entire conversation. There was maybe an inch between their bodies as they spoke. "Yes it is. So you're scared I don't like you back?"

Aphrodite smiled knowingly, "I already know you like me back." "So you're scared of being with me," questioned the British girl. "Yes and no. I do and I don't know how. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Their lips reconnected once more and Juliet pulled away again, "I want you to ask me out."

Aphrodite smiled a little, "Be my girlfriend?" A large smiled swept across Juliet's face as she shook her head yes, "Yes." Their lips reconnected and they kissed for a little while longer. After a few minute Aphrodite pulled away and smiled, "For someone who claims to have never kissed anyone, you're a really good kisser." Juliet's small smile was a little unsure, "Really? Because I don't feel like a really good kisser." Aphrodite shrugged, "Practice makes perfect right?" She leaned in again and Juliet put her hands on Aphrodite's shoulders stopping her. Juliet pecked her on the lips and shook her head no, "Let's go a little slower." Aphrodite stepped back and nodded, "I'm ok with that." Juliet smiled and started walking away and Aphrodite just stood there. Juliet noticed she wasn't following and walked back to stand in front of her.

She smiled, "Are you going to come with me or stand here?" Aphrodite didn't even have to think about it, "Uh, the first one." They both walked down the hallway really close together and Juliet's hand brushed against Aphrodite's. Aphrodite had never really held hands before, but she knew the signs. As Juliet's hand came back towards her own she grabbed it and they locked their fingers continuing to walk down the hallway, "Wait. Look over there." They stopped and looked into the courtyard as Jason kissed Jenny, his girlfriend of like a week and Juliet's roommate. "Finally, about time he kissed her for real." Juliet looked at her girlfriend, "What do you mean kissed her for real?" She shrugged, "Kissed her with tongue, they've been pecking on the lips and cheeks or whatever, but never like made-out or anything. He was too scared to do it." Juliet nodded looking back over to where their friends stood, "I see. Well then we should go somewhere else so they can be alone." Aphrodite shook her head, "No let's go over there." She began leading Juliet in their direction.

Jenny looked at her friends as they approached, "Hey guys." Jason glanced at their intertwined hands, "You finally asked her out? Damn, it took you what? Like…a month to do it." Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Shut up. You just now kissed your girlfriend, so you can't talk." He laughed, "Yeah I bet you'll wait even longer to kiss Juliet." Aphrodite smiled, "I kissed her before asking her out, so there." Jenny smiled and began pulling on Juliet's arm to walk the other way, "Juliet let's walk." She let go of Aphrodite's hand and walked with Jenny leaving Jason with his best friend.

Aphrodite watched her walk away, "She's so hot." Jason snapped his fingers in front of her face, "OK focus, tell me what happened dude." She looked up in thought before speaking, "So we decided to take and walk and we were talking and then I kissed her and then I told her to tell me what I should do and she said I should ask her out so I did. She's a good kisser, I mean…like I've kissed some girls who have been kissing and making out for years and they don't even compare to how good of a kisser she is." She looked over to where she was walking and talking with Jenny. They were smiling and giggling and hugging each other. Jason nodded in their direction, "You think they're talking about us?" Aphrodite nodded and smiled, "Yes I do. Come on." They walked over to their girlfriends, who immediately stopped talking and tried to stifle their giggles.

Aphrodite smiled, "What are you ladies talking about?" Jenny immediately spoke, "Nothing." Aphrodite and Jason nodded, "I'm sure. Well we have shop class young Jason." He nodded once again, "That we do." They gave their girlfriends quick hugs good bye before going to class.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Two weeks later Spencer walked into the kitchen and sighed. Ashley came in silently and mimicked her sigh. Spencer spun around quickly. Therapy was working beautifully, they were sleeping in the same room again and their problems were quickly being worked through. "Hey." Ashley hopped up on the kitchen counter. "Something wrong?" Spencer shook her head and hopped up next to her. "It's almost been about five or six months since we've seen her." Ashley sighed. "I know, but in another month or so it'll be parents' week and we can all go visit her. I heard there was some big assembly and whatever, more boring shit." Spencer nodded before suddenly remembering something. "Oh, what did you want to get them for their birthday this year?" Ashley thought for a minute. "I have no idea." Spencer was thinking as well. "Well at parent's night they're auctioning off old cars that the auto shop have repaired and redone completely. Aphrodite is remaking an old Chevy pickup. We could buy it and she can have it." Ashley looked at Spencer unsure, "Does she want it?" Spencer just shrugged, "If she would answer my calls at all then maybe I would know more about it, but it's a truck and she said it was really cool and she should get a truck like that." Ashley nodded, "One down. Three to go." Spencer looked at Ashley, "Apollo wants that drum set that just came out and wants his name on the kick drum card thing." Ashley nodded remembering him talking about it one day at dinner, "Two down. Two to go." Her wife continued, "Artemis, I never know what she wants. Ares wants a new truck as well. We'll get him a classic like Aphrodite's." Ashley nodded, "Sounds good." "Easier than I thought," said Ashley, "We can ask BB what Artemis wants."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Aphrodite and Juliet were sitting down on the ledge. Juliet was facing the courtyard her legs dangling off. Aphrodite was straddling the ledge and facing Juliet. Jason had walked up to them and hopped up facing the opposite way of Juliet. He sighed dramatically, "I need my girlfriend back. She's been sick for like three days. I'm not even allowed to pop in and see how she's doing because the nurse is such a bitch." Aphrodite shrugged, "Not my fault dude, go work on your car design if you're so bored." He nodded, "Good idea. I'll catch you guys later." The girls waved goodbye and Juliet put her attention back on Aphrodite, "Parent's week is in a month." Aphrodite nodded not looking Juliet directly in the eyes, "Yes it is." Juliet tried getting her girlfriend to look at her, but with no success, "You don't sound too excited." She nodded, "I am excited. I'm just tired."

Juliet smiled, "Go to sleep. You know what, I'll tuck you in. Let's go." A small smile graced Dite's lips and she shook her head no finally looking at Juliet, "Nice try, but I'm still not letting you in my room." Juliet popped her bottom lip out in a pout, "Why not?" She shrugged, "I don't know." Juliet just kept pouting and Aphrodite kissed her pouting lips. Pecks turned into kisses, which turned into kisses with tongue. They moved even closer together and began making out a little before Juliet pulled away, "We're going to get detention for PDA." Aphrodite shook her head, "Not if we go back to you room." Juliet stood up off the ledge and shook her head, "My roommates don't want to see me sucking face with my girlfriend." Aphrodite sighed and hopped off the ledge, "Fine. Come with me back to my room." Juliet's face lit up and she jumped down interlocking their fingers quickly as Juliet dragged Aphrodite behind her. Once they were there Juliet stopped Dite from unlocking the door, no one had seen Dite's room like for real, with the light one and everything. "This isn't going to be like the stories I've heard right? We walk in and it's still dark as you put me on the bed and we go at it. I fall asleep and we wake up early to watch the sunset and you break up with me." The look of Aphrodite's face wasn't amused, "I thought I've already proved our relationship is different than those other ones. Considering it's been a few months…and…no…it's not going to be like that." She opened the door and flicked the lights on while holding the door open for Juliet to walk in. Juliet was in awe, being the first one to really see her room with the lights on and everything. She ran her fingers along the camouflage drum set, the two acoustic and one electric guitar, her black dresser, and then her camouflage bed spread. She climbed on top of it and sat there. Aphrodite closed the door behind her and climbed up next to her, "What do you think?" "You really are a redneck," she began laughing and Aphrodite made a face. "What'd that supposed to mean?"

Juliet shook her head, "Nothing, it's cute." Aphrodite smiled and Juliet looked around the room once more. She had a million and one soccer trophies and medals covering her dresser. Her desk was scattered with papers and her lap top sat on top of all of that. The posters on the wall were of country singers, guitar chords, and different trucks. Her cowboy hats were all hung up in a line and beanies were next to them on a shelf. The entire room was clean, yet messy at the same time. Aphrodite lay down and Juliet lay down next to her. They were facing each other, just laying there. Aphrodite puckered her lips and Juliet leaned in and kissed her briefly. They were both smiling as Aphrodite began to run her fingers lazily up and down Juliet's arm. Juliet scooted closer so that their foreheads were touching and so were their noses. Aphrodite pressed her lips to Juliet's and held them there before lips parted and tongues met. Aphrodite rolled them over so she was slightly on top of Juliet. Juliet slid her arms up and around her neck and one of Aphrodite's hands supported her while the other rested on Juliet's hips. Things began to get a little heated and Aphrodite moved her hand under Juliet's shirt still resting on her side. She slowly moved the hand up and down before slipping it under her back and reaching for her bra clasp. Juliet's back arched and she pulled away pushing Aphrodite's hand back down, I don't think I'm ready yet…I'm sorry." "Uh, it's ok," she rolled off of her and onto her back trying to even out her breathing.

"Are you sure?" Juliet was a bit unsure. "Yeah, I'm sure." Juliet just decided to believe her, "Ok." Aphrodite turned her head to the side to look at her girlfriend, "Spend the night tonight…I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise." Juliet laughed quietly, "Ok. It's Saturday…so I guess it's ok since we don't have classes or practice tomorrow." They both stood up to go to Juliet's room so she could have clothes for the next day. Both girls smoothed out their clothes and hair. Aphrodite grabbed her keys and then searched her nightstand for a second before pulling a key out. She handed it to Juliet and Juliet just looked at it confused, "I have extras since I don't have roommates. You can have one. Come and go as you please." Juliet just smiled and stood on the tips of her toes to swing her arms around Aphrodite's neck and give her a kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

It's Friday night and parent's week starts tomorrow. Aphrodite's weekend classes have been canceled and she's completely nervous about meeting Juliet's parents. Aphrodite was sitting on her bed waiting for Juliet to come over to her dorm to hang out and watch a movie or do something together. Juliet suddenly walked in with a smile on her face, "Hey." Her smiled was contagious and all Aphrodite's previous thoughts left her mind, "Hey baby."

Juliet bit her bottom lip and locked the door behind her. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow and Juliet came and straddled her. Aphrodite smiled and put her hands on her legs as he wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's neck, "What a pleasant surprise." Juliet nodded, "I'm loving life right now. I have the best girlfriend, I'm the class president, I'm the head cheerleader, and my grades are amazing." Aphrodite snuck a glance down at Juliet's low cut shirt before speaking, "Sounds amazing." The British girl smiled, "Only one thing could make it better." "What would that be?" "A kiss." Aphrodite smiled, "I can help you there."

She leaned in and kissed her for a little bit. Aphrodite squeezed Juliet's legs and pulled her closer. Aphrodite pulled away and moved to Juliet's neck, then she move back to her lips. It became quite heated and Juliet moved to Aphrodite's neck…nipping and sucking…leaving a mark. She pulled away and Aphrodite took a deep breath with a smile on her face, "Wow."

Juliet moved her hands from around Aphrodite's neck and she began unbuttoning her shirt, "What are you doing?" Juliet looked into Aphrodite's eyes, "I'm ready." The American girl's blue eyes turned a shade darker, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and began to get up. Juliet lay back on the bed and Aphrodite went to the light and turned it off. She checked the door quickly to make sure it was locked and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. The moon's light was coming in through the window making them able to see each other still. Aphrodite grabbed the back of her shirt with one hand and pulled it over her head dropping it on the floor before lifting herself onto the bed quickly and pressing her lips to Juliet's. Things went on and sparks flew as they entered their own little world.


	49. It was all just a dreamTHE END

**Chapter 49**

Ashley Davies jolted awake in her large king sized bed looking around frantically and clutching her chest breathing heavily, "Holy shit!" She got up quickly and turned on the light before looking at herself in the mirror and looking at her bedroom. "Spencer! Spence!" A seventeen year old Spencer Carlin walked into the room looking at Ashley funny, "What?"

Ashley spun around to look at her, "Are we married?" Spencer looked at her like she was stupid, "No." A sigh of relief escaped her lips, "Oh thank god." A blond eyebrow was raised and Ashley began to backtrack, "No, don't even think like that. I do want to marry you and everything, but I just had the weirdest fucking dream."

"Do tell," Spencer said as she went to back down in the bed with her girlfriend. "Ok so I'm going to make a long story short. We were married and you had quadruplets." "Why did I have quadruplets?" Spencer asked wondering how she ended up having that many. Ashley shrugged, "It's a dream Spence that's not the point. I named them after Greek Gods and then one of them got sent to boarding school cause she was like abusive to her brother and other people and we lived in Ohio. Ohio Spence! I don't want to live in Ohio! We lived on a ranch and I owned a recording studio and you were a therapist. Then I cheated on you with Casey, the really quiet girl in Biology, apparently it was her fault that I was in Ohio in the first place. Then you forgave me and got pregnant with twins. Keep in mind these are all my kids too! Fucking insane then my dream was mainly about the oldest of our daughters, Aphrodite and her girlfriend Juliet. They looked exactly like me and you, like I was dreaming about me and you in the form of some country and British girl and then Juliet got it on with Aphrodite and I woke up. And when I woke up I was like, holy shit! It was intense."

Spencer just looked at Ashley, "You had a dream about our imaginary daughter having sex with her girlfriend? That's kinda creepy." Ashley shook her head, "No! I had a nightmare about being married with children." Spencer just laughed and lay back down turning off the light, "Ok, go to sleep we have school tomorrow and I promised my parents you wouldn't make me late to school anymore." Ashley rolled over and snuggled into Spencer, "Spence? Promise me we won't have six kids." Spencer laughed, "I promise."


End file.
